Stun of Love
by Himekazeera
Summary: Cobalah sesekali kau rasakan bagaimana setruman cinta dari Electrical Engineer terbaik di Jepang/ A SasuHina Fanfiction/ Rate M for save/ TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DARI MANA PUN DAN DALAM BENTUK APAPUN.
1. Opening

**STUN OF LOVE**

 **Copyright © 2018**

 **Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Inspirated) Bellamia © Ika Vihara**

 **Written by Ayuni Kazeera Azijah ( Himekazeera)**

 **Rate M for save**

 **If you don't like don't read, don't comment, don't flame...**

* * *

 _Ini bukan kisah cinta antara atasan dan bawahan, bukan kisah cinta antara CEO dengan sekretarisnya. Ini hanyalah kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke sang aktor terkenal yang terkena setruman cinta dari Hyuuga Hinata sang Electrical Engineer terbaik di perusahaan listrik milik negara Jepang._

* * *

 **This is just a little (random) fragment of story**

"Haruskah aku menidurimu hingga kau mengandung bayiku seperti yang dilakukan laki-laki bajingan itu?! agar kau mengakui kehadiranku sebagai laki-laki?!"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menikah ... "

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu menerima bunga dari penggemarmu?"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita tercium publik, itu akan menghambat pekerjaanku."

.

.

.

" _Fine_! Pergilah ke neraka!"

.

.

.

" _Behind successful engineer, there is no relationship_."

.

.

.

" _You just a bitch, no more than that!_ "

.

.

.

"Perbaiki komunikasimu, agar hubungan semakin baik."

* * *

Minna-san aku bawa cerita baru, ini bukan tentang _programmer_ tapi tentang _engineer_. Karena kalian bakal nemu istilah-istilah aneh kaya di fanfic After Dating Online, jadi bakal aku bikin kamus kecil di sini.

* * *

 **Power Plant Manager** : seorang manager yang bertugas memimpin, mengontrol, dan mengawasi semua kegiatan di _plant_. _Power Plant Manager_ membawahi berbagai _departement_ antara lain _production departement,_ HRG & GA _Departement_ , HSE _Departement_ , _Maintenance Departement_. _Power Plant Manager_ dibantu oleh seorang sekretaris untuk mengurusi bagian administrasi (pimpinan/ _back office_ ) (Kalo di PLN mah Manager Area Pelayanan)

 **Power Plant** : Pembangkit listrik

 **Boiler** : Bejana bertekanan dengan bentuk dan ukuran tertentu untuk menghasilkan uap panas

 **Sutet** : Saluran udara tegangan ekstra tinggi, untuk menyalurkan energi listrik dari pembangkit listrik menuju pusat beban.

 **Power Purchase Agreement** : adalah kontrak antara dua pihak, yang menghasilkan listrik (penjual) dan yang mencari untuk membeli listrik (pembeli). PPA mendefinisikan semua ketentuan komersial untuk penjualan listrik antara kedua pihak, termasuk ketika proyek akan memulai operasi komersial, jadwal pengiriman listrik, penalti untuk pengiriman di bawah, ketentuan pembayaran, dan pemutusan hubungan kerja. PPA adalah perjanjian utama yang mendefinisikan pendapatan dan kualitas kredit dari proyek pembangkit dan dengan demikian merupakan instrumen kunci dari pembiayaan proyek. Ada banyak bentuk PPA yang digunakan saat ini dan mereka bervariasi sesuai dengan kebutuhan pembeli, penjual, dan pihak counter pembiayaan

 **Acceptance test** : Pengujian yang dilakukan untuk menentukan apakah sebuah peralatan memenuhi unjuk kerja yang disyaratkan dalam kontrak pembelian sehingga peralatan tersebut dapat diterima.

 **Auxiliary electrical power** : Daya yang digunakan untuk mengoperasikan peralatan bantu unit.

 **Predictive maintenance** : Kegiatan pemeliharaan yang dilakukan berdasarkan prediksi kegagalan yang akan datang. Hal ini biasanya didasarkan pada riwayat perawatan terakhir, ditambah dengan hasil dari program pemantauan kinerja dan indikator lain dari kondisi peralatan. Kegiatan pemeliharaan prediktif memprediksi kinerja yang memuaskan sampai pemeriksaan yang dijadwalkan berikutnya, atau mengidentifikasi sebuah kegagalan muncul.

 **Preventive maintenance** : Kegiatan pemeliharaan preventif adalah semua kegiatan pemeliharaan yang dilakukan secara terjadwal.

* * *

Masih banyak istilah-istilahnya nanti bakal aku tambahin di sini kalo ada istilah baru. Dan aku bakal publish chapter pertamanya setelah Come Away with Me beres.


	2. One

**MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **One**

* * *

Menggerutu.

Sejak tadi hal itu yang dilakukan Sasuke. Lelaki tampan yang mengenakan _office outfit_ berwarna gelap itu tengah duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam di lobi gedung perusahaan listrik milik negara Jepang. Ia terpaksa mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini untuk menggantikan kakaknya.

Beberapa tahun ini Itachi menggantikan Fugaku menjadi direktur di perusahaan Uchiha yang bergerak di bidang penyedia modal untuk pembangunan. Sedangkan Sasuke memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia entertaiment setelah lulus kuliah jurusan bisnis di Harvard, tidak ada sedikit pun hubungannya pekerjaan Sasuke dengan jurusan kuliahnya.

Dua hari yang lalu Itachi masuk rumah sakit karena terkena tifus dan demam berdarah sekaligus. Pekerjaan di kantor sudah dihandle oleh Shisui –sekretaris Itachi-. Tapi pekerjaan di perusahaan listrik tidak bisa –tidak boleh- dihandle oleh Shisui, karena nilai modal yang ditanam sangat besar.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke berakhir. Menggantikan Itachi menjadi perwakilan perusahaan Uchiha.

"Kapan rapat dimulai?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku jas.

Kakashi balik bertanya, "Kau bertanya padaku?"

Terkadang Sasuke merasa sudah salah memilih manager. "Kau pikir ada orang lain yang kukenal di sekitar sini selain kau?"

"Oh." Balas Kakashi singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari iPad dipangkuannya. "Rapat dimulai jam 10." Kakashi sedang kerepotan mengatur jadwal Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam Rolex yang melingkar pada tangannya. Jam 9.30 masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit. Sasuke bangkit dari sofa.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Kakashi yang akhirnya memilih untuk menyimpan iPad-nya.

"Aku akan membeli kopi."

"Perlu kutemani?" tawar Kakashi, "mungkin ada fansmu yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Tidak perlu." Sasuke pun melangkah mendekati meja resepsionis. "Di mana letak _coffee shop_ di gedung ini." Sasuke yakin gedung sebesar ini pasti memiliki _coffee shop_ sendiri.

Resepsionis ber _makeup_ tebal itu membulatkan mulutnya, "K-kau Uchiha Sasuke?!" tanyanya tak percaya, "bintang film Half of Heart?!"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Boleh aku meminta fotomu?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau bisa mendapat fotoku di Google."

Resepsionis itu gelagapan, "Ma-maksudku boleh aku berfoto denganmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku sedang tidak melayani foto bersama." Ujar Sasuke datar, "jadi di mana letak _coffee shop_?"

"Ah! Di lantai 4. Anda harus menggunakan tanda pengenal agar bisa masuk." Resepsionis menyodorkan sebuah buku tamu pada Sasuke.

Dengan enggan Sasuke mengisi buku itu dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Resepsionis itu tersenyum lebar dan memberikan tanda pengenal _visitor_ pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil tanda pengenal itu dan melangkah menuju lift. Resepsionis itu langsung membuat status pada instagramnya yang memperlihatkan tanda tangan Sasuke pada buku tamu dan Sasuke yang tengah melangkah menuju lift, dan seketika terjadi kehebohan di media sosial.

Sasuke menempelkan tanda pengenalnya pada _scanner_ untuk membuka pintu _coffee shop_. Menurut Sasuke sistem keamanan gedung ini cukup merepotkan, setiap masuk ke mana-mana harus selalu menempelkan tanda pengenal.

Suasana _coffee shop_ cukup sepi karena belum waktu istirahat. Hanya ada beberapa pegawai mengenakan baju putih lengan panjang, celana putih panjang, sepatu bersol tebal mirip sepatu _boots_ , dan helm berwarna kuning.

Sasuke memesan _hot_ cappucino dan meminumnya di sebuah meja di dekat kaca tebal di sudut _coffee shop_. Tidak ada yang menarik di kantor ini, sejak datang dan menunggu di lobi Sasuke hanya melihat laki-laki berlalu-lalang mengenakan helm berwarna kuning. Tidak ada wanita cantik yang berlalu lalang seperti di tempat Sasuke biasa bekerja.

" _Hot_ cappucino satu." Suara seorang wanita hinggap pada pendengaran Sasuke.

Seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang berdiri di depan bar menunggu pesanannya. Ia mengenakan _office outfit_ berwarna krem dengan _inner_ berwarna putih. Barista itu memberikan pesanan wanita itu sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat wajah wanita itu merona.

Mata Sasuke terus begerak memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita itu yang ternyata duduk di meja di depannya, dan wanita itu tidak memunggunginya. Wanita itu berhadapan dengannya. Wanita itu menyimpan _hot_ cappucino dan Macbook-nya di atas meja, lalu duduk dengan gestur yang anggun.

Wanita itu melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada Sasuke sebelum membuka Macbook-nya. Sasuke terkesiap dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Cantik. Hanya kata itu yang menggambarkan wanita di depannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian wanita itu menutup laptopnya lalu bangkit meninggalkan _coffee shop_. Wanita itu sempat membungkuk dan kembali memberikan senyuman pada Sasuke. Saat melintasi meja yang berisi segerombolan pegawai yang sejak tadi duduk di meja yang tidak jauh dari Sasuke, wanita itu hanya mengangguk sopan. Dan gerombolan laki-laki itu menyapanya dengan sopan tanpa menggodanya.

Sasuke dibuat penasaran oleh wanita itu. Wanita itu cantik alami, tidak seperti model atau aktris yang biasa ia temui. Setidaknya sebelum meninggalkan gedung ini, Sasuke harus mengetahui nama wanita itu.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Sasuke duduk paling depan karena perusahaan kakaknya menjadi investor terbesar, 600 juta dolar –bukan yen lagi-. Sasuke tidak mau tahu berapa banyak koper untuk menampung uang sebanyak itu, yang ingin ia tahu kapan ia bisa keluar dari ruangan ini. dan mencari tahu siapa wanita yang ia temui di _coffee shop_ beberapa menit lalu.

Pukul 10 tepat.

Ketukan di pintu menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Wanita yang tadi Sasuke temui di _coffee shop_ muncul dengan seorang wanita lain di belakangnya. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati meja, lalu berdiri di ujung meja tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi semua." Wanita itu mulai berbicara, menyapa semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sasuke lagi-lagi terkesima, suara wanita itu begitu lembut. Seperti lantunan suara bidadari.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata dan aku _Power plant manager_ yang memimpin perusahaan ini."

Seketika ruangan berubah riuh, mereka tidak percaya jika _power plant manager_ perusahaan listrik negara Jepang adalah seorang wanita. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali terkesiap meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat datar. Pantas saja gerombolan laki-laki di _cofee shop_ tadi tidak berani menggoda, wanita bernama Hinata itu ternyata bos besar.

 _Well_ , Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu siapa nama wanita yang menarik perhatiannya, karena wanita itu sudah memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Power plant manager_ sebelumnya mengundurkan diri enam bulan yang lalu," Bisik Kakashi yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Sasuke, "karena dia merasa gagal, membuat listrik padam seharian."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Jadi, kau sudah tahu jika _power plant manager_ yang baru seorang wanita?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan baru saja mengetahuinya." Ujar Kakashi, "dia cukup cantik, aku mungkin akan mengatur ulang jadwalmu agar bisa sering berkunjung kemari."

"Sialan!"

Hinata kembali bersuara menghentikan keributan dalam ruangan dan memulai presentasinya. Presentasi itu menjelaskan tentang proyek pembagunan pembangkit listrik baru di Konoha sebesar 400 megawatt. Pembangunan pembangkit listrik itu menghabiskan dana hinggal 1 miliar dolar, dana itu berasal dari 4 investor.

Dua minggu lagi mereka akan menandatangani _Power Purchase Agreement_ di depan presiden langsung. Dan Sasuke menemukan celah agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hinata.

"Apa semua setuju dengan rencana ini?" tanya Hinata setelah sesi presentasi selama satu jam lebih itu. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah gemas ingin menawarkan minuman di hadapannya pada Hinata, sejak tadi Hinata terus berbicara tanpa berhenti. Sasuke merasa kasihan jika bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu kering.

"Di mana tuan Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Hinata, "sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, "Kakakku, maksudku Uchiha Itachi, tidak bisa hadir karena masuk rumah sakit. Jadi aku menggantikannya."

Hinata mengangguk, "Jadi, apa anda setuju dengan rencana proyek ini, tuan Uchiha?"

"Sasuke, kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Hinata merasa kikuk dengan ucapan Sasuke, "Maaf?"

"Maksudku, aku setuju dengan proyek ini."

Hinata pun mengangguk dan menutup presentasi. Setelah presentasi ditutup, orang-orang pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tuan Uchiha." Panggil sekretaris Hinata dengan wajah yang merona, sekretaris Hinata mengenali Sasuke sebagai artis tidak seperti orang-orang yang berada di ruang rapat tadi.

"Hn?"

"Apakah anda memiliki waktu sebentar?" tanya wanita bernama Matsuri itu, "Nona Hinata ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Wow! Tanpa perlu bersusah payah, Sasuke mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara dengan Hinata dengan mudahnya. _Aku punya banyak waktu untuk atasanmu yang cantik_ , ingin rasanya Sasuke mengatakan itu, tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke mengatakan, "Baiklah, hanya sebentar."

Matsuri pun mengangguk dan meminta Sasuke untuk kembali duduk di kursinya sedangkan ia pergi untuk memanggil Hinata yang tadi langsung pamit ke belakang setelah presentasi selesai.

"Biasanya kau menolak, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kakashi yang kembali duduk di samping Sasuke sambil menikmati camilan di depannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Sasuke datar, "hanya saja nilai investasi kali ini cukup besar, aku tidak ingin uang perusahaan keluargaku pergi tidak jelas. Jadi aku harus berhati-hati."

"Tumben sekali kau peduli."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai balasan ucapan Kakashi.

"Maaf sudah menunggu," ujar Hinata.

"Tak masalah," ujar Kakashi yang sukses dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lalu memberikan sebuah map pada Sasuke, "Aku ingin meminta maaf sebelumnya karena merepotkanmu, Sasuke-san ... "

"Sasuke saja." _Jika bisa kau tambah '–kun'di belakang namaku_ , tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata mengangguk ragu sedangkan Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sasuke terlihat tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Jadi karena ini proyek besar yang akan berpengaruh pada negara ini, aku ingin meminta pernyataan dan persetujuan tuan Itachi melimpahkan semua tanggung jawab proyek ini padamu." Jelas Hinata, "Ini adalah dokumen-dokumen yang harus dibaca oleh tuan Itachi, dan dihalaman terakhir sudah ada lembar persetujuan yang perlu ditandatangani."

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil map itu.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, tuan Itachi terkena sakit apa? hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Kakakku terkena tifus dan demam berdarah, jadi sepertinya perlu waktu lama agar dia bisa terjun kembali dalam proyek ini."

Hinata mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, hanya ini yang ingin kubicarakan. Kalian sudah bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini."

Sasuke dan Kakashi pun bangkit, namun baru saja mereka hendak membuka pintu seorang kecil berusia lima tahun sudah lebih dahulu membukanya. Anak itu berteriak dan berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Kaa-san!" teriak anak itu dan langsung memeluk kaki Hinata.

"Kaa-san?!" tanya Sasuke dan Kakashi bersamaan.

 **TBC**

* * *

Yhaaaaa itu anak siapa?! ah, Hinata udah punya anak, udahan aja deh ceritanya, aku nggak mau Sasuke mengganggu hubungan Hinata sama anak itu. Becanda deng, bakal kejawab di chapter depan tentang siapa anak itu wkwkwk


	3. Two

**MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Two**

* * *

 _Brak!_

Sasuke melemparkan berkas yang tadi diberikan Hinata pada Itachi. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika _Power Plant Manager_ itu seorang perempuan!?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal. Sasuke mengempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di samping tempat tidur Itachi.

Itachi menaikkan tempat tidurnya hingga posisinya berubah menjadi setengah duduk. "Meskipun seorang perempuan, dia kompeten dan bertanggung jawab." Itachi mulai membaca berkas yang diberikan Sasuke. Wajah Itachi yang memang pucat semakin pucat karena sakit, sekarang wajahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih pucat karena tingkah adiknya.

Sasuke hanya mendengkus lalu melonggarkan dasinya, "Kau juga tidak mengatakan jika _Power Plant Manager_ itu sudah memiliki anak."

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau terlihat kesal seperti itu? Okay aku tahu tadi pagi kau kesal karena terpaksa mendatangi rapat itu. Tapi, sekarang kau terlihat lebih kesal mengetahui Hinata memiliki anak."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mendengkus dan mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Sasuke sudah menyuruh Kakashi pergi dan mengatur ulang jadwalnya, jika Kakashi masih berada di sana pasti dia akan mengomentari tingkah Sasuke. "Aku berpikir untuk mendekatinya," ujar Sasuke jujur.

"HUH?!" seru Itachi, "kau tidak terbentur sesuatu saat rapat tadi 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" balas Sasuke, "aku masih tidak menyangka dia sudah memiliki anak." Sasuke masih ingat jelas bagaimana rupa anak itu, rambutnya begitu mirip dengan Hinata, hanya saja bola matanya berwarna biru.

"Hinata memiliki anak... " gumam Itachi, "tunggu! Hinata masih _single_! Dia bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih!"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke langsung menegakkan duduknya.

"Saat kuliah di Berkeley, Hinata hanya fokus dengan kuliahnya. Dia bahkan menjauhiku saat aku menyapanya." Itachi menjeda, "Aku baru bisa mendekatinya saat ia tahu aku juga berasal dari Konoha."

"Tunggu! Kau satu kampus dan satu angkatan dengan Hinata?"

"Kau sudah memanggil dengan nama kecilnya," ujar Itachi menggoda Sasuke, "kami beda jurusan, aku bisnis dan dia teknik. Tapi dia seumuran denganmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita memiliki teman yang cantik?"

"Untuk apa? untuk kau tiduri?" tanya Itachi sinis.

Sasuke mengerang, _track record_ nya meniduri wanita sudah menjadi rahasia umum di dunia hiburan. Para model dan aktris berebut untuk bisa tidur dengan Sasuke walau hanya satu malam.

"Kenapa kau berpikir jika Hinata sudah memiliki anak?"

"Tadi seorang anak kecil masuk ruang rapat dan memanggil Hinata kaa-san."

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya lalu menandatangani lembar pernyataan dan persetujuan. "Apa Hinata hamil di luar nikah?" Sasuke membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Itachi. "Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, Paman Hiashi pasti sudah memenggal kepala Hinata."

"Ck! Kau tidak membantu!" Sasuke bangkit dari sofa.

"Ambil ini." Itachi menyodorkan map yang tadi Sasuke berikan, "Kau bisa mencari tahu tentang Hinata, aku masih belum bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Besok aku harus melakukan transfusi darah lagi, setelah transfusi darah aku masih harus perawatan satu minggu dan _bed rest_ satu bulan."

Sasuke mengambil map itu sambil menyeringai. "Kuharap kau tidak menghalangiku mendekati Hinata."

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu ruang rawatnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau harus mengatur ulang jadwalmu karena kau akan sering pergi ke kantor Hinata."

"Tak masalah." Sasuke pun menutup pintu ruang rawat Itachi.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Hinata menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja kerjanya yang besar. Embusan napas berat terus ia ulang. Rapatnya dengan para investor selama satu setengah jam cukup menguras energi dan emosinya.

Tidak masalah jika ia diremehkan oleh orang-orang, mereka masih belum bisa percaya dan belum bisa menerima Hinata sebagai _power plant manager_ perusahaan listrik milik negara Jepang. _Sterotype_ yang ada di masyarakat mengatakan jika dunia _engineering_ hanya diisi oleh para lelaki.

Saat masih kuliah pun 90% kelasnya diisi oleh laki-laki. Hinata yakin di dunia ini pasti banyak wanita yang masuk jurusan _engineering_ , tapi mereka lebih menjadi pegawai negeri, dosen, guru, atau pegawai bank. Jika saja mereka mau bekerja seperti Hinata, bisa saja Hinata membuat perserikatan _engineering_ perempuan untuk menghapus _sterotype_ yang ada di masyarakat.

Usianya 27 tahun dan akan masuk 28 akhir tahun ini. Dia seharusnya sudah menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang bahagia dengan anak balita dan suaminya di rumah. Tapi kenyataannya Hinata malah terjebak di kantornya setiap hari hanya untuk mempehatikan grafik produksi listrik yang terus bergerak naik turun –walau lebih sering naik-.

Hinata tidak pernah patah hati hingga membuatnya enggan membuka hati. Hanya saja Hinata tidak memiliki waktu untuk berkencan dengan laki-laki. Jangankan berkencan, untuk bisa tidur nyenyak pun sulit rasanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata mengembuskan napas dengan berat. Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap sebal pada Ryuuki. Anak itu masih asyik dengan _ice cream_ cokelat di tangannya.

"Sudah berapa kali baa-san katakan untuk tidak memanggil kaa-san pada baa-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm... " gumam Ryuuki tidak jelas.

Tidak ada gunanya berbicara pada anak kecil yang belum mengerti keadaan sekitarnya. Bisa-bisa laki-laki yang mendekatinya menjauh perlahan karena mengira Hinata sudah memiliki anak, keponakannya yang menyebalkan itu sering memanggilnya kaa-san di tempat umum.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa menikah," keluh Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya.

Teman-teman SMA dan kuliahnya sudah banyak yang menikah, bahkan sudah memiliki anak. Sedangkan Hinata, jangankan menikah dekat dengan laki-laki saja tidak. Padahal tempatnya bekerja saat ini diisi 80% oleh laki-laki, para perempuan hanya bekerja di bagian _back office_ dan itu pun bisa dihitung jari.

Laki-laki di tempatnya bekerja sepertinya sudah tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Yang berhasil menarik perhatian mereka hanya kabel, _boiler_ , generator, sutet, dan sejenisnya. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang terlihat tertarik pada Hinata, tapi mereka mundur perlahan karena merasa malu dengan jabatan Hinata sebagai 'Bos Besar'.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Hinata pada Ryuuki. Ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang, meskipun Hinata kesal dipanggil kaa-san oleh Ryuuki tapi ia tetap menyayangi keponakannya itu.

Ryuuki mengangguk dengan antusias, "Aku ingin makan Chicken Karage!"

Hinata mengangguk lalu menelepon seseorang untuk mengantarkan makanan, Hinata bahkan sudah tidak memiliki energi untuk sekadar turun ke kantin.

Sambil menunggu makanan pesanannya diantarkan, Hinata menyalakan Macbook-nya. Selelah apapun Hinata harus tetap memeriksa produksi listrik setiap waktu. Ice cream di tangan Ryuuki sudah habis, anak berusia lima tahun itu mendekati meja Hinata.

"Kenapa kau mendatangi kantor baa-san?" tanya Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari grafik yang bergerak naik.

"Katanya kaa-san pergi ke Suna lagi, lalu mengantarku kemari," jawabnya polos.

Hinata menghela napas, adiknya –Hanabi- selalu menitipkan anaknya pada Hinata saat mendadak harus pergi ke luar kota.

"Pengasuhmu ke mana?"

Ryuuki mengangkat bahu lalu berusaha naik ke atas meja dan menjatuhkan alat tulis dan buku-buku Hinata yang sudah disusun rapi. Hinata ingin menjerit tapi ia menahannya.

Ryuuki adalah anak dari Hanabi dan Toneri, mereka bercerai saat Ryuuki baru saja berusia enam bulan. Tentu saja Hanabi mendapat hak asuh Ryuuki, Hanabi juga tidak melarang Toneri untuk menemui putra semata wayangnya. Hanabi dan Ryuuki tinggal dengan ayah Hinata, sedangkan Hinata tinggal di rumah dinas yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor.

Ibu Hinata meninggal saat Hinata masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. Setelah kehilangan sang istri yang teramat ia cintai, ayah Hinata seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Bahkan Hiashi pernah masuk panti rehabilitasi, sebelum akhirnya bisa berdamai dengan dirinya dan menerima kenyataan.

Hinata takut jika pada akhirnya Hinata seperti Hanabi, berakhir dengan perceraian. Tapi, Hinata lebih takut seperti ayahnya, Hinata takut jika anaknya nanti tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup karena kehilangan salah satu orang tuanya.

"Permisi."

"Masuk!" ujar Hinata dari dalam ruangan.

Seorang _office boy_ mengantarkan makan siang Hinata, "Simpan di atas meja." Perintah Hinata. _Office boy_ itu pun pamit. Sedetik kemudian terdengar jeritan menggema dari ruangan Hinata. Jelas sekali itu jeritan Hinata karena Ryuuki tiba-tiba saja menutup laptop Hinata.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Sasuke mengipaskan tangannya, keringat mengucur melewati pelipis hingga lehernya. Kaus hitam lengan pendek yang ia kenakan pun sudah basah oleh keringat.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang melakukan syuting film terbarunya di pantai Konoha. Cuaca yang cerah memang mendukung pengambilan gambar, tapi keringat di sana-sini benar-benar mengganggu.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Shion dengan manja.

Sasuke mendengkus dan menepis tangan Shion yang menyentuh bahunya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, "bukankah sutradara mengatakan jika syuting sudah selesai? Apa urusanmu?"

Shion memberengut lalu duduk di depan Sasuke, Shion sengaja mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang hanya ditutupi kain yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tubuh atas Shion hanya ditutup bikini berwarna kuning seperti rambutnya.

"Malam ini kau ada waktu?" tanya Shion.

"Ada apa?" ulang Sasuke.

"Temani aku ke _club_ , malam ini," pinta Shion dengan nada manja.

"Tidak. Aku lelah." Sasuke bangkit menuju mobilnya.

Syuting hari ini sudah selesai, Sasuke bisa pulang ke apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari pantai.

"Sasuke... ayolah ada apa denganmu?" Shion bergelayut pada lengan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" dengan sekali sentak Shion melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Aku lelah, masih ada urusan."

"Kau bisa melepas lelah di ranjangku."

Ah! Kebiasaan Sasuke, setelah lelah beraktivitas ia akan menghabiskan malam di diskotik dan berakhir di ranjang salah satu wanita pelacur yang menemaninya di diskotik. Beberapa bulan lalu, Shion sempat tidur dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu Shion selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bisa kembali tidur dengan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke selalu menolak tawaran Shion, karena menurutnya Shion sudah longgar.

Bukan hal yang aneh di dunia hiburan jika seorang wanita rela tidur dengan produser, sutradara atau aktor demi mendapatkan peran dalam sebuah film. Atau sekadar ingin membuat namanya melejit dengan membuat gosip yang langsung dilahap oleh media.

"Hey! Sampai kapan kau ingin berdiri di sana?!" Seru Kakashi sambil membawa minuman untuk Sasuke.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Sasuke langsung menyambar minuman di tangan Kakashi.

"Hai Shion, kau sedang apa?"

"Hai Kakashi-san, aku sedang mengajak Sasuke ke _club_ malam ini." ujar Shion, "tapi anakmu ini menolak ajakanku." Seperti itulah para artis akan dianggap anak sang manager.

"Ah! Anakku ini sudah ada acara setelah syuting." Kakashi merangkul bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menjauhkan tangan kakshi dan membuka pintu penumpang. Sebuah map tersimpan manis di atas jok.

Sudah dua hari, Sasuke sibuk syuting hingga lupa untuk mengembalikan berkas yang diberikan Hinata. Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pada tangannya, masih ada waktu sebelum jam pulang kantor.

"Kakashi, kita pergi ke perusahaan listrik."

Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya tapi ia tetap menurut, setelah berpamitan pada Shion, Kakashi pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

 **TBC**

Karena aku mau pergi ke BTC, jadi aku update pagi banget wkwkwk, kuy orang Bandung yang mau ketemuan hehehehe. Nah kan udah kejawab anak siapa itu. Aku ngambil kisah Hinata dari novel If You Could See Me Now dari Cecelia Ahern, Cuma aku edit enggak persis banget novel itu. Pasti berat banget adik udah duluan nikah dan punya anak tapi bercerai dan kakaknya terpaksa jadi pengasuh anaknya.


	4. Three

**MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Three**

* * *

Sasuke mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam untuk menutupi tubuh berototnya yang tercetak dengan jelas karena kaus yang ia kenakan begitu ketat dan basah oleh keringat. Mata hitam yang setajam elang itu tutupi oleh kacamata berwarna hitam. Penampilan Sasuke tetap terlihat seksi.

Baru saja Sasuke memasuki gedung, sekretaris Hinata keluar dari lift dengan terburu-buru. Matsuri sempat membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum pada Sasuke, Matsuri jelas tahu siapa Sasuke karena ia salah satu penggemar berat Sasuke.

"Atasanmu ada di ruangannya?"

"Nona Hinata baru saja meninggalkan kantor beberapa menit yang lalu dan Nona Hinata baru saja mengabari jika seseorang menabrak mobilnya di persimpangan, tidak jauh dari sini," jelas Matsuri dengan panik, "Saya sedang mencari pegawai untuk membereskan masalah di sana."

Pantas saja saat keluar dari lift, Matsuri celingukan seperti mencari seseorang.

"Aku yang akan membereskannya," ujar Sasuke.

"Apa tidak masalah, Sasuke-san?" tanya Matsuri ragu, "saya takut Nona Hinata terluka."

"Tidak masalah, aku pergi." Matsuri memberikan sebuah map pada Sasuke dan memintanya untuk memberikan map itu pada Hinata. Sasuke kembali ke tempat parkir. Kakashi tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bagian depan mobil, tangannya tetap sibuk dengan iPad kesayangannya.

"Ayo cepat, Hinata kecelakaan." Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kakashi setelah duduk di depan kemudi.

"Hinata kecelakaan di persimpangan, tidak jauh dari sini." Ujar Sasuke, "Cepat nyalakan mobilnya!"

"Baiklah."

Tidak sampai lima menit Sasuke sampai di sebuah persimpangan, di sana ada sebuah mobil SUV berwarna silver dan mobil Ferari berwarna merah menyala. Tidak jauh dari kedua mobil itu, Hinata tengah berdiri di dekat mobilnya dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah bersandar dengan gaya angkuh pada mobil Hinata.

Dengan gaya _manly_ Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Hinata." Panggil Sasuke berusaha menumpulkan nada bicaranya. Sasuke melepas kacamatanya.

Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke dan laki-laki berambut merah langsung menegakan tubuhnya. "Sasuke, ada apa?"

Bukan menjawab, Sasuke malah mendekat ke arah Hinata dan memperhatikan penampilan Hinata dari atas ke bawah secara berulang. "Kau tidak terluka?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya _bumper_ belakang mobilku rusak parah." Hinata menunjuk bagian belakang mobilnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk bahkan plat nomornya sudah terlepas.

"Sekretarismu menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini." Sasuke memberikan map dari Matsuri.

"Terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum lalu membuka map itu. "Jadi Sabaku-san, karena yang kau tabrak adalah mobil dinas dari perusahaan listrik negara. Kita harus membereskannya di kepolisian."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Hinata memanggil laki-laki berambut merah itu Sabaku. Sasuke mengenali nama itu, model pendatang baru yang mulai menggeser eksistensi Sasuke di dunia hiburan.

"Bisa kau memanggilku Gaara, Hinata-san?"

Sasuke berdecak bocah tengik itu mulai bertingkah tidak sopan, seingat Sasuke laki-laki itu baru berusia 22 tahun.

"Lanjutkan saja, Hinata," ujar Sasuke dengan datar.

Hinata lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. "Sabarlah Sasuke."

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke bintang film itu, bukan?" tanya Gaara, "Apa urusanmu di sini?"

Sasuke maju selangkah dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Memastikan kekasihku baik-baik saja karena aku mendapat kabar jika mobil kekasihku ditabrak oleh bocah tengil yang sedang belajar menyetir."

Hinata mendengar jelas ucapan Sasuke, _'Kekasih dari mana? Bertemu saja baru sekali.'_ Batin Hinata. Tapi sudahlah setidaknya Hinata bisa membereskan urusannya dengan cepat, karena sejak tadi Gaara terus menggodanya.

Lima belas menit kemudian urusan Hinata dan Gaara selesai. Sebelum pergi Gaara sempat memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Sasuke."

"Tak masalah, kau sudah menelepon petugas bengkel?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tinggal menunggu mereka membawa mobil ini ke bengkel."

"Kau akan langsung pulang? Atau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Awalnya aku akan pergi ke _plant_ sebelum pulang, tapi sepertinya aku akan langsung pulang saja."

Sasuke merasakan angin segar berembus pada otak dan hatinya. "Kau bisa pulang denganku."

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum dan itu membuat Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, laki-laki pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Hinata jika diberikan senyuman seperti itu. "Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Sasuke mengedigkan bahu. "Aku tidak merasa kerepotan."

Hinata pun mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Lima menit kemudian petugas bengkel datang dan langsung menderek mobil Hinata. Tapi sebelumnya Hinata mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam mobil, Sasuke sempat membantu Hinata karena gadis itu sempat kerepotan dengan barang bawaannya. Bukan pakaian atau _make up_ seperti yang biasa ada di mobil teman aktris Sasuke. Melainkan laptop, Macbook, dokumen dan beberapa alat listrik yang tidak Sasuke tahu nama dan fungsinya.

"Kau pindah ke belakang." Perintah Sasuke pada Kakashi –setir di Jepang terletak di sebelah kiri-.

"Kenapa?"

"Cepatlah, aku yang akan menyetir."

Dengan malas Kakashi keluar dari mobil, Sasuke langsung memberikan barang di tangannya pada Kakashi. "Berikan barangmu pada Kakashi."

"Tidak apa-apa aku bisa sendiri, Sasuke."

Setelah menyimpan barang yang Sasuke berikan ke jok belakang Kakashi menghampiri Hinata dan mengambil Macbook dan dokumen di tangan Hinata. "Turuti saja permintaan anak manja itu, dia akan ribut jika keinginannya tidak dituruti."

"Aku mendengarnya." Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kakashi hanya tersenyum dari balik maskernya dan menyimpan barang-barang Hinata ke jok belakang.

"Ayo!" Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya dan masuk di kursi pengemudi.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Ujar Hinata saat mobil mulai berjalan.

"Aku belum melakukan apapun untukmu, kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Membual." Ujar Kakashi.

"Diamlah kau manager." Ujar Sasuke, "Jadi apa rumahmu masih jauh?"

"Tidak terlalu, kita hanya tinggal melewati sebuah perempatan dan belok kanan."

Sasuke pun mengangguk, "Anak kecil yang saat itu aku temui di kantor, tidak ikut denganmu lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan enggan, tapi ia penasaran dengan ucapan Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tidak, dia sedang bersama ayahnya."

"Ooh ... " ujar Sasuke pelan, "mata biru anak itu pasti berasal dari ayahnya."

"Iya, aku begitu menyukai mata Ryuuki. Mata birunya begitu unik." Ujar Hinata dengan nada riang.

 _Nyut..._

Sasuke merasakan sebuah cubitan pada hatinya, Kakashi yang menyadari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba diam langsung tertawa.

"Apa kalian tidak keberatan untuk mampir sebentar?" tanya Hinata, "mungkin aku bisa membuatkan kopi sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Jelas Sasuke tidak akan menolak tawaran menggiurkan itu. "Tentu saja!"

Akhirnya Sasuke, Hinata dan Kakashi keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah sederhana dengan warna ungu pastel yang mendominasi. Rumah itu berpagar kayu rendah berwarna putih, halamannya di penuhi berbagai bunga dan rumput liar.

"Kau suka berkebun?"

"Begitulah," Hinata tertawa pelan. "Tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk merawatnya." Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya yang berwarna putih. "Silakan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata pamit untuk membersihkan diri.

Rumah itu begitu sederhana dengan detail yang begitu biasa, berbeda dengan apartemen Sasuke yang begitu mewah dengan detail yang rumit. Sasuke merasa begitu nyaman berada di rumah itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Hinata keluar dari dapur –lima belas menit kemudian- dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi dan beberapa biskuit. Tubuh Hinata dibalut _dress_ sederhana selutut berwarna ungu muda.

Satu hal yang Sasuke pahami, Hinata begitu cantik dengan segala kesederhanaannya.

"Silakan diminum, Kakashi-san." Ujar Hinata saat Kakashi sudah menyimpan semua barang Hinata di atas meja.

Kakashi tersenyum dan sedikit membuka maskernya untuk bisa meminum kopi buatan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau artis terkenal." Ujar Hinata.

Mata Sasuke membesar, apakah popularitasnya benar-benar berkurang? "Benarkah?!"

Hinata tersenyum sambil menaikan bahunya. "Aku jarang menonton televisi, aku bahkan tidak tahu kabar terbaru selain dari media _online_ yang bisa diakses melalui ponsel."

"Mengapa kau jarang menonton televisi? Kau tidak memiliki ..."

Hinata langsung menggeleng. "Tentu saja aku memilikinya, aku hanya tidak memiliki waktu untuk menontonnya. Aku terlalu sibuk memerhatikan listrik," Ujar Hinata, "kadang aku merasa hidupku suram padahal aku membuat hidup orang lain terang."

Pasti semua _power engineer_ di dunia merasakan hal yang sama, mereka menerangi hidup orang lain tapi kehidupan mereka suram.

"Sudahlah lupakan ceritaku, jadi film apa saja yang sudah kau mainkan?"

Sasuke menyesap kopinya sebelum mulai berbicara, "Cukup banyak, tapi saat ini aku sedang syuting fim Bitter of Love." Jelas Sasuke, "Akhir bulan depan akan tayang di bioskop."

"Aku harap bisa menontonnya," ujar Hinata dengan antusias.

"Kau bisa datang di pemutaran pertama film Sasuke," ujar Kakashi. "aku yang akan mengatur semuanya."

"Terima kasih Kakashi-san."

Dalam hati Sasuke bersorak riang dan ia berjanji akan membelikan _Margarita_ paling mahal di _club_ yang biasa mereka singgahi. Managernya sudah membantu mendekatkannya dengan Hinata.

"Aku juga baru tahu jika kau adik Itachi. Kalian tidak terlalu mirip, hanya warna rambut dan bola mata kalian yang sama," ujar Hinata.

"Aku juga baru tahu jika Itachi memiliki teman secantik dirimu." Sasuke segera menyadari ada yang salah dalam ucapannya. "Maksudku, aku baru tahu jika kau mengenal kakakku dan kalian pernah satu kampus di UC Berkeley."

Hinata tertawa lembut. "Kau pandai merayu, Sasuke."

"Hanya padamu, Hinata-san," ujar Kakashi. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja ingin membatalkan niatnya mentraktir Kakashi. Tapi Sasuke senang melihat wajah Hinata yang merona.

"Kenapa kau bisa satu angkatan dengan kakakku?"

"Aku mulai berkuliah umur 16 tahun, jadi kebetulan saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih jurusan lain yang sering diambil oleh para wanita?" tanya Kakashi, "seperti akutansi, desain, atau sastra."

"Aku merasa tertantang untuk masuk jurusan teknik, dan ternyata aku nyaman berada di sana meskipun orang-orang masih ragu jika wanita bisa menjadi _engineer_."

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu, Hinata pun bangkit dan membukanya. Anak kecil yang beberapa hari lalu Sasuke temui di kantor Hinata muncul. Kali ini ia tidak sendiri, dia bersama seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan mata biru seperti milik Ryuuki.

"Okaa-san!"

Perempat siku tak kasat mata muncul pada kening Hinata, bisa jadi Hinata benar-benar akan melajang seumur hidup karena anak ini. Padahal Hinata sedikit merasakan angin segar saat tadi Sasuke memanggilnya kekasih, ya mungkin mereka bisa sedikit akrab atau mungkin pergi berkencan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantar Ryuuki ke rumah tou-san," ujar Toneri, "jadi aku mengantarnya kemari."

Hinata mengerti, hubungan Toneri dan ayah Hinata bisa dibilang tidak terlalu akur semenjak Hanabi dan Toneri bercerai.

"Kami pamit," ujar Sasuke seraya berdiri, "masih ada urusan."

"Apa kalian tidak ingin makan malam terlebih dahulu?" tanya Hinata, "aku akan memasak sebentar lagi."

Dalam hati Sasuke tidak ingin menolak permintaan Hinata tapi kehadiran Toneri dan Ryuuki membuat _mood_ -nya hancur. "Mungkin lain kali." Sasuke berusaha menampilkan sebuah senyuman lalu menarik lengan Kakashi untuk mengikutinya keluar. Toneri sedikit menyingkir saat Sasuke melewatinya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Hinata, "Beberapa hari lagi penandatanganan _power purchase agreement_ , jangan lupa." Sasuke lalu mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Saat Sasuke sampai di depan mobilnya, tak berapa lama kemudian Toneri menghampirinya –lebih tepatnya menghampiri mobil Toneri yang parkir di belakang mobil Sasuke. "Wow! Kau Uchiha Sasuke si bintang film itu?!"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, "Kau tidak menginap di rumah Hinata?"

"Tidak aku masih ada urusan di luar," ujar Toneri, "setelah bercerai, putraku lebih sering bersama Hinata daripada denganku."

 _'_ _Jadi Hinata pernah menikah dengan laki-laki menyebalkan ini?!'_ seru Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ah! Maaf kau sudah mendengarkan cerita tidak bergunaku." Toneri tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku duluan Sasuke-san." Toneri masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah Hinata.

 **TBC**

Jadi gimana? Hahahahaha

Maafkan –After- Dating Online belum bisa update, aku lagi sibuk banget. Btw, yang punya akun wattpad, terus follow akun aku ya wkwkwk aku bakal ngadain give away kalo followers aku udah 2K. Asalnya aku mau ngadain give away pas ultah aku, tapi kayanya kecepetan wkwkwk dan lagi aku masih mikir-mikir hadiahnya mau apa aja hihihi


	5. Four

A/N Ada yang kangen aku? Kemaren udah update –After- Dating Online lho. Ucapin dulu selamat ulang tahun dong wkwkwk hari ini aku ultah ke 18... pertama kali ngerayain ulang tahun sendirian di indekos.

Btw aku minta maaf banget baru muncul lagi, ada beberapa halangan yang bikin aku nggak bisa update cerita. Dan lagi, jadwal update cerita kayanya bakal berubah, cerita Stun of Love bakal pindah ke hari Kamis atau Jumat. Aku sesuaikan sama jadwal kerja fulltime sama freelance yang baru.

* * *

 **MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Four**

* * *

"Jika dipikir lagi, aku merasa menjadi makhluk paling bodoh jika tidak pernah berkencan dengan satu pun lelaki di tempat ini," ujar Matsuri membuka pembicaraan di jam makan siang.

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Justru mereka yang bodoh tidak mendekati kita yang hanya duduk berdua di sini."

Jika di luar jam kerja Hinata dan Matsuri seperti teman biasa bukan atasan dan bawahan. Itu wajar saja karena jumlah wanita di gedung itu bisa dihitung jari, jadi mereka susah untuk berinteraksi dengan sesama wanita. Hinata dan Matsuri duduk di sudut kantin dekat taman buatan, Hinata-lah yang merekomendasikan pembuatan taman buatan di setiap teras di gedung ini dua tahun yang lalu saat masih menjadi pegawai lapangan.

"Padahal nee-san bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik," ujar Matsuri lalu menyendokan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Matsuri seumuran dengan Hanabi, lebih muda tiga tahun dari Hinata jadi jika di luar pekerjaan dia memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan nee-san.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Nee-san cantik juga cerdas, kau tidak harus bekerja di lapangan dengan para pegawai lelaki itu." Matsuri menatap Hinata lembut. "Apalagi pekerjaan yang kau lakukan berbahaya, apa kau tidak takut?"

"Takut apa?"

Matsuri berpikir sejenak sambil menggerakan sendoknya. "Tersetrum atau mungkin, para pegawai itu melakukan sesuatu padamu." Matsuri menggedigkan bahu ngeri. "Mereka masih normal Hinata-nee! Meskipun aku yakin ada sesuatu yang salah pada otak mereka karena tidak tertarik pada kita."

Hinata mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Jika mereka macam-macam aku akan lebih macam-macam pada mereka."

Mereka pun tertawa. "Kau kejam juga Hinata-nee," ujar Matsuri sambil berusaha menahan tawa. "Apa Hinata-nee tidak tertarik dengan salah satu investor kita ummmm... Uchiha Sasuke ?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa Hinata-nee tidak tahu siapa dia?"

"Dia aktor yang sedang membintangi film Bitter of Love yang akan rilis sebentar lagi, bukan?"

Matsuri mengangguk antusias, pembahasan tentang Uchiha Sasuke selalu menarik bagi Matsuri melebihi apapun. "Dia mendapatkan penghargaan aktor terbaik tahun ini di festival film Jepang yang baru saja diadakan di Tokyo, dua minggu yang lalu."

Hinata meletakan dagu pada tangannya. "Hm... lalu?"

"Film-film yang dia bintangi juga selalu sukses, Uchiha Sasuke juga menjadi salah satu model yang berjalan di _catwalk_ New York Fashion Week awal musim semi lalu," ujar Matsuri dengan bersemangat, "dari kabar yang kudengar, Sasuke juga akan merambah ke dunia musik dan akan membuat rumah produksi fimnya sendiri."

"Kau tahu banyak mengenai investor kita," ujar Hinata setelah memasukan sendokan terakhir makan siangnya ke dalam mulut.

"Karena aku penggemar nomor satunya!" Matsuri pun tergelak, mau tak mau Hinata pun mengikutinya. "Tapi nee, Sasuke itu sering sekali mempermainkan wanita."

"Maksudmu dia sering berganti-ganti teman kencan?"

Matsuri mengangguk. "Hampir semua aktris di Konoha pernah berkencan dengan Sasuke. Bukan hanya berkencan, Sasuke akan meniduri mereka sekali-dua kali lalu mencampakkannya."

Hinata terdiam, ia akui wajah Sasuke cukup tampan dan itu bisa menjadi modal utamanya berada di dunia hiburan. Tapi Hinata tidak menyangka jika Sasuke sama seperti laki-laki di luar sana, karena laki-laki itu bertingkah sopan di depannya.

Ah! Hinata terlalu cepat menilai seseorang. Padahal kenyataannya laki-laki tampan selalu berengsek, bukankah tampan dan berengsek adalah perpaduan sempurna untuk memikat wanita?

Hinata masih tidak mengerti mengapa wanita di dunia ini begitu menyukai laki-laki berlabel _bad boy_ dibanding laki-laki bergelar baik-baik.

Sasuke begitu pintar merayu, berkarir bagus, tampan, dan juga kaya. Wajar jika dia bisa meniduri wanita manapun yang ia mau. Hinata menghela napas, sepertinya lebih baik mengencani salah satu bawahannya dari pada berkencan dengan Sasuke. Itu akan menjadi bahan gosip heboh di Konoha bahkan di Jepang.

Meskipun Sasuke hanya menjadi penjual burger atau _office boy_ di kantornya, dia akan tetap memikat. Bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan, _but also intellectual, caring, and confident._

 _Wait_! Kenapa Hinata berpikir sejauh itu tentang Sasuke?!

Tiba-tiba ponsel pintar keluaran teranyar di atas meja bergetar, Hinata dan Matsuri melirik bersamaan.

"Itu ponselmu, nee-san."

Hinata mengerutkan alis, ia tidak mengenali nomor itu. "Biarkan saja aku tidak mengenalnya." Itu adalah panggilan masuk pada nomor pribadinya, bukan nomor yang ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Getaran ponsel Hinata pun berhenti, berganti dengan sebuah WhatsApp masuk dari nomor yang sama.

 **Kau sedang sibuk?**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, lalu sebaris pesan kembali masuk.

 **Kau sudah makan siang?**

Hinata pun mengklik _header_ WhatsApp-nya untuk melihat profil si pengirim pesan. Foto Sasuke dengan rambut berantakan dan tiga kancing teratas kemeja yang terbuka, menjadi foto profil si pengirim pesan.

Hinata pun mengetikan sebuah balasan.

 **Dare desu ka? Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?**

Tidak sampai satu menit sebuah balasan masuk ke dalam WhatsApp Hinata.

 **Aku Sasuke, Itachi yang memberi nomor mu padaku.**

Hinata menghela napas, baru saja ia dan Matsuri membicarakannya, si bungsu Uchiha sendiri langsung muncul dihadapannya –meski secara tidak langsung-.

 **Aku baru saja selesai makan siang.**

Pesan Hinata langsung dibaca oleh Sasuke dan laki-laki itu langsung mengetikan pesan balasan.

 **Padahal jika kau belum makan siang, aku akan mengajakmu makan di luar.**

Hinata hanya membaca pesan dari Sasuke lalu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku blazer. Hinata tak habis pikir, mengapa Sasuke mengirim pesan seperti itu, apa mungkin itu caranya membawa Hinata ke tempat tidur. Gadis berambut indigo itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak boleh terjatuh dalam perangkap Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa nee-san?" tanya Matsuri yang terlihat penasaran karena raut wajah Hinata yang berubah sedikit keras setelah membaca pesan di ponselnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Matsuri pun mengangguk, ia tahu diri, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengetahui urusan atasannya.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Hinata baru saja bertemu dengan _shift supervisior_ yang baru. Dia pria berambut kuning jabrig bernama Namikaze Naruto, dia pernah bekerja di pembangkit listrik ACE selama tiga tahun. Dia juga berkebangsaan Jepang jadi Hinata langsung men- _acc_ lamarannya.

Salah satu kepala departemen merekomendasikan warga negara Amerika untuk menjadi _shift supervisior_ di _power plant_ yang baru. Hinata langsung menolaknya, memang negara Jepang tidak memiliki orang yang layak menjadi _shift supervisior_? Demi Kami-Sama! Jepang sudah bisa membuat teknologi paling maju di dunia. Bukan hal yang sulit menemukan orang yang layak menjadi _shift supervisior_. Jika tidak ada orang yang layak menjadi _shift supervisior_ dari negaranya sendiri, maka Hinata akan membuat sebuah robot untuk menjadi _shift supervisior_.

Jam baru saja menunjukan pukul empat sore, Hinata akan pergi ke lokasi pembangunan pembangkit listrik tenaga uap di dekat pantai Konoha. Hinata dan Naruto akan melakukan _acceptance test_ pada beberapa peralatan yang baru saja dikirim oleh perusahaan Mitsubishi.

Naruto sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu, ia harus menemui seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi _plant_. Hinata mendesah pelan saat ia ingat harus menggunakan taksi atau kereta untuk sampai di _plant_. Mobilnya belum keluar dari bengkel, pihak bengkel mengatakan jika suku cadang mobil Hinata sedikit sulit didapatkan karena diproduksi di luar Jepang.

Meskipun Hinata seperti orang Jepang lainnya, menyukai berjalan kaki atau meggunakan kendaraan umum. Tetapi saat bekerja, menggunakan mobil lebih efektif daripada menggunakan kendaraan lain.

Setelah yakin semua barang yang ia perlukan masuk ke dalam ransel, Hinata pun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Matsuri, ia akan meminta Matsuri menghubungi bagian keuangan untuk meminta uang transport.

Namun, saat Hinata membuka ponselnya, ia melihat dua buah pesan WhatsApp dari Sasuke.

 **Kau pulang jam berapa?**

Pesan pertama itu dikirim Sasuke pukul tiga sore, sepertinya Hinata tidak merasakan getaran pada ponselnya karena tengah berdiskusi serius dengan Naruto. Pesan kedua berbunyi;

 **Aku sudah ada di lobi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang.**

Pesan itu dikirimkan lima menit yang lalu. Hinata menghela napas, rasanya tidak etis jika dia mengabaikan investornya karena dia memiliki reputasi yang buruk.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Hinata-san, Uchiha-san menunggu anda di lobi," ujar seseorang di balik pintu.

Hinata mengenali suaranya, itu salah satu suara sekretaris bawahan Matsuri. "Katakan padanya aku akan segera turun."

"Ha'i." Orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan pintu ruangan Hinata. Ya setidaknya Hinata harus sedikit berbasa-basi pada Sasuke sebagai _Power Plant Manager_ dan Investor, bukan sebagai teman atau sejenisnya. _Well_ secara harfiah mereka belum berteman, diusia yang mendekati kepala tiga, Hinata harus lebih berhati-hati dalam berteman. Karena itu akan mempengaruhi karir, percintaan dan masa depannya.

Jika dia berteman dengan seorang laki-laki maka tidak boleh ada konsep _friendzone_. Jika suka mereka akan lanjut berkencan, jika tidak makan akan tetap berteman dengan normal dan tidak boleh ada perasaan setelahnya.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Sasuke-san." Sapa Hinata saat sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menyimpan majalah yang tadi dia buka –tidak dibaca- ke atas meja. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Sasuke saja, tidak perlu embel-embel seperti itu,"

"Rasanya tidak sopan jika memanggil seorang investor seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa anda datang kemari?" padahal beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata sudah bisa berbicara dengan santai pada Sasuke, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Matsuri tadi, membuatnya harus membangun jarak dengan Sasuke. Berbicara formal seperti ini pasti akan mengganggu Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak. "Aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Sasuke, "pekerjaanmu sudah selesai bukan? Kau akan pulang sekarang?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Saya masih ada pekerjaan, saya akan melakukan _acceptance test_ di _power plant_ yang baru."

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Sasuke santai, "mobilmu masih di bengkel bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Tapi saya sudah memesan taksi untuk pergi ke sana."

"Batalkan, aku akan mengantarmu!" Sasuke mulai kesal dengan tingkah Hinata.

"Maaf Sasuke-san, tidak seharusnya anda sebagai investor mengantarkan saya ke _plant_ sebelum waktunya."

"Karena aku seorang investor maka aku harus tahu sampai mana pembangunan pembangkit listrik itu!"

"Memang, tapi bukan sekarang." Hinata berusaha terlihat tenang, dia mulai merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Sasuke. "Anda baru boleh mengunjugi _plant_ setelah penandatanganan _power purchase agreement_ lusa."

Saat Sasuke hendak melontarkan sebuah kata, seorang petugas keamanan menghampiri Hinata dan mengatakan jika taksi pesanan Hinata sudah ada. Petugas keamanan itu pun membantu Hinata membawa ranselnya.

"Saya permisi Sasuke-san."Hinata membungkuk kecil lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dengan kedua tangan mengepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Baru kali ini Sasuke menyukai seorang wanita dan baru kali ini Sasuke merasa dipermainkan oleh seorang wanita. Sasuke percaya dengan hukum karma, tapi ia tidak percaya jika Hinata yang akan menghukumnya.

 **TBC**


	6. Five

Woy Thor! ngapain lu apdet hari Senen?! ini bukan jadwal lu, Thor!

*Author ngeringkuk di pojokan* Kan Sabtu enggak update, jadi updatenya sekarang:( maafin:( ada kesalahan teknis waktu hari Sabtu:(

Btw itu di bawah, ada kata Jetty nanti aku bakal tambahin di bagian opening yang isinya istilah-istilah. Udah ya, aku banyak bacot banget... Happy reading minna^^

* * *

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Five**

* * *

"Sepertinya harimu buruk?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke memutar-mutar gelas berisi vodka di tangannya lalu mendengkus. "Sangat!" jawab Sasuke kesal, "terima kasih sudah bertanya, Hyuuga."

Neji menggedigkan bahu, "Tak masalah, kali ini apa yang terjadi?" Neji menyesap pelan wine tanpa alkoholnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Tenten untuk tidak meminum minuman beralkohol, selain bir. Itu pun hanya saat musim dingin, untuk sekadar menghangatkan badan.

"Seorang gadis menolakku," jawab Sasuke jujur, tak masalah jika ia bercerita pada Neji, laki-laki berambut panjang itu sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak Sasuke terjun ke dunia hiburan.

Neji langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, meninggalkan _image cool_ yang selama ini ia tunjukan di depan media. "Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berhasil meniduri delapan puluh persen aktris di Jepang, ditolak oleh seorang gadis?!" tanya Neji retoris, "astaga! Aku harus memberitahu wartawan tentang berita ini."

Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengkus lalu melempar bungkus rokoknya yang sudah kosong. "Sialan kau!" Mata Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Neji, mirip sekali dengan Hinata hanya saja rambut Neji berwarna coklat. "Heh, Hyuuga!"

"Apa?" Neji menyeka air mata di sudut matanya, "bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dnegan margaku?"

Sasuke berdecak, "Kau mengenal Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Gadis berambut indigo yang bekerja di perusahaan listrik Jepang?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia adik sepupuku, anak dari kembaran ayahku," lanjut Neji, "ada apa?"

Sasuke mengumpat, "Sial sepupumu berani menolakku!"

Neji kembali tertawa kali ini suaranya lebih keras dan menarik perhatian pengunjung club. " _Arigatou_ Kami- _Sama_! Sepupuku bisa membuat Sasuke patah hati."

Sasuke memutar kursinya hingga memunggungi Neji, tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Neji. Mengenal Hinata saja rasanya sulit, apalagi mendekatinya, ditambah fakta jika Neji adalah sepupu Hinata. Pasti akan semakin sulit jalan Sasuke.

" _Never hit on your bestfriends's sister_ ," ujar Neji, Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya untuk mendengarkan lanjutan ucapan Neji. "Itu peraturan yang berlaku bagi seluruh pria di dunia, Sasuke."

Benar, kan?! "Jadi, kau akan melarangku mendekati adik sepupumu?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji menggedigkan bahu, "Hinata sudah dewasa, aku tidak perlu melarangnya seperti anak kecil," jawab Neji, "justru aku merasa senang ada laki-laki yang mendekati adikku, dia lebih sering berinteraksi dengan listrik dari pada dengan laki-laki."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas lega, ia mendapat lampu hijau dari Neji. Sepertinya Sasuke bisa meminta bantuan Neji untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap memperingatkan Hinata tentang betapa berengseknya kau." Neji meminum winenya hingga tandas.

"Oh _man_! Kau bahkan lebih berengsek dariku!" Sasuke nyaris berteriak.

Sebelum tobat dan memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Tenten –wanita yang tak sengaja mobilnya Neji tabrak tiga tahun yang lalu dan akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta-. Neji pernah sengaja bercinta dengan salah satu model video clip-nya di gang sempit di dekat agensinya dan Sasuke. Neji bahkan pernah sengaja meniduri kekasih Deidara –salah satu mantan aktor Konoha- di depan mata Deidara langsung.

"Aku sudah bertobat, ingat?" Neji menyeringai. "Jika kau berani meniduri Hinata, lalu meninggalkannya seperti yang kau lakukan pada wanita-wanita itu, aku tidak akan segan memenggal kepalamu dengan _katana_ -ku."

"Jika kau tidak ingin adik sepupumu dipermainkan, seharusnya kau tidak pernah mempermainkan wanita lain."

"Jadi kau hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Hinata?" tanya Neji tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Sasuke tegas. Jangankan untuk mempermainkannya, untuk pergi berkencan saja rasanya sulit.

Saat Neji hendak melontarkan kembali perkataan pada Sasuke, ponsel di sakunya berdering. Neji sedikit menjauh dari kebisingan. Sasuke dapat melihat jika wajah Neji berseri-seri saat menerima panggilan itu. Sasuke takjub pada Tenten, wanita itu dapat menaklukan pria seberingas Neji. Dan lagi Neji bisa bertobat hingga jatuh cinta dengan sangat pada wanita itu, padahal menurut Sasuke, Tenten lebih berbahaya dari pada preman yang ia temui di jalan tikus Konoha.

Neji berusia 32 tahun, sama seperti Itachi. Neji menikah saat berusia 29 tahun, jika diingat lagi, Sasuke akan memasuki usia itu tahun depan dan ia belum menemukan wanita yang cocok untuk diajak ke jenjang pernikahan. Mikoto sudah beberapa kali mengenalkan Sasuke pada anak gadis kenalannya, namun semua Sasuke tolak karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teringat dengan Itachi, kakaknya itu sudah memasuki kepala tiga tapi belum menikah dan ibunya tidak pernah ribut soal itu. Sasuke bahkan belum pernah melihat Itachi besama seorang gadis, Sasuke yakin Itachi belum pernah merasakan nikmatnya bercinta. Apa mungkin Itachi seorang _gay_? Pikir Sasuke, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin Itachi masih senang melirik model dan aktris cantik yang menjadi lawan main Sasuke. Atau mungkin... Itachi berkencan dengan Hinata.

" _Damn!_ " Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengumpat dengan kesal.

Neji yang baru saja selesai bertelepon dengan Tenten mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku harus menjemput istriku," ujar Neji, "bayarkan minumanku, ok!" setelah mengatakan itu Neji pun keluar meninggalkan club.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kesal, bukan kesal karena harus membayar minuman Neji, tapi ia kesal karen pikirannya sendiri, lalu muncul sebuah panggilan masuk dari ibunya. "Kapan kau akan ke rumah sakit?" tanya Mikoto tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "ini sudah jadwal jagamu!"

"Sebentar lagi aku ke sana." Sasuke pun mengakhiri panggilan lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada bartender dan meninggalkan club.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto- _san_ ," ujar Hinata saat menerima sebuah _cup_ berisi kopi panas dari Naruto.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, Hinata." Naruto menampilkan senyum lima jari kebanggaannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, Hinata, Naruto dan beberapa pegawai baru saja melakukan _acceptance test_ pada beberapa peralatan yang baru saja dikirim. Pengecekan akan dilanjutkan besok, karena tidak akan maksimal jika pengecekan dilakukan malam hari. Hinata dan Naruto sedang beristirahat di sebuah kedai kopi yang tidak jauh dari _jetty*_.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Naruto, "maksudku, kau masih sendiri? Belum memiliki kekasih?"

Hinata meletakan _cup_ kopinya. "Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, aku sedang tidak memikirkan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk berkencan, pekerjaan ini terlalu menyita waktuku."

Saat Naruto hendak melontarkan kembali sebuah pertanyaan, terdengar suara seorang wanita memanggil Naruto. Mereka pun menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara. Mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat sosok Sakura berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Wanita berambut musim semi itu mengenakan gaun formal selutut berwarna merah.

"Sakura..."

Sakura tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, ia pun kaget melihat teman lamanya di sana. "Hinata." Sakura langsung menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya. "Kau... apa kabar?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami teman sekelas saat SMA," jawab Hinata, "kau mengenal Naruto-san?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Kami hanya saling mengenal sebagai teman," jawab Naruto cepat. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin membahas hal ini. "Ada apa kau ke mari, Sakura?"

"Apa kau lupa? Hari ini pesta di _ballroom_ hotel Konoha, orang tua kita pasti akan marah jika tau kau tidak pergi denganku."

Naruto mendengkus. "Baiklah ayo kita pergi."

"Hinata, aku dan Naruto pamit, mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengobrol lagi." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata lalu berjalan menjauh bersama Naruto.

Hinata kembali menyesap kopinya, iya sedikit teringat dengan kisah masa lalunya dengan Sakura.

Hinata memulai masa SMA nya saat berusia 14 tahun, dan ia langsung masuk kelas dua. Orang yang pertama Hinata kenal adalah Sakura. Mereka menjadi teman sebangku, dan semakin lama mereka semakin akrab. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang sama.

Akasuna _no_ Sasori, laki-laki tampan berambut merah teman sekelas mereka. Hinata yang pemalu dan kutu buku, cukup tahu diri hanya menjadi _secret admirer_ Sasori. Sedangkan Sakura yang penuh percaya diri memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sasori. Hingga akhirnya di semester dua, Sakura dan Sasori resmi berpacaran.

Hinata ikut senang, namun ia juga merasa sakit karena laki-laki yang ia sukai berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Namun rasa itu perlahan menghilang, apalagi saat memasuki kelas tiga. Sakura dan Sasori masih berpacaran, meskipun mereka berbeda kelas. Tetapi Hinata memfokuskan diri untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di UC Berkeley.

Tidak ada lagi kabar yang terdengar setelah Hinata pergi ke Amerika, dan saat kembali ke Jepang pun Hinata tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Sakura dan Sasori. Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya, rasanya ia tidak perlu mengurusi urusan pribadi _shift supervisior_ baru _plant_ dengan teman lamanya itu.

Hinata melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, ia harus kembali ke kantor jam 9 nanti. Ia harus lembur karena lusa akan diadakan penandatanganan _power purchase aggrement_. Banyak hal yang harus ia persiapkan.

Hinata masih punya waktu, ia bisa mengengok Itachi di rumah sakit. Setidaknya kawan lamanya itu harus tahu jika proyek –besar- pertama mereka akan segera dimulai. Hinata pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memesan taksi untuk ke rumah sakit, tapi sebelum itu ia akan mampir ke toko bunga, membelikan Itachi bunga sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

"Hey, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hinata saa ia sudah berdiri di samping bangsal Itachi.

"Sudah lebih baik." Itachi melirik bunga yang Hinata simpan di atas nakas. "Kau membawakan bunga untukku atau untuk ibuku?" Mikoto yang duduk di sofa pun tertawa lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu harus membawakanmu apa. Jadi aku membawakan bunga kesukaan baa-san."

"Tidak apa-apa, baa-san senang kau masih mengingat bunga kesukaan baa-san." Mikoto merangkul bahu Hinata. "Ah aku berharap kau benar-benar menjadi menantuku."

"Jodohkan saja dengan Sasuke," ujar Itachi.

"Kau benar!" seru Mikoto, "Itachi memiliki adik, dia tidak pernah ikut saat baa-san dan jii-san mengunjungi Itachi saat di Amerika. Kau pasti mengenalnya, dia aktor terkenal di Jepang."

"Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya?!"

"Sasuke yang menggantikanku menjadi investor di perusahaan listrik," ujar Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah berkencan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto antusias.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, kami tidak akan berkencan."

"Kenapa tidak, sayang?"

"Karena adikku terlalu berengsek untuk Hinata yang polos," ujar Itachi datar.

Mikoto mendelik tajam pada Itachi, "Dari pada kau belum pernah berkencan dengan gadis manapun."

Hinata ingin tertawa namun ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Itachi saat di Amerika, hingga ia enggan untuk berkencan dengan gadis manapun.

"Jangan terlalu dengarkan ucapan Itachi dan gosip di luar sana, kau harus percaya pada baa-san." Mikoto berusaha meyakinkan Hinata. "Baa-san mengenal Sasuke lebih dari siapapun."

 _Tok...tok...tok..._

"Kaa-san... aku..." ucapan Sasuke langsung terhenti saat melihat Mikoto tengah merangkul Hinata.

 **TBC**


	7. Six

**Mohon baca Author's note di bagian akhir chapter ini.**

* * *

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Six**

* * *

"Ah! Orang yang baru kita bicarakan muncul!" seru Mikoto, "kaa-san baru saja membicarakanmu dengan Hinata."

Baru saja sore tadi ia bertemu dengan Hinata, saat di _club_ dia baru saja membicarakan Hinata dengan _kaka_ sepupu gadis itu. Dan sekarang gadis itu muncul dengan sendirinya, tapi posisinya di samping Itachi dengan sebuket bunga di atas nakas membuat _mood_ Sasuke meluncur seperti _roller-coaster_.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," ujar Itachi, "kaa-san sejak tadi berisik ingin pulang, untunglah Hinata datang."

"Baa-san, aku harus kembali ke kantor," ujar Hinata pelan sambil melirik jam yang melingkar pada tangannya.

"Apa?! kenapa sayang?" tanya Mikoto kaget.

"Aku harus membuat laporan hasil _acceptance test_ tadi."

"Kau lembur?" tanya Itachi.

Hinata menggedigkan bahunya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Hampir setiap hari," jawab Hinata.

"Ah! Kalau begitu, Sasuke akan menemanimu lembur!" seru Mikoto.

"Apa?!" seru Itachi, Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Hinata menggerakan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya sambil menatap Sasuke. "Ti-tidak perlu, baa-san. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak baik jika kau sendirian kembali ke kantor," ujar Sasuke berusaha menumpulkan nada bicaranya.

Mikoto tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang diucapkan Sasuke benar, sayang." Mikoto mengusap bahu Hinata, "Setidaknya ada yang bisa kau ajak bicara saat berada di kantor."

Hinata pun mengangguk pelan, ia tidak enak jika menolak permintaan Mikoto. "Ba-baiklah, baa-san." Mikoto menepuk tangan sekali, tanda keputusannya sudah final.

" _Matte_!" Seru Itachi. "Jika Sasuke menemani Hinata, bagaimana denganku?"

"Ada banyak perawat di rumah sakit ini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Sasuke dengan seringaian menyebalkan.

Saat Itachi hendak mengajukan protes, Mikoto segera mengangkat tangannya. "Kaa-san tidak menerima protes apapun."

"Apa?!" seru Itachi tidak terima.

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke pada Hinata yang sejak tadi mematung mendengarkan perdebatan keluarga Uchiha.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Sasuke memukul dram milik Sai sekuat tenaga, ia begitu semangat latihan band hari ini.

"Aku tahu kau serba bisa," ujar Sai di ambang pintu studio, "tapi, kau tidak perlu mengambil alih posisiku. Kau sudah menjadi vokalis di band ini."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menyeringai pada Sai. Nagato yang baru saja melewati tubuh Sai di ambang pintu, bergidig ngeri melihat seringaian Sasuke.

"Apakah ada hantu di perusahaan listrik negara kita?" tanya Nagato pada Sai. Keduanya tahu jika belakangan ini Sasuke sibuk menggantikan Itachi di Perusaahn Listrik Negara.

Sai menggedigkan bahu. "Hantu paling menyeramkan sekalipun akan takut melihat iblis seperti Sasuke."

"Berhenti membicarakanku, bodoh!" seru Sasuke.

"Justru kau yang terlihat bodoh!" balas Nagato.

"Kau memukul dramku sekuat tenaga sambil menyanyikan lagu tidak jelas," Sai mengusap pelan bagian atas drum kesayangannya.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati gitar Nagato. Nagato terbelalak dan langsung mengamankan gitarnya. "Aku tidak ingin memperbaiki gitarku sebelum kita tampil."

Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu duduk di sofa di sudut studio. Sasuke kembali menyanyikan lagu aneh yang Hinata senandungkan semalam saat sedang lembur.

Sasuke hanya menemani Hinata lembur. Hinata bekerja di mejanya, dan Sasuke duduk di sofa di ruangan Hinata. Mereka tidak banyak bicara, hanya sesekali Hinata menanyakan kesibukan Sasuke dan bertanya apakah Sasuke bosan menunggunya lembur di kantor.

Nyaris pukul tiga pagi, Hinata tertidur di atas laptopnya. Sasuke pun berinisiatif menindahkannya ke atas sofa tempat ia tadi duduk. Mereka pun sepakat untuk mulai berteman. Bagi Sasuke, bisa dekat seperti itu dengan Hinata -tanpa ada penolakan dari Hinata, sudah cukup. Tapi, jiwa mudanya menginginkan lebih dari itu.

"Kalian masih belum memulai latihan?" tanya Kakashi sambil menyimpan makanan ringan dan beberapa kaleng _softdrink_.

"Sasuke berbuat ulah," ujar Sai datar.

"Jangan berbuat ulah, Uchiha! Ini latihan terakhirmu sebelum kita tampil lusa," tegur Kakashi tegas.

"Kau akan ke mana besok?" tanya Nagato.

"Menandatangani _power purchase agreement_ di depan presiden," jawab Sasuke.

"Hah?!" seru Nagato.

"Perjanjian jual beli listrik," jelas Sai. "Kau hanya akan menggantkan kakakmu sementara, atau seterusnya?"

"Hanya sementara, sampai Itachi bisa kembali menanganinya sendiri," jawab Sasuke dengan santai sambil membuka kaleng minumannya.

"Tapi, kau terlihat begitu menikmati pekerjaan di sana," ujar Nagato, "bukankah kau sejak dahulu tidak ingin bekerja di belakang layar, mengenakan jas hitam mengkilap dan pantofel hitam yang selalu berbunyi saat kau berjalan?"

"Sasuke jatuh cinta pada bos besar, pemimpin perusahaan listrik itu," ujar Kakashi.

Nagato dan Sai melebarkan matanya tak percaya, "Astaga! Akhirnya ada wanita yang membuat Sasuke tobat!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Dia belum bertobat," ujar Kakashi dengan wajah malas. Sasuke refleks melempar kaleng _softdrink_ nya pada wajah Kakashi. "Berhenti bermain-main, Sasuke. Cepat kau mulai latihan." Sasuke mendsengus pelan namun ia tetap bangkit dan mendekati microphonenya dan mulai mengeluarkan suara hebatnya yang diagung-agungkan penggemarnya sebagai suara dari surga.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Penandatanganan _Power Purchase Agreement_ berjalan dengan lancar, namun Hinata cenderung menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Entah itu disengaja atau memang karena ia harus mengurusi banyak hal. Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 11 lebih, sebentar lagi waktu makan siang.

Sasuke melangkah mengelilingi ruangan tempat penandatanganan PPA, presiden memilih kantornya sebagai tempat penandatanganan PPA. Ruangan itu cukup luas, dan banyak orang di dalamnya. Meskipun tingginya di atas rata-rata, Sasuke tetap kesulitan menemukan Hinata di antara banyaknya tamu undangan.

Sebuah seringaian kecil tercetak pada wajah Sasuke, ia berhasil menemukan Hinata, meskipun gadis itu tengah berdiri menyamping, tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Seringaian Sasuke perlahan memudar saat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrig tengah berbicara dengan Hinata, sesekali Hinata menutup bibirnya saat tertawa.

Hinata tidak pernah tertawa saat bersamanya, hal terbaik yang Sasuke dapat saat bersama gadis itu hanya nyanyian anehnya dan... senyumannya. Bukan sebuah tawa tersipu seperti yang diperlihatkan gadis itu di depan laki-laki asing berambut mencolok itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia melangkah mendekati Hinata. Namun, tepat pada langkah ke tiga ia berhenti. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah tiba-tiba datang dan merangkul bahu Hinata. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Hinata karena terhalang tubuh laki-laki antah berantah itu.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu memutar kembali ingatannya, ia teringat pada Gaara, model pendatang baru yang tempo hari menabrak mobil Hinata. Apa laki-laki itu juga datang kemari? Mengapa laki-laki itu mengikuti Sasuke terjun ke dunia _kelistrikan_?

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, cukup sudah. Ketidaksabaran Sasuke sudah mencapai batasnya. Jika ia kesulitan mendapatkan Hinata, maka orang lain pun harus mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Sasuke mengembuskan napas dengan kasar lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke tenang, namun penuh nada mengintimidasi di dalamnya.

Hinata dan laki-laki berambut merah itu menoleh. Sasuke terperangah laki-laki berambut merah itu bukan Gaara, tapi itu tidak mengubah rasa kesalnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Hinata berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Sasori pada bahunya.

Sasuke menyadari ketidaknyamanan Hinata pada laki-laki itu. "Bukankah kau akan makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

Hinata nyaris saja menyanggah ucapan Sasuke, namun saat merasakan remasan pelan pada bahunya, ia pun mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke. "Aku hampir lupa," ujar Hinata dengan nada menyesal. Hinata pun melepaskan rangkulan Sasori dan mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke, perkenalkan dia Akasuna no Sasori, Manager baru di salah satu Plant di Suna. Dan Sasori dia..."

"Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Hinata," ujar Sasuke datar namun penuh rasa percaya diri.

Sasori terbelalak namun ia segera mengendalikan ekspresinya. "Wow! Kau berpacaran dengan artis dengan reputasi paling buruk di Jepang?" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Luar biasa!" lanjut Sasori penuh penekanan.

"Sasori!" ujar Hinata memperingatkan, "Kau tidak berhak untuk berkata seperti itu!" Sasuke menyeringai senang mendengar pembelaan Hinata.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku tahu, Hinata."

"Apa yang kau tahu belum tentu benar," balas Hinata. "Bagaimana pun juga, kau harus menghormati Sasuke, karena dia salah satu investor kita."

 _Damn!_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati, baru saja ia diangkat tinggi dengan pembelaan Hinata, tiba-tiba saja ia dijatuhkan begitu saja.

"Jadi karena dia seorang investor?" tanya Sasori dengan nada mengejek.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke dengan tajam, pandangannya lurus menatap Sasori yang tingginya hanya mencapai dagu Sasuke. "Kita pergi. Sekarang."

Hinata mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasori. "Hey Hinata!" panggil Sasori.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh pada Sasori.

"Kalian bukan sepasang kekasih, bukan?" Sasori menyeringai kecil, beberapa orang pejabat dan tamu undangan yang berada di ruangan itu mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Kami... hanya sedang dekat," ujar Hinata nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan, namun masih dapat didengar orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Pandangan Sasori merdup, Sasuke menyadari itu lalu menyeringai. Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Hinata yang bergetar dengan erat lalu membawanya ke luar tempat pertemuan.

Mulai terdengar bisikan dari beberapa orang di sekitar Sasori. "Jadi, _Power Plant Manager_ baru itu berkencan dengan salah satu investor?"

"Bukan hal yang aneh," ujar salah satu pejabat dengan rambut yang mulai memutih. "Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada kabar _Power Plant Manager_ mengundurkan diri," lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak sadar jika lelaki tadi Uchiha Sasuke," ujar wanita paruh baya berjas merah. "Jika aku tahu, aku pasti akan memberikan nomor putriku padanya. Mungkin mereka bisa berkencan."

"Apa kau tadi tidak mendengar?" balas wanita berambut pirang, " _Power Plant Manager_ itu kekasihnya."

Wanita berjas merah itu menyeringai. "Kita akan lihat seberapa lama Sasuke dapat bertahan."

"Aku yakin tidak akan lama," ujar wanita dengan _blazer_ putih yang ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Mungkin setelah ditiduri dia akan ditinggalkan," timpal si wanita berambut pirang.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya kesal, entah mengapa ia merasa kesal saat orang-orang membicarakan teman dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ketinggalan apa?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi.

Sasori menoleh. "Sebuah kejadian menyebalkan," ujar Sasori sambil berlalu.

Naruto memandang kepergian Sasori dengan bingung lalu tersenyum miris. "Takdir memang senang mempermainkan kita, bukan?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Holaaaaaaa! Aku sebenernya emang niat bikin fanfic ini dengan genre _reverse harem_ – _reverse_ atau _reserve_ sih yang bener?- yah intinya _harem_ nya itu cewek alias Hinata dikelilingi banyak cogan. Asalnya kemaren aku mau update –After- Dating Online, eh ternyaaaaaata aku belum bikin laporan keuangan bulan November wakakakaka jadi kepaksa deh aku ngutek sama angka tanpa bisa nengok Sasuke sama Hinata di pernikahan aneh mereka.

Dan ternyata pas dibuka, -After- Dating Online masih berbentuk draft kasar. Maaaaak aku harus semedi tujuh hari tujuh malem biar bisa lanjut. Belum lagi aku bola-balik ngecek PO buat hadiah _give away_. Belum lagi kuota sekarat dan duit udah menipis... yaaaaay sumpah bikin nggak _mood_ buat nulis itu _teh_... Sebenernya yang bikin aku nggak _mood_ itu bukan pekerjaan, karena kerjaan aku tuh santai cuma butuh fokus aja.

Aku ngalamin _homesick_ , kalian tahulah gimana rasanya kangen rumah di awal-awal jauh dari ortu. Apalagi buat orang yang enggak punya temen di dunia nyata kaya aku. _Weekend_ kemarin aku nggak pulang ke rumah dan aku jalan-jalan sendiri ke Milan Kopo Mall sama ke Festival Citylink (dua-duanya ada di Bandung) jujur rasanya perih banget liat orang-orang jalan sama temen apalagi sama keluarganya.

Hampir tiap malem aku VC sama abang –ketemu gede- aku yang di Jakarta, chat juga sama temen-temen RAWS Community dan beberapa temen dari FFN dan Wattpad yang ngontek aku, kak Aisya Eva mah nggak usah diomongin lagi, _always_ sama dia mah. Aku selalu mengatakan hal yang sama pada mereka, "Aku kangen rumah." Pas ditelepon sama ayah pun aku pengen nangis, tapi pas mau nangis malah dikira lagi sakit, mereka malah khawatir, _pan belibet jadinya_. **Jadi aku minta maaf, kalo misalkan fic-fic aku nggak dapet** _ **feel**_ **nya, karena aku sendiri lagi perang sama diri aku sendiri.**


	8. Seven

**STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Seven**

* * *

Sasuke membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Kali ini Sasuke sengaja membawa mobilnya sendiri, Kakashi ia biarkan istirahat. Sebenarnya bukan sebuah istirahat yang menyenangkan, Kakashi mengurusi persiapan konser The Guardian. Tapi, bagi Sasuke itu termasuk istirahat bagi managernya, karena mereka tidak akan bertemu seharian.

Hinata yang duduk di samping Sasuke hanya bisa meremas tali tasnya. Hari ini Hinata meninggalkan ranselnya di ruangannya, karena ia berencana akan kembali bekerja setelah penandatanganan PPA. Tapi rencananya berubah saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan siang. Di satu sisi, Hinata bersyukur karena Sasuke bisa menjauhkannya dari Sasori. Di sisi lain, perasaan Hinata tak keruan karena ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah keras sejak meninggalkan kantor presiden.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tidak tahu Sasuke akan membawanya ke mana, tetapi ia familier dengan kawasan yang tengah ia lewati. Kawasan perumahan dan apartemen mewah di Konoha. Dahulu saat keluarganya masih utuh, Hinata tinggal di salah satu rumah di perumahan elit itu. Namun, semenjak mental ayahnya terganggu, mereka pun pindah. Ayahnya dan hanabi tinggal di sebuah rumah milik mendiang nenek Hinata, rumah sederhana namun nyaman, rumah itu bisa membantu pikiran ayahnya menjadi lebih tenang.

Sejak tadi, Hinata ingin bertanya ke mana Sasuke akan membawanya, namun enggan ia lakukan saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang semakin keras. Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah pelataran parkir kawasan gedung apartemen mewah. Apartemen kelas atas yang bisa membuatmu tidak makan selama berbulan-bulan hanya untuk bisa tingggal di sana satu hari.

Saat Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil, Sasuke segera menariknya memasuki gedung. Sasuke melemparkan kuncinya pada petugas valet. Lantai dasar gedung apartemen itu adalah sebuah mall mewah dengan berbagai toko ternama di dalamnya. Hinata tidak sempat melangkah masuk ke dalam mall karena Sasuke langsung menariknya menuju lift khusus pengunjung apartemen.

"Sasu..." panggilan Hinata terhenti saat Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam yang tak dapat Hinata artikan lain, selain tatapan penuh amarah.

Entah pada lantai berapa mereka keluar dari dalam lift, Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa menyusuri lorong kosong itu. Hinata kesulitan mengikuti langkah lebar Sasuke, karena rok dan sepatunya.

Sasuke baru menghentikan langkahnya saat di depan sebuah pintu berwarna gelap dengan nomor yang tidak dapat Hinata ingat. Sasuke mengetikan _password_ dengan cepat lalu menarik Hinata masuk saat pintu terbuka. Tarikan Sasuke pada tangan Hinata tidak terlepas meskipun sudah berada di dalam apartemennya. Sasuke tidak memberikan Hinata kesempatan untuk sekadar mengganti sepatu Hinata dengan sandal rumahan, ia membiarkan kaki Hinata menyentuh dinginnya lantai marmer.

Hinata memandang horor Sasuke saat laki-laki itu menendang salah satu pintu di dalam apartemen itu, sebuah kamar. Sinyal tanda bahaya dalam otak Hinata langsung menyala. Hinata memberontak namun tenaga Sasuke lebih besar, lelaki itu langsung menarik Hinata masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sekali tendang.

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan Hinata di atas tempat tidurnya. Hinata beringsut mundur, namun Sasuke segera menindihnya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan.

Mata Sasuke menatap tajam tepat pada mata Hinata, ia berusaha menyampaikan emosinya melalui tatapan matanya. "Kupikir kau wanita yang berbeda," ujar Sasuke dengan desisan tajam.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kupikir kita benar-benar bisa memulainya dengan berteman, ternyata aku salah." Saat Hinata hendak membuka mulutnya, Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Hinata. "Kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa berteman? Tak bisakah kau menatapku?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Hinata jujur.

"Haruskah aku menidurimu hingga kau mengandung bayiku seperti yang dilakukan laki-laki bajingan itu?! Agar kau mau mengakui kehadiranku sebagai laki-laki?!"

Hinata berpikir keras, mengandung bayi? Laki-laki bajingan? Apa maksud Sasuke? "Bayi apa maksudmu Sasuke? Aku belum pernah mengandung!" Apakah laki-laki bajingan yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Sasori? Ya Hinata pun ingin mengatakan jika Sasori memang bajingan.

"Kau masih ingin mengelak?" Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata agar bisa melihat jelas ekspresi gadis itu.

"Demi Kami-sama! Kau membuatku bingung, Sasuke!" jerit Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin berbicara. Maka aku akan melakukannya agar kau mau mengakuiku!" Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka jasnya lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

Hinata membelalakan matanya, ia tahu, ini sudah lebih berbahaya dari pada kegagalan _maintenance_ pada pembangkit listrik. Gadis itu mundur namun Sasuke segera mencegahnya. Hindung Hinata dapat mencium jelas aroma tubuh Sasuke, bukan aroma dari parfum atau pewangi pakaian. Itu murni aroma tubuh Sasuke, kuat namun lembut dan menenangkan di saat yang sama.

"Jika aku tidak melakukan ini, kau tidak akan pernah mengakui kehadiranku. Kau akan terus bersembunyi." Sasuke menutup ucapannya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat nan lembut pada bibir Hinata.

Hinata terbelalak, ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman dengan seorang lelaki –lebih tepatnya ini pertama kalinya ia dicium lelaki yang bukan keluarganya. Tapi sesuatu di bawah sana membuat Hinata lebih terbelalak. Karena panik, Hinata tak sengaja menggigit bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke mengaduh lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata. "Jadi kau ingin bermain kasar?" tanyanya sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah dan membentuk sebuah seringaian.

Hinata melebarkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya dan munduh hingga punggungnya menyentuh kepala ranjang. Sebuah keputusan yang salah. Hinata menyesal sudah mundur, harusnya ia biarkan saja Sasuke menyadarinya sendiri.

"Sasu..." wajah Hinata sudah benar-benar memerah.

Seringaian pada wajah Sasuke semakin lebar mendengar panggilan Hinata. "Kau mulai tertarik dengan ini?"

Hinata menggeleng dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya. "Jangan mende..." terlambat Sasuke sudah menyentuhnya. "...kat."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat noda darah di atas seprainya. "Hinata, aku bahkan hanya menciummu! Tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mendekat!" jerit Hinata frustrasi.

"Kau..."

"Aku sedang datang bulan!" jerit Hinata kesekian kalinya. Ini hari pertamanya, wajar jika darahnya sedang banyak-banyaknya. Hinata berencana untuk mengganti pembalutnya sebelum makan siang, tapi rencananya menjadi kacau karena kehadiran Sasori dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mematung dan menegakan tubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat _awkward_. Matanya bergantian menatap darah di atas seprai dan wajah Hinata. Sasuke membuka lemari yang tidak jauh darinya dan memberikan sebuah handuk baru berwarna putih pada Hinata. "Pakai itu untuk menutupi darah pada rokmu."

Hinata tidak memiliki pilihan selain menuruti Sasuke, ia melilitkan handuk itu pada rok putihnya. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya, ingin rasanya Hinata mengumpat. Ia tak menemukan stok pembalut yang seharusnya berada di sana. Hinata memutar kembali ingatannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang menyimpan stok pembalutnya pada ranselnya di kantor.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Hinata bergeming, bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali ke kantor dengan noda merah yang jelas terlihat pada rok putihnya. Orang-orang pasti akan menilainya aneh jika menggunakan handuk ini ke kantor.

Sasuke pun memutar tubuh Hinata hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya berusaha menumpulkan suaranya.

"Ano... Sasuke..."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, bibirnya geli menahan senyuman yang siap keluar kapan saja karena melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Boleh aku meminta... tolong?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Sebuah senyuman tercetak pada wajah Sasuke. "Membelikanmu pembalut?" terka Sasuke.

Hinata pun mengangguk kaku. Sasuke masih tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangannya yang masih bertengger pada bahu Hinata. "Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke, lelaki itu masih memasang sebuah senyuman manly yang membuat wanita manapun jatuh hati karena senyumannya. Setelah adegan saling tatap mereka berakhir, Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamarnya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi Sasuke yang berada di dalam kamarnya, setidaknya ia harus membersihkan noda itu sambil menunggu Sasuke.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Sasuke berdecak setiap dua detik sekali saat berada di dalam lift. Seingatnya waktu tempuh lift dari apartemennya di lantai 23 menuju lantai dasar, tidak lebih dari dua menit, tapi rasanya benar-benar lama.

Saat sampai di lantai dasar, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju sebuah minimarket. Beberapa pengunjung dan pegawai minimarket menyadari kehadirannya dan mulai mengarahkan kamera ponsel mereka. Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan berjalan menuju bagian popok dan pembalut. Ia memilih dua jenis pembalut, malam dan siang, ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih Hinata sukai.

Petugas kasir yang menerima barang Sasuke pun nyaris menjerit karena bisa melihat wajah Sasuke secara langsung dan ia merasa Sasuke sangat jantan karena mau membelikan pembalut untuk seorang wanita. Minimarket itu pun mendadak ramai karena kehadiran Sasuke, mereka mulai menebak-nebak untuk siapa Sasuke membelikan benda itu.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Shion sedang mengunjungi mall itu dan dia melihat Sasuke keluar dari minimarket. Shion langsung mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari dalam tasnya dan merapikan penampilannya, kemudian ia menghampiri Sasuke dengan gaya yang anggun. Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaan Shion, meskipun para fans di belakangnya mulai menjerit histeris. Fokusnya saat ini adalah membeli pakaian untuk Hinata, karena gadis itu tidak mungkin menggunakan rok atau pun handuknya.

"Sasuke-kun~" panggil Shion manja.

Sasuke menoleh lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, saat Shion semakin mendekat, Sasuke melongos dan memilih pergi ke salah satu toko pakaian wanita yang tidak jauh dari minimarket. Shion berdecak kesal dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah setelan kerja berwarna _peach_ , Sasuke ingat awal pertemuannya dengan gadis itu, Hinata mengenakan pakaian berwarna _peach_. "Ini terlalu kecil," ujar Sasuke. Shion terus mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, matanya memicing memerhatikan Sasuke.

Sebuah setelan kerja berwarna ungun pastel menarik perhatiannya, Sasuke memperhatikan setelan itu lalu tersenyum. "Ini cocok untuknya," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka warna itu Sasuke-kun!" ujar Shion sambil memasang wajah muram.

Sasuke menoleh. "Ini bukan untukmu."

Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak peduli! Yang pasti aku tidak menyukai warna itu!"

Sasuke menggedigkan bahu. "Terserah, itu bukan urusanku." Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja kasir dan menyerahkan pakaian yang akan dibelinya.

"Sepertinya, kekasih anda tidak menyukai pakaian ini, tuan," ujar petugas kasir laki-laki itu sambil melirik Shion yang tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Sasuke dengan sebal.

"Hn. Biarkan saja, dia bukan kekasihku." Petugas kasir itu mengangguk. "Apa kau juga menjual pakaian dalam?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Shion dan petugas kasir itu pun terbelalak. "Kami menjualnya, tuan. Ada di sebelah sana." Ia menunjuk salah satu sudut toko.

"Ambilkan aku sepasang warna merah dan hitam," perintah Sasuke datar.

"Ukuran apa tuan?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "37D!" jawabnya mantap. Petugas kasir itupun mengangguk dan mengambilkan pesanan Sasuke.

Di sisi lain, Shion tengah _shock_ karena tingkah Sasuke, laki-laki itu tidak mungkin memperlalukan teman tidurnya begitu istimewa hingga membelikannya pakaian dala seperti itu. "Kau membelikan semua ini, untuk siapa?" tanya Shion penasaran.

Sasuke kembali mendengkus. "Bukan urusanmu!" petugas kasir itu pun kembali dan segera memasukan pesanan Sasuke ke dalam _paper bag_ , Sasuke pun megeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan segera pergi setelah pembayarannya selesai.

Shion masih mengikuti Sasuke. Saat sedang menunggu lift Shion terus memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Ketika pintu ift terbuka Sasuke langsung masuk dan mentup pintunya tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Shion untuk ikut masuk. Sasuke sempat memberikan seringaian meremehkan pada Shion.

 **TBC**

Holaaaa sebenarnya aku pengen lanjut tapi kalo ini lebih panjang lagi, aku nggak tau bakal nulis apa chapter depan. Jadi yaudahlah gini aja wkwkwk gomen banyak narasi, soalnya aku ngerjain ini sambil ngerjainberbagai kerjaan di kantor jadi nggak terlalu kepikiran dialognya bakal gimana.


	9. Eight

**STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Eight**

* * *

"Kita akan ke mana, Anata?" tanya Mikoto sambil menggenggam tangan Fugaku yang berada di sampingnya. Rencanya hari ini Mikoto dan Fugaku akan berjalan-jalan -kencan- ke sebuah danau, seperti saat masih remaja dulu. Namun tiba-tiba saja Fugaku memutar arah.

"Apartemen Sasuke," jawab Fugaku datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Aku baru saja menelepon salah satu staf di kantor presiden, mereka mengatakan jika Sasuke pergi meninggalkan acara penandatangan PPA."

Mikoto mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Tadi pagi, Sasuke mengabariku dia berada di kantor presiden."

Fugaku menggedigkan bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika Sasuke mengerjakan tugas dengan baik."

"Mengapa harus apartemen Sasuke? Mungkin saja dia sedang di luar, Anata."

"Kakashi sudah memberi tahuku sejak kemarin jika jadwal Sasuke hari ini hanya menandatangani PPA. Dan petugas valet di apartemen Sasuke mengatakan jika Sasuke baru saja sampai di apartemennya."

Mikoto menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, namun seulas senyum menempel pada wajahnya yang tetap awet muda meskipun mulai memasuki kepala lima. Meskipun terlihat tidak menyukai Sasuke, sebenarnya Fugaku lebih menyayangi Sasuke dibandingkan Itachi.

Sasuke yang liar, keras kepala, sulit diatur, dan berani mengambil jalan sendiri persis seperti Fugaku saat masih muda. Sedangkan Itachi anak penurut yang enggan menentang perintah Fugaku.

"Jangan berlebihan ya, Anata."

Fugaku tersenyum kecil. "Tidak akan."

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Sasuke masuk ke adalam apartemennya dan menemukan Hinata tengah duduk di atas kasurnya dengan ekspresi _awkward_. Ia pun memberikan bungkusan yang berisi pembalut dan pakaian pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu ukuranmu, aku hanya asal menebak," ujar Sasuke sambil menggedigkan bahu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke sembarang arah.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, seingatnya semua ukuran pembalut sama saja, tidak ada urusannya dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Namun saat ia mengecek isi bungkusan yang berisi pakaian, wajahnya memerah. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sasuke melirik Hinata. "Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Hinata canggung.

"Aku akan membeli makanan di cafetaria." Sasuke keluar dari kamar tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas, ia memang membutuhkan underwear dan pakaian kerja bersih karena akan kembali ke kantor. Tapi ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan benar-benar membelikannya, mau membelikan pembalut saja sudah hal yang luar biasa sekaligus memalukan ditambah membelikan underwear.

Hinata tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan itu, saat ini ia harus membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia juga harus membersihkan noda darah di atas seprai. Hinata pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar sepanjang lorong, setiap lantai di apartemen ini memiliki cafetaria yang menyajikan menu dari berbagai belahan dunia. Entah mengapa ia merasa canggung saat memberikan barang-barang yang dibelinya pada Hinata, padahal saat tadi membelinya ia merasa biasa saja. Bukan kah saat membeli benada-benda itu ia seharusnya merasa canggung karena orang-orang memperhatikannya.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Hinata?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Beruntunglah kawasan apartemennya privat, tidak akan ada fans ataupun paparazi yang mengikutinya.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Fugaku membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke tanpa memasukan sandi, perkiraannya tidak salah, Sasuke ada di apartmennya karena Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkan apartemennya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

"Sasuke," panggil Fugaku sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam apartemen. Fugaku dan Mikoto pun berkeliling apartemen mencari Sasuke. Tepat saat Mikoto membuka kamar Sasuke, Hinata muncul dari kamar mandi sambil membawa bungkusan pada tanganya dan sebuah handuk di tangan lainnya.

"Hinata," ujar Mikoto dengan wajah tak percaya ditambah saat melihat noda darah di atas seperai.

Ini di luar perkiraanku, batin Hinata. "Baa-san," Hinata berusaha menampilkan sebuah senyum ramah namun yang terlihat malah sebuah senyuman bersalah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku sambil menyelinap di antara Mikoto dan pintu. "Kau... bukankah kau kekasih Itachi? Mengapa kau berada di apartemen Sasuke?"

Mikoto menyikut perut Fugaku. "Hinata bukan kekasih Itachi! Dia bujangan lapuk!"

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke dari pintu depan. "Siapa yang datang?"

Perhatian Fugaku dan Mikoto teralih pada Sasuke, sebelumnya Fugaku sempat melihat noda darah di atas seprai. Terdengar suara sandal rumahan yang diseret di atas lantai marmer. Sasuke kaget dengan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya di apartemen namun yang lebih mengagetkan posisi mereka berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Kaa-san, tou-san..." suara Sasuke masih terdengar tenang, namun nyaris tenggelam. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu jika kalian akan kemari?"

Fugaku menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Kau harus memberikan penjelasan pada tou-san tentang semua ini!" perintah Fugaku.

Wajah Sasuke persis seperti anak sekolah yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan pihak sekolah menelepon kedua orang tuanya saat ia sedang berada di jalan, mereka memberitahu kedua orang tuanya jika Sasuke berbuat nakal saat berada di sekolah. Sasuke pernah memerankan peran seperti itu di salah satu dorama beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun ekspresinya saat itu tidak begitu menghayati seperti saat ini.

Sasuke sempat melihat kepala Hinata menyembul di belakang ibunya, Hinata terlihat meringis kecil pada Sasuke. Sasuke menaruh makanan yang baru saja dibelinya dan mengikuti orang tuanyake ruang tengah.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Hinata menunduk, enggan menatap anggota keluarga uchiha. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke, berhadapan langsung dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Ini benar-benar sudah lebih dari memalukan. Ayolah, Kami-sama sepertinya sedang senang membuat Hinata malu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau meninggalkan kantor presiden sebelum penandatanganan PPA selesai?" tanya Fugaku datar dan dingin.

"Aku pergi setelah penandatanganan selesai, tou-san. Aku dan Hinata hanya tidak ikut makan siang di sana." Merasa namanya disebut, Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya dan hal yang pertama Hinata lihat adalah senyuman lebar dari Mikoto.

Fugaku menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Alasan mendesak apa yang membuat kalian pergi dari sana? Untuk bercinta, hah?!" Fugaku menaikan intonasinya. "Di mana akal sehatmu Sasuke? Membawa kekasih Itachi ke apartemenmu dan menidurinya?!"

Mikoto mengusap pelan lengan Fugaku. "Anata, sudah. Kau tadi sudah berjanji bukan?" Fugaku hanya menghela napas menunggu penjelasan Sasuke dan Hinata. Perempat siku tak kasat mata muncul pada pelipis Sasuke.

"Kami tidak melakukan itu, jii-san!" jerit Hinata, "ini salah paham." Otak Hinata mulai berpikir keras, ia harus menyusun kata sebaik mungkin agar ia tidak semakin malu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan bercak darah di atas tempat tidur Sasuke?"

Hinata terdiam, ia harus memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat agar Fugaku bisa mempercayai ucapannya dan tidak membuatnya semakin malu, apalagi di depan keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke berdecak pelan karena Hinata belum juga menjawab.

"Hinata sedang datang bulan dan darahnya merembes di atas tempat tidurku." Sasuke menggedigkan bahu, wajahnya tetap datar. Sedangkan Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya agak keras karena ia benar-benar merasa malu saat ini.

"Benarkah?" tanya Fugaku penuh selidik.

"Tou-san bisa mengeceknya di portal berita online, beberapa menit yang lalu aku pergi ke minimarket di bawah untuk membelikan Hinata pembalut."

"Kau... membelikan Hinata pembalut?" tanya Mikoto tak percaya.

"Aku juga membelikan pakaian kerja dan pakaian dalam... Awww!" Sasuke meringis saat merasakan cubitan dari Hinata pada lengannya. Meskipun masih berbalut jas, Sasuke masih bisa merasa sakit. Sasuke benar-benar membuat Hinata malu seharian ini.

Mikoto segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu, saat sudah menemukannya ia menunjukannya pada Fugaku. Keduanya pun mengangguk serempak.

"Baiklah, tou-san percaya." Sasuke dan Hinata pun bernapas lega. "Tetapi, itu belum menjelaskan kenapa kalian meninggalkan tempat penandatanganan PPA sebelum waktunya," lanjut Fugaku.

"Hinata tidak suka keramaian, jadi kami makan siang di luar. Dan saat di jalan darah Hinata merembes pada roknya, jadi aku mampir kemari agar Hinata bisa mengganti pakaiannya."

Dalam hati Hinata bertepuk tangan karen Sasuke benar-benar jago berakting, tidak sedikitpun terlihat bahwa ia sedang berbohong, ia bisa menutupi semua kejadian sebelumnya dengan baik.

"Kau berselingkuh dari Itachi?" tanya Fugaku pada Hinata.

"Anata, sudah kukatakan, Hinata bukan kekasih Itachi. Dia memang sering bersama Itachi saat di Berkeley, tapi mereka hanya berteman. Bukan 'kah begitu Hinata?" Mikoto melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Itu benar, Jii-san. Aku dan Itachi hanya berteman."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kau berkencan dengannya?"

"Kami dalam proses pendekatan," jawab Sasuke cepat sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia sudah merasa agak rileks saat ini.

"Aku pikir kau akan menikah dengan Itachi, aku masih ingat jika kau selalu ada di apartemen Itachi saat kami menengoknya, kau juga selalu berjalan-jalan dengan Itachi." Fugaku mengatakannya dengan datar, tanpa tahu ucapannya melukai hati Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sedekat itu dengan baka aniki," ujar Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya.

Mikoto tersenyum lebar, ini waktu yang tepat untuk menggoda anak bungsunya itu. "Salah kau sendiri tidak pernah ikut menengok kakakmu di Berkeley."

Sasuke mencebikkan bibirnya, menurutnya daripada ia harus jauh-jauh pergi ke California hanya untuk menengok baka anikinya, lebih baik ia melakukan pemotretan atau bercinta dengan artis-artis cantik yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi tingkahnya yang tak acuh pada keluarganya itu, menjadi bumerang baginya. Mungkin saja jika saat itu ia lebih memilih mengikuti orang tuanya ke California, ia akan lebih mengenal Hinata, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan mungkin ia bisa sedikit mengurangi track recordnya yang benar-benar buruk.

Tapi, tidak ada gunanya menyesali itu, yang terpenting saat ini adalah memperbaiki reputasinya dan membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya.

"Jadi, apa tou-san dan kaa-san ada maksud lain kemari? Selain untuk menceramahiku?" tanya Sasuke ketus, meskipun dalam hatinya ia merasa senang karena ornag tuanya mau mengunjunginya meskipun bukan di waktu yang tepat. Frekuensi keluarganya bertemu dan berkumpul sangat jarang, bahkan bisa dihitung jari dalam sebulan. Namun belakangan saat Itachi sakit, mereka pun jadi sering bertemu dan berkumpul di rumah sakit.

"Tidak, tou-san hanya ingin memastikan jika penandatanganan PPA yang kalian lakukan berjalan dengan lancar."

"Tou-san tidak perlu khawatir, aku melakukannya dengan baik."

"Karena ada Hinata di sampingmu," ujar Mikoto seolah Hinata tidak ada di sana.

 **TBC**

Aku gak bakal bahas tentang chapter ini, aku tau kacau banget. Kalian nggak mau ikutan give away nih? Seriusan lho ini belum ada peserta satupun. Padahal hadiahnya ada notes dengan cover cerita-ceritaku (SasuHina ada 5 bahkan) ada juga novel Muara Rasa dan Love is The End. Masih bingung cara ikutannya? Coba cek deh work yang Himekazeera's Give Away di akun Wattpadku. Yang aktif di ffn tapi pengen ikutan, kuy bikin akun wattpad!


	10. Nine

**MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Nine**

* * *

Hinata terus bekerja dengan Macbooknya, di samping Macbooknya sebuah laptop berwarna hitam dengan layar menyala yang menunjukan penurunan produksi listrik di salah satu _plant_. Hinata sesekali menghela napas, matanya sesekali melirik sebuah amplop berwarna perak yang tidak jauh dari tempat pensilnya.

Kemarin malam –setelah kejadian memalukan di apartemen Sasuke- orang suruhan Sasuke datang ke kantor Hinata memberikan sebuah tiket VVIP untuk konser The Guardian besok malam. Tiket itu dibungkus dengan amplop berwarna perak mewah dan namanya ditulis dengan jelas pada amplop itu.

Sebenarnya Hinata berniat datang, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kemarin Sasuke sudah mau menebalkan wajahnya untuk membelikan pembalut dan pakaian dalam untuknya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja salah satu _plant_ yang berada di Otogakure mengalami masalah penurunan daya yang drastis.

Matsuri mendapatkan tiket penerbangan ke Otogakure paling cepat nanti malam pukul sepuluh, sedangkan konser Sasuke akan dimulai pukul delapan. Hinata meringis pelan, dia memang biasa membelah diri untuk mengawasi berbagai _plant_ dan pekerjaan kantor lainnya di saat yang sama, jadi seharusnya hal ini tidak masalah.

Hinata menutup laptopnya dan menelepon Matsuri, memberikan beberapa pesan –baca perintah- pada sekretarisnya itu. ia harus pulang lebih cepat agar bisa menyiapkan keperluannya untuk pergi ke Otogakure dan menghadiri konser Sasuke.

 _Blush_. Wajah Hinata seketika memerah ketika mengingat Sasuke. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu jika ia mendapat undangan spesial dari Sasuke atau sebuah gosip besar akan tersebar seantero Jepang. Hinata bersyukur tidak ada yang menyebarkan fotonya saat masuk ke apartemen Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel pribadi Hinata berdering menampilkan panggilan WhatsApp dari ayahnya. Hinata meneguk ludahnya susah payah, entah mengapa semenjak mental dan tempramennya terganggu, Hinata selalu merasa gugup saat berinteraksi dengan ayahnya. Meskipun hanya sebatas melalui telepon. Sebuah trauma tertanam dalam pikirannya begitu saja.

" _Moshi-moshi..._ tou-san."

"Hinata..." panggil Hiashi pelan, "kapan kau akan pulang?"

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu pada ayahnya, ia tidak bisa memberikan janji kapan ia bisa pulang.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Hiashi di seberang sana. "Tadi tou-san menelepon ke kantormu, sekretarismu mengatakan jika kau akan pergi ke Otogakure."

Hinata meneguk ludahnya kembali, lidahnya terasa asam dan pahit. Ia tidak bisa mengelak. "Tou-san sedang berada di Oto?" pertanyaan bodoh, rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Kemarin saat perjalanan pulang dari kantor, Hanabi melakukan panggilan video dengannya. Adiknya itu membawa Ryuuki dan ayahnya ke rumah salah satu saudara mereka di Otogakure, ayahnya tahu jika ia dan Hanabi bertelepon karena sempat melambai padanya.

"Iya, berkunjunglah kemari jika sempat, kau masih ingat rumah keluargamu yang berada di sini bukan?" Hinata mendengar nada permohonan dan perintah terselubung dalam kalimat itu.

Hinata tidak ingin berpikiran buruk namun bayang buruk hari itu tiba-tiba saja memenuhi pikirannya. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk mulai menghantuinya.

"Kau menginap di sini, tidak perlu di hotel," lanjut Hiashi.

"Ba-baik tou-san." Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat pada sang ayah, Hinata menutup panggilan secara sepihak dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi. Keringat dingin muncul pada keningnya yang tertutup poni, kedua tangannya bergetar nyaris mati rasa. Apakah efek dari sebuah rasa takut semengerikan ini? Hinata tidak pernah mengerti dengan keadaan mentalnya saat ini.

Setelah merasa mulai tenang, Hinata pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan kantor.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Sasuke duduk di kursi tengah mobil van khusus milik The Guardian. Sai duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang sambil bersenandung ria. Sedang Nagato duduk di kursi paling belakang bersama Kurenai -make up artis mereka- sambil memainkan _game_ perang anatar galaksi. Sementara itu Kakashi duduk di samping sopir dan tidak hentinya menjawab telepon masuk.

Ponsel di tangannya terus ia putar, ia ingin menghubungi Hinata, memastikan gadis itu hadir pada konsernya malam ini atau tidak. Jika Hinata tidak bisa hadir karena mobilnya masih perbaikan, maka ia akan meminta orang suruhannya untuk menjemput Hinata. Sasuke merasa ragu untuk menelepon Hinata, ia takut gadis itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting, karena kemarin ia sempat sedikit membuang waktu gadis itu dengan membawa gadis itu ke dalam obrolan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menelepon seseorang jika hanya memutar-mutarnya," ujar Sai datar.

Sasuke berdecak, "Urusai."

"Kau terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang bimbang," lanjut Sai.

"Padahal kau akan memasuki kepala tiga," timpal Nagato tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar ponselnya.

"Saat sampai di studio kita langsung berlatih, jika ada kepentingan, lakukan sekarang. Jangan sampai mengganggu latihan terakhir ini. terutama kau, Sasuke." Kakashi sengaja menekan kalimat terakhirnya, meskipun Sasuke sudah hebat tanpa latihan tapi bagaimana pun juga mereka perlu latihan bersama.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun menelepon Hinata. " _Moshi-moshi,_ " ujar Sasuke.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENGUCAPKAN SALAM SAAT MENELEPON?!" teriak Nagato. Kurenai refleks menampar lengan atas Nagato.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau jadi datang ke konserku?"

Sasuke sempat mendengar suara mobil yang melaju kencang di sekitar Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas."

"Kau sedang menyetir?"

"Iya, ada apa Sasuke? Pertanyaanmu tadi tidak jelas."

Benar 'kan, Sasuke menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat. "Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti, kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai."

"Tidak, katakan saja sekarang. Aku harus bersiap-siap, jadi tidak bisa mengabarimu."

Sasuke menghela napas, gadis itu pasti tidak akan datang ke konsernya. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting, berhati-hatilah saat menyetir."

"Ha'i." Hinata mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Berhati-hatilah saat menyetir," cibir Sai. "padahal kau sering menyetir dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata."

"Kau juga sering menyetir sambil mabuk, atau sambil meraba-raba wanita yang ada dalam mobilmu," timpal Nagato.

Sasuke memberikan death glare bergantian pada kedua temannya yang menyebalkan itu. Ayolah, Sasuke tidak perlu menjelaskan pada mereka jika ia berniat berubah demi Hinata bukan?

Saat turun dari van Sasuke langsung mendecih pelan karena melihat Shion bersama dua orang asistennya turun dari sedan mewahnya. Demi Kami-sama, Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai Shion dari sisi manapun.

Nagato tersenyum semeringah dan langsung mehampiri Shion. "Shion-san," panggil Nagato sambil melambaikan tangan.

Shion sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya. "Ah, kau gitaris The Guardian itu bukan?"

Mata Nagato melebar senang. "Aku Nagato." Nagato pun menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Shion.

Mata Shion tidak fokus pada Nagato, justru ia sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Nagato sambil memainkan ponsel dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangan lainnya ia masukan ke dalam saku. Raut kekesalan -dan kekecewaan- tergurat jelas pada wajah Sasuke.

"Kau akan menjadi pembawa acara pada konser ini, bukan?" tanya Nagato.

Shion menampilkan sebuah senyuman -yang terpaksa. "Iya aku akan menjadi pembawa acara, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan saat aku memanggil nama kalian ke atas panggung?"

"Ah, tolong perkenalkan kami dengan baik, karena kami akan membawakan lagu terbaru kami," ujar Nagato berseri-seri, "Aku menantikan penampilan terbaikmu." Nagato terdiam sejenak sambil menggosakan kedua tangannya dengan gugup. "Sebenarnya... aku adalah penggemarmu."

Shion kaget lalu tersenyum palsu pada Nagato, Sai yang berdiri di samping Sasuke dapat melihatnya meskipun dari kejauhan. "Aku pun pengemar The Guardian."

"Benarkah?!"

"Cih! Membuang-buang waktu saja." Sasuke pun berlalu memasuki gedung tempat konser, diikuti Sai, Kakashi, dan Kurenai.

Nagato memutar tubuhnya. "Hoi, Sasuke! Aku belum selesai berbicara dengan Shion-san."

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli sambil melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Kali ini giliran Nagato berdecak sebal. "Aku harus pamit, Shion-san. Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi." Nagato membungkuk sebentar lalu berlari menyusul timnya.

Sementara itu setelah kepergian Nagato, Shion memberengut sebal karena Sasuke terus mengabaikannya dan sampai saat ini Shion belum mengetahui untuk siapa Sasuke membelikan pakaian wanita di pusat perbelanjaan kemarin.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Jadi, seperti ini rencannya. Hinata akan meninggalkan apartemennya pukul tujuh malam, ia tidak ingin terlambat dan jika bisa ia ingin bertemu dahulu dengan Sasuke dan menjelaskan alasannya tidak bisa menonton konsernya hingga selesai.

Setelah itu, pukul sembilan Hinata akan pergi ke bandara Konoha. Perjalanan dari tempat konser Sasuke menuju bandara sekitar empat puluh lima menit. Hinata hanya berharap jalanan akan sedikit lenggang mengingat hari sudah malam.

Dan di sinilah Hinata, ia berkali-kali menghela napas di depan cermin, sejak tadi ia merasa bingung harus mengenakan pakaian seperti apa untuk datang ke konser The Guardian. Sasuke tidak mengatakan konsernya akan seperti apa dan itu membuat Hinata kesulitan menyesuaikan pakaiannya. Hinata tidak tahu lagu-lagu band Sasuke, Hinata bahkan tidak akan pernah tahu Sasuke memiliki band jika laki-laki itu tidak mengirim undangan konsernya.

Hinata merasa kesal sendiri karena merasa membuang-buang waktunya, ia pun memutuskan mengenakan dress sebatas lutut dengan lengan tiga perempat berwarna hitam. Ia pun mengikat sedikit bagian atas rambutnya dan memberikan sebuah jepitan pita berwarna putih, hadiah dari Neji.

Simpel dan elegan.

Hinata mendekati tempat tidurnya dan kembali memeriksa kopernya yang berada di atas kasur, semua perlengkapannya sudah ada di dalam sana. Ia pun mendekati ransel yang biasa ia bawa ke kantor, memastikan alat tempurnya di plant lengkap. Setelah selesai, Hinata pun keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa koper dan ranselnya. Untung saja mobilnya sudah selesai diperbaiki tadi pagi, ia tidak perlu lagi kerepotan untuk pergi ke sana- ke mari.

Hinata pun mengirim sebuah pesan pada Sasuke. Lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan meninggalkan rumahnya.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 _It was never supposed to be love  
Love absolutely not like that_

"Berhenti... berhenti... berhenti..." protes Kakashi.

 _I told myself it wasn't love_

 _I fooled myself many times before, but  
_

 _Although I am deceived every time,_

Sai dan Nagato perlahan menghentikan permainan musiknya, namun Sasuke masih saja bernyanyi.

 _I deceived myself, but..._

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. "Kenapa kalian berhenti?"

Sai menunjuk Kakashi –yang sedang berdiri di bawah panggung- dengan dagunya. Sasuke pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sai. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi meremas kertas di tangannya dengan gemas. "Mana penjiwaanmu pada lagu baru ini, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Kakashi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, ia sudah tidak tidur sejak dua hari yang lalu demi mungurusi konser ini. Ia hanya berharap The Guardian dapat membawakan lagu terbaru mereka dengan baik, karena konser ini khusus diadakan oleh rumah produksi tempat The Guardian dan artis tarik suara lain bernaung sebagai ajang untuk memperkenalkan lagu-lagu terbaru mereka pada publik.

"Suaramu sudah bagus, Sasuke."

"Lalu di mana masalahnya?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" seru Kakashi, "tapi, tidak ada jiwa dalam lagu ini, bagaimana mungkin penonton akan tersentuh dengan lagu ini? ini lagu cinta Sasuke! Bawa hati dan jiwamu ke dalam lagu ini."

"Hati dan jiwaku sudah pergi ke tempat lain."

"Kau bukan pujangga yang harus mengarang lagu, Sasuke," ujar Nagato.

Sasuke menggedigkan bahunya. Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar, Sasuke pun mengambilnya dan membuka pesan itu. Sasuke pun kaget namun masih berusaha memasang wajah datar. "Kita latihan dengan serius, dan katakan pada penata acara untuk mengubah susunan acara. The Guardian akan tampil pertama."

"APA KAU GILA, Sasuke?!" seru Kakashi dan Nagato bersamaan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Kakashi berdecak kesal lalu berjalan ke belakang panggung untuk mendiskusikan perubahan susunan acara.

* * *

 **TBC**

Kumaha? Aku gatau harus komen apa sama part ini, labil pisan ini perasaan wkwkwk. Btw, aku bakal cosplay di Click Square, Bandung hari Minggu (30/12) siapa tau ada yang mau ketemu atau fotbar wkwkwk


	11. Ten

**STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Ten**

* * *

Konoha Budokan tempat diadakannya konser The Guardian begitu ramai dipadati orang-orang yang mengenakan berbagai atribut khas dari setiap club penggemar. _Concert hall_ yang dapat menampung tujuh ribu orang itu, dihiasi berbagai spanduk dari para artis yang akan tampil. Hinata pun bisa melihat gambar Sasuke yang tengah mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah dibalut jas berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna hitam, sepasang sayap malaikat jatuh berwarna hitam muncul dari punggungnya.

 _'_ _Sasuke memang tampan,'_ ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Sudah setengah jam Hinata mengantre di depan loket tiket, panitia hanya menyediakan satu pintu masuk di bagian utara Konoha Budokan. Hinata pun sempat kesulitan mencari tempat parkir, akhirnya ia memarkirkan mobilnya di bagian barat _concert hall_ dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk di bagian utara.

"Hinata-san?" panggil Gaara agak ragu.

Hinata menoleh. "Sabaku-san?"

Gaara tersenyum miring. "Gaara saja, kau ingin menonton konser?" _tentu saja bodoh! Ini concert hall dan hari ini ada konser_ , rutuk Gaara dalam hatinya. Ia merasa konyol saat berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Hinata menunjukan amplop berwarna silver pada tangannya sambil menggedigkan bahu. "Begitulah."

"Sejak tadi kau mengantre?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ah! Panitia konser ini benar-benar menyebalkan, tidak menyediakan loket khusus untuk tamu VVIP. Tapi, aku bisa membantumu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, Gaara menarik tangan Hinata dan memberi kode pada pengawalnya untuk membuka jalan.

"Beri jalan, tuan Sabaku Gaara akan masuk ke _concert hall_!" perintah salah satu pengawal Gaara.

Orang-orang bergeser, memberikan jalan untuk Gaara dan Hinata. "Sabaku-san, tolong lepaskan tanganku."

Gaara tidak mengindahkan permintaan Hinata, ia justru tersenyum mendengar desas-desus di sekitarnya yang mengatakan betapa tampannya dirinya dan betapa cocoknya Hinata bersamanya. Saat sampai di depan loket tiket, Hinata mengempaskan lengan Gaara dengan paksa. Gaara terlihat sedikit terkejut namun, ia segera memasang wajah datar.

"Tolong tiketnya, nona," ujar penjaga loket. Hinata pun memberikan tiketnya, penjaga loket itu sedikit berjengit saat melihat tiket Hinata. "Tiket VVIP atas nama Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sasuke yang mengundangmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Begitulah. Tolong segera dibereskan," ujar Hinata pada penjaga loket.

Penjaga loket tersenyum kikuk lalu memberikan tiket Hinata yang sudah diperiksa. "Anda bisa langsung ke sana, ada dua orang yang akan mengantar anada menuju tempat duduk anda."

"Jangan pergi, tunggu aku sebentar." Gaara memberikan tiketnya pada penjaga loket dan tanpa menungu lama penjaga loket mengembalikan tiket Gaara.

Gaara dan Hinata pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Hinata tidak terlihat canggung, justru Gaara terlihat tegang di sampingnya. "Jadi... kau dan Sasuke memang sedang dekat?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Hinata dengan senyuman kecil pada wajahnya.

" _Souka_ ," jawab Gaara pelan.

Hinata sepertinya tidak berniat mencari topik pembicaraan, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat-lihat _concert hall_. Banyak remaja tingkat sekolah menengah pertama dan menengah atas yang berdiri di bagian atas _concert hall_ sambil meneriakan nama idola mereka, yang paling Hinata dengar dengan jelas adalah The Guardian dan Sasuke.

"Ini kursi Anda, Nona," ujar seseorang yang membimbing Hinata masuk ke dalam gedung. Hinata menoleh ke belakang, Gaara duduk di barisan paling ujung, satu baris di belakang Hinata. Kursi Hinata terletak di barisan ketiga dari panggung, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tata panggung dari sana.

" _Arigatou_." Orang yang mengantar Hinata pun membungkuk lalu kembali ke pintu masuk. Hinata kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu mengetikan sebaris pesan pada Sasuke.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

"Apa kau tertidur, Sai?!" tanya Kurenai dengan suara agak keras, ia tengah merias wajah Sasuke.

"Ah!" Sai terkejut, "Aku tidak tertidur, senpai."

Sasuke kembali merasakan getaran pada sakunya, ia pun segera mengeceknya.

 _ **Hinata:**_ _Aku sudah duduk di kursi yang kau pesan, aku bisa melihat panggung dengan jelas dari sini._

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, sambil mengetikan balasan untuk Hinata.

 _ **Sasuke:**_ _Tempat yang kupilih bagus bukan? Terima kasih sudah datang._

Sebuah senyuman masih menempel pada wajah Sasuke, ia kembali membaca pesan yang tadi Hinata kirimkan padanya.

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Aku akan datang ke konsermu, tapi aku hanya bisa sebentar. Aku harus mengejar penerbangan ke Otogakure._

Sasuke rela menjadi artis pembukaan demi Hinata, padahal biasanya ia tampil di pertengahan acara, karena menjadi bintang tamu utama.

"Berhenti bermain ponsel, Sasuke! Sebentar lagi kita akan tampil," seru Kakashi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. "Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kau ingin tampil paling awal," lanjut Kakashi.

"Hinata datang ke mari, tapi dia harus segera pergi ke Otogakure."

"Aku dengar ada pemadaman listrik bergilir di sana, wajar jika ia harus meninjaunya langsung."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, sepertinya ia harus mengajak Hinata bicara setelah selesai tampil.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

"Ya! Inilah penampilan perdana The Guardian dengan lagu terbaru mereka," ujar Shion dari atas panggung.

Sasuke, Sai dan Nagato berdiri pada tempat masing-masing, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Hinata. Saat berhasil menemukannya, sebuah senyuman lagi-lagi terbentuk pada wajah Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Hinata.

Shion melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu –seseorang- yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Yang shion liat hanyalah lautan penggemar yang mengelu-elukan nama personil The Guardian –terutama Sasuke-. Shion tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun mengikuti instruksi untuk kembali ke belakang panggung dan membiarkan The Guardian untuk tampil.

 _It was never supposed to be love  
Love absolutely not like that  
I told myself it wasn't love_

 _I fooled myself many times before, but  
Although I am deceived every time,  
I deceived myself, but_

 _My heart keeps on calling you.  
My heart sometimes calling you.  
My heart keep calling your name._

Hinata terhipnotis dengan suara Sasuke yang mengalun begitu merdu, mereka saling bertatapan, meskipun terhalang jarak antara panggung dan bangku penonton. Para penonton pun terhanyut dengan lagu cinta yang Sasuke bawakan.

 _I must love you this much  
This should be call LOVE,  
I must be loving you this much_

 _I must wait for you this much  
This should be call WAITING.  
Must be waiting for you this much_

 _No matter how much it hurts,  
Even I got hurt,  
Even though it hurts so much,_

 _My heart can't leave you  
I still can't let go of you.  
My heart can't seem to let you go_

 _I love you_

Hinata merasakan getaran pada hatinya saat Sasuke mengatakan lirik terakhirnya, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya. _'Ada apa dengan perasaanku?'_

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Gaara menyaksikan semua adegan itu. kilatan luka menggores tatapan matanya, namun amarah begitu tersurat dalam bola mata jadenya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja." Gaara mengepalkan tangan kanan di atas pahanya.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Hinata keluar dari _concert hall_ pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit, ia sempat menonton tiga artis setelah penampilan Sasuke. Hinata berjalan menuju mobil sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tas selempangannya, mencari kunci mobilnya.

Setelah berhasil menemukannya, Hinata berjalan santai menuju mobil sambil menyenandungkan lagu anehnya. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah lagu aneh, itu adalah lagu yang sering disenandungkan mendiang ibunya saat Hinata masih kecil, lagu itu dibuat oleh salah satu komposer ternama –teman mendiang ibu Hinata.

Hinata sempat melihat siluet seseorang bersandar pada bagian belakang mobilnya, setelah Hinata menyipitkan matanya, ia mengenali siluet itu. Sasuke sedang berdiri di dekat mobilnya. Saat hendak melambaikan tangannya, Hinata melihat seorang wanita mendekati Sasuke. Hinata pun segera bersembunyi di salah satu mobil yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Kau meninggalkan ponselmu, Sasuke-kun," ujar wanita itu, Hinata mengenali suara itu sebagai suara pembawa acara di atas panggung tadi.

Sasuke mendengkus. "Tidak perlu repot-repot bertingkah baik agar aku menyukaimu, karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyukaimu," ujar Sasuke ketus.

Hinata tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wanita itu, namun Hinata dapat melihat jika wanita itu mendekati Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya. Hinata terbelalak, tubuhnya agak bergetar. Bibir itu... bibir yang pertama kali mengecupnya, tiba-tiba saja dikecup oleh wanita lain dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Teruslah mengelak, pada akhirnya kau akan jatuh dalam pelukanku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Shion pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke.

Hinata tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke karena penerangan yang kurang disekitar area parkir, ia bisa melihat jika Sasuke menggerakan jarinya di atas ponsel dan ponsel Hinata yang disimpan di dalam tas berbunyi. Bunyi dari ponsel itu terdengar ke tempat Sasuke berdiri, Sasuke menghentikan panggilannya dan mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata, kau di sana?"

Hinata gugup dan bingung harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa saat ini. "A-aku baru sampai di sini, Sasuke." Hinata tidak membiarkan Sasuke semakin mendekat, ia lebih memlih untuk mendekati Sasuke –lebih tepatnya mendekati mobilnya. "Kenapa kau berada di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sambil berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Kau akan pergi ke Otogakure, bukan?" Hinata pun mengangguk. "Kita akan pergi bersama, aku ada urusan di sana."

Hinata tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengangguk. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata? Berharap Sasuke sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk menemanimu di Otogakure? Jangan bermimpi Hinata, kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke," ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke yang menyadari Hinata tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, memutuskan untuk mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Hinata dan menggandeng tangannya menuju mobil. "Sepertinya kau sedikit tidak fokus, jadi biarkan aku yang menyetir." Hinata tidak melakukan penolakan, ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak bisa sepintar tou-san?"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak pantas disebut kakak! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga adikmu sendiri!"_

 _"_ _Kau memang tidak tahu diri! Ke mana dirimu saat ibumu membutuhkanmu?!"_

 _"_ _Hanya bisa masuk Berkeley? Di mana hasil kerja kerasmu?"_

Hinata segera membuka matanya, napasnya memburu, keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangan dan wajahnya. Mimpi buruk, lagi-lagi hal itu selalu terjadi saat ia sudah berkomunikasi dengan ayahnya. Mimpi buruknya kali ini bahkan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, mungkin itu efek karena Hinata terlalu memikirkan pertemuannya dengan sang ayah.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, ia baru ingat jika ia tengah berada di dalam pesawat menuju Otogakure. Sebagian lampu dipadamkan karena penumpang sudah mulai tertidur. Perjalanan dari Konoha menuju Otogakure memakan waktu hampir delapan jam, jika menggunakan kereta bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua belas jam.

Sekilas Hinata melirik pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Telinga laki-laki itu ditutup earphone berwarna putih dan matanya terpejam. Hinata sedang tidak ingin mencuri kesempatan untuk mengagumi Sasuke, pikirannya saat ini masih kalut karena mimpi buruknya itu.

Perlahan, Hinata menaikan kedua kakinya dan memeluknya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jendela di sampingnya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar, air mata mengucur dari kedua mata _amethys_ -nya. Hinata tidak peduli jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, justru yang ia khawatirkan tangisannya akan mengganggu orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hinata pun berusaha meredam tangisnya dengan menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya cukup keras, mungkin ia harus meminta Matsuri meneleponnya besok pagi untuk mengingatkannya membeli vitamin C.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah selimut menutupi punggung Hinata, ia pun mendongkak untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada pramugari yang menyelimutinya. Namun, Hinata terdiam saat mengetahui Sasuke lah yang menyelimutinya.

"Tak apa, keluarkan saja."

Air mata mengucur semakin deras pada pipi Hinata, bukan merasa lega, Hinata justru merasa semakin sakit karena teringat momen di mana wanita lain mengecup bibir Sasuke. Tak kunjung mendapat respons dari Hinata, Sasuke pun berinisiatif merengkuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, ia membiarkan gadis itu menangis pada dadanya.

 **TBC**

Aku udah bilang, aku lagi suka bikin cerita yang tokohnya itu punya masalah sama keluarganya hahaha dan lagi aku nggak pernah bilang kalo keluarga Hinata baik-baik aja di fic ini, aku cuma bilang kalo Hiashi mentalnya agak terganggu setelah kepergian Hikari. Sebenarnya aku lahir dan dibesarkan di dalam keluarga yang harmonis –hingga saat ini- tapi ayah sama ibuku punya latar belakang keluarga yang hancur, makanya aku bisa tanya-tanya mereka buat cerita ini.

Oh iya, besok aku mau ke Dago sama temenku, kayanya sih bakalan mampir ke KFC yang di Dago dekat Gerai Tri. Siapa tau kalian ada yang main ke sana wkwkwk aku ke sana siang, jam makan siang.

Oh iya, give away ku belum fix kapan diumuminnya, soalnya jurinya belum pada ngasih hasil penilaian. Tapi aku agak kecewa gara-gara kalian mulai unfol akunku padahal GA belum selesai.


	12. Eleven

**MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Eleven**

* * *

Hinata menyeret kopernya menuju antrean orang-orang yeng tengah menunggu taksi di luar bandara. Gadis itu sudah meminta Sasuke untuk tidak mengikutinya dan laki-laki itu menurut begitu saja. Meskipun saat ini Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dari rombongan antrean -bersama dua pengawalnya- sekadar memperhatikan Hinata.

Seorang sopir taksi menghampiri Hinata. "Hendak pergi ke mana, Nona?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

Hinata tersenyum pada pria pertengahan lima puluh tahun itu. "Pembangkit listrik 17 di dekat pantai Akari."

Sopir taksi itu mengangguk. "Biar saya yang mengantar." Hinata mengangguk dan membiarkan sopir taksi itu membawa kopernya.

Saat di dalam taksi, Hinata langsung duduk di dekat jendela dan menempelkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela. Ia sempat menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke tidak mengikutinya. Hinata memang tidak mengharapkan Sasuke akan diam-diam mengikutinya dan menjadikan alasan pekerjaan agar bisa mengikutinya ke Otogakure. Hinata sadar, hidupnya tidak sedrama itu dan ia tidak memerlukan drama untuk membuat hidupnya semakin menyedihkan.

Otogakure adalah salah satu kota kaya dan maju di Jepang, dengan sistem pendidikan, transportasi, dan kesehatan yang tidak kalah dari Konoha dan Tokyo. Tapi hari ini Otogakure nyaris seperti kota mati, listrik masih mengalir hanya saja dengan daya yang rendah. Televisi mampu menyala namun agak kacau, beberapa lampu LED masih bisa menyala namun agak redup.

Tapi yang menjadi masalah utama adalah pompa air yang menggunakan listrik, orang-orang akan mati jika tanpa air.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia tidak pernah menyesal hidup –bekerja- dengan memegang tanggung jawab kehidupan banyak orang. Hanya saja, terkadang pekerjaannya begitu menyebalkan dan membuatnya tidak pernah merasa benar-benar hidup.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

" _Air heater leakage_ ," ujar Hinata setelah membaca laporan dari salah satu bawahannya.

" _Ha'i_ Hinata-sama."

"Kalian sedang memperbaiki masalah ini bukan?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi keras. Moodnya dalam keadaan buruk saat ini.

"Kami sudah memperbaikinya sejak mulai terjadi kebocoran kecil."

"Mengapa kalian tidak memberitahu publik tentang masalah ini?" lelaki di depan Hinata meremas bagian depan jasnya.

Ingin rasanya Hinata melempar dokumen di tangannya. Apa karena ia kurang memperhatikan _plant_ di Otogakure, cara kerja mereka lebih lambat dibanding plant lain. Hinata memilih untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya mulai terasa pening.

"Sekarang juga buatlah publikasi di media, biar aku yang turun langsung mengurus _plant_."

"Demo, Hinata-san... itu terlalu berbahaya." Karena tejadi kebocoran dan uap hasil pembakaran batu bara mengalir ke pipa lain. Kejadian seperti itu berpotensi besar menimbulkan ledakan.

"Aku sudah tahu risikonya, dan aku sudah siap menanggung semua kemungkinan yang terjadi," ujar Hinata sambil melangkah meninggalkan kantor perusahaan listrik Otogakure.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Hinata kembali duduk di dalam taksi, taksi itu dipesan khusus oleh Hanabi untuk menjemput Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata hendak membuat sebuah alasan agar bisa menginap di hotel, ia benar-benar tidak siap bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Hinata menatap antrean mobil di luar, seingat Hinata jalur menuju rumah saudaranya bukanlah jalanan ramai yang sering dilewati kendaraan. Hanya jalanan biasa yang tidak terlalu ramai ataupun sepi. Namun entah mengapa kali ini terjadi antrean yang begitu panjang di jalanan itu.

"Ada apa di depan sana?" tanya Hinata pada sopir taksi yang juga terlihat sama kesalnya dengan Hinata.

"Sedang ada syuting, seluruh jalan ditutup, nona."

"Apakah tidak ada jalan alternatif?"

"Tidak ada, nona. Jalur ini satu-satunya jalur yang bisa dilewati menuju tujuan Anda."

Hinata berdecak kesal, artis-artis dan rumah produksi di luar sana selalu seenaknya menutup jalan demi kepentingan syuting dengan alasan sudah mendapat izin dari pihak keamanan setempat. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk tidur, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada memikirkan Sasuke ataupun ayahnya.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Satu jam kemudian Hinata sampai di rumah saudaranya, ia refleks mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat melihat Sasuke tengah mengobrol dengan Hanabi di depan teras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Hinata saat turun dari taksi. Ia tidak ingin repot-repot menutupi emosinya saat ini. Hinata paling benci jika ada orang asing yang mengusik keluarganya, meskipun saat ini Sasuke hanya mengobrol dengan Hanabi.

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya. "Oh, hai Hinata," ujar Sasuke dibarengi senyuman yang jarang ia tunjukan pada media.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?!" Hinata menajamkan suaranya seperti hendak memecat bawahannya. Mood Hinata sudah kacau karena masalah di plant, lalu sekarang melihat Sasuke membuat moodnya semakin merosot tajam.

"Aku sedang mengobrol dengan adikmu. Hey! Kau tidak pernah mengatakan jika anak kecil yang kutemui saat rapat dan saat di rumahmu itu anak dari adikmu."

"Tidak ada gunanya aku mengatakannya padamu," ujar Hinata datar.

Sopir taksi yang mengantarkan Hinata membawakan koper dan ransel Hinata lalu segera pamit,ia dapat merasakan aura yang berbeda dari penumpangnya itu.

"Hinata," panggil Hiashi dari ambang pintu. Kulit pucat pada wajah lelaki itu semakin kentara ditambah kerutan yang menghiasi beberapa bagian wajahnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dari waktu ke waktu. Tatapan matanya yang lembut dan penuh rindu itu justru terasa menusuk jantung Hinata, menyebarkan rasa sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Tatapan Hinata berpindah pada ayahnya, Hinata berdiri kaku seperti manekin saat tubuh ringkih sang ayah memeluknya erat-erat. Kedua tangannya menggantung, rasa nyeri itu menyebar semakin lebar mengikuti jejak hangat pelukan Hiashi.

Hinata merasakan tatapan ingin tahu dan bingung dari Sasuke, ia yakin lelaki itu menyadari reaksinya tidak wajar. Bukankah pertemuan ayah dan anak seharusnya penuh haru dan kebahagiaan? Mengapa suasana di sekitar Hinata dan Hiashi terasa begitu canggung.

Sebuah suara muncul dalam pikiran Hinata. _Palsu... palsu... palsu... semuanya palsu..._

Hinata pun segera mudur hingga pelukan Hiashi terlepas. Hiashi tersentak kaget, sementara itu Hinata menunduk, matanya bergerak gelisah dan nyaris berair. Hinata pura-pura merapikan poninya yang tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Apa kau lelah, Hinata?"

 _Palsu... palsu... otou-san tidak seperhatian ini... otou-san membenciku..._ ujar suara dalam pikiran Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk kecil lalu segera menyeret kopernya dan membawa ranselnya tanpa berpamitan pada Sasuke ataupun Hanabi. Saat melewati ruang tengah, Ryuuki dan Take tengah bermain Play station sambil tengkurap di atas karpet, mereka sempat memanggil Hinata, namun gadis itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Hinata langsung berjalan menuju kamar yang dahulu sering ia gunakan saat menginap di rumah ini.

Hinata langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lalu mulai menangis. Ia tidak pernah memperkirakan jika ayahnya akan memeluknya seperti tadi. Ini tidak seperti masalah yang terjadi di plant, Hinata tidak tahu cara mengatasi masalahnya dengan sang ayah. Menangis bukan penyelesaian masalah, itu hanya membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Sementar itu di teras...

"Ojii-san, sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa Hinata terlihat begitu ketakutan?"

Hiashi menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. "Ini semua salahku, terlalu cepat untuk kau tahu sekarang," ujar Hiashi dibarengi sebuah senyuman.

"Apa Hinata akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Tentu saja, jika dia tidak baik-baik saja kau yang harus membuatnya baik-baik saja." Hiashi pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, calon ayah mertuanya sudah memberikan lampu hijau. Hanya tinggal menaklukan Hinata yang sulit.

"Sasuke-san, apa kau akan makan malam di sini?" tanya hanabi.

Sasuke menoleh. "Sepertinya tidak, aku sudah ada janji dengan salah satu produser."

"Oh baiklah." Hanabi mengangguk. "Tapi, boleh kita berfoto dahulu sebelum kau pergi?"

"Baiklah." Sasuke langsung mengambil ponsel di tangan hanabi dan mereka berdua pun berswafoto.

"Arigatou Sasuke-san, teman-temanku pasti akan iri melihat foto ini."

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan hanabi ia hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di seberang rumah keluarga Hinata.

 **TBC**

Gomenasai! Ini cuma 1K jadi pendek bangeeeeeeeeet, aku lagi banyak kerjaan dan lagi nggak mood juga ngelakuin ini itu gara" cape. Jadi aku minta maaf yaaaa, aku nggak tau minggu depan bisa update atau enggak, soalnya aku belum costest buat event tanggal 20, aku belum nyobain make up Ciel Phantomhive ;( padahal event bentar lagi.


	13. Extra Part - Itachi 1

**MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Extra Part – Itachi 1**

* * *

Itachi duduk di barisan ketiga dari depan. Dari tempat duduknya, ia masih bisa melihat ke arah papan tulis dengan jelas. Ruangan itu berbentuk setengah bola dengan desain yang unik, menunjukan berbagai pemandangan dunia pada bagian langit-langitnya, termasuk pemandangan sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi.

Udara musim panas mulai terasa, tidak ada bedanya musim panas di California maupun di Konoha. Itachi mengembuskan napasnya, ia ingin segera pulang ke tanah kelahirannya, setidaknya ia bisa melihat sisa-sisa sakura yang masih bermekaran dan mendatangi _matsuri_.

Tahun pertama di negeri orang memang sangat berat. Jika diberi pilihan, sebenarnya Itachi lebih memilih untuk berkuliah di Konoha. Tapi ayahnya selalu mengatakan, "Kau harus menjadi contoh untuk Sasuke, aku ingin dia mengikuti jejakmu berkuliah di luar negeri." Terpaksalah Itachi melakukan les ini-itu setelah lulus dan baru bisa memulai kuliah di usia sembilan belas –nyaris dua puluh tahun-.

Padahal adiknya itu begitu tak acuh padanya karena merasa tidak mendapat perhatian yang cukup dari sang ayah. Adik semata wayangnya itu lebih memilih untuk mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu sebagai model majalah dari pada harus memperhatikan Itachi yang berjuang mati-matian agar bisa masuk UC Berkeley.

Sebenarnya Itachi tidak sendirian, ia berangkat ke California bersama beberapa orang temannya. Tapi, semua temannya laki-laki, tidak ada yang menarik.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tiba-tiba saja duduk di depan Itachi, ia membawa setumpuk buku dalam dekapannya. Tubuhnya begitu mungil dibandingkan mahasiswa lain, dia lebih cocok menjadi anak sekolah menengah pertama dibandingkan seorang mahasiswi. Itachi dapat melihat jika wajah gadis itu khas perempuan Jepang.

Itachi tersenyum sekilas, ia berinisiatif untuk mengajak gadis itu berkenalan. Itachi menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu, gadis itu pun menoleh. Itachi kembali tersenyum karena tebakannya tepat, gadis itu berwajah oriental khas perempuan Jepang, matanya seperti mutiara seperti milik anggota salah satu keluarga konservatif di Konoha.

"Boleh kita berkenalan?" tanya Itachi.

Mata gadis itu melebar lalu ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan pindah ke barisan paling depan, tepat berada di tengah.

Itachi menghela napas kembali, ia pun mulai berpikir apakah penampilannya terlihat mengerikan karena rambutnya yang mulai tumbuh panjang dan pakaiannya yang serba hitam? Itachi tak mau ambil pusing, ia mungkin bisa berkenalan dengan gadis itu di kelas Bahasa Inggris di hari lain.

Kelas terasa membosankan, orang-orang sibuk memperhatikan materi yang disampaikan dosen cantik di atas podium itu. Itachi mendapat skor TOEFL yang sempurna, jadi ia sudah hafal di luar kepala materi yang disampaikan dosen itu. Ia justru fokus pada dosen tersebut, bukan pada materinya.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Itachi tertidur selama pelajran berlangsung –sekitar dua jam- orang-orang mulai berhamburan meninggalkan ruangan dan langkah mereka yang terburu-buru membuat Itachi terbangun.

Kedua mata gelapnya terbuka, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Teman-temannya tengah berdiskusi entah tentang apa, dan saat melihat ke atas podium Itachi dapat melihat gadis yang tadi duduk di depannya tengah berbicara dengan dosen cantik yang tadi mengajar.

"Apa yang kalian diskusikan?" tanya Itachi pada Uchiha Naka.

"Ah! Kau tadi tertidur sepanjang pelajaran rupanya," ujar Naka, "Ms. Izumi memberikan tugas untuk libur musim panas, tugas kelompok. Tapi, maaf kelompokku sudah pas."

"Oh," jawab Itachi santai. Ia tidak masalah tidak memiliki kelompok, ia pasti bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu sendirian.

"Kau yang di sana," panggil Izumi sambil menunjuk Itachi.

"Aku?" tanya Itachi sambil menunuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya –seperti yang biasa dilakukan orang Jepang.

"Iya kau, bisa kemari sebentar?"

Itachi tersenyum sekilas dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di bawah kursi lalu berjalan mendekati Izumi. Hinata yang sejak tadi berdiri di hadapan Izumi bergeser ke samping saat Itachi datang. Dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku lihat kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku tadi."

Itachi mengangguk kecil. "Aku sedikit mengantuk."

Izumi menghela napas pelan. "Aku memberikan tugas kelompok, dan sepertinya hanya kau dan nona Hinata yang belum mendapat kelompok."

"Hinata?"

Izumi tersenyum lalu merangkul Hinata. "Dia Hyuuga Hinata, dia mahasiswa paling muda tahun ini. Dia berasal dari Jepang."

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Itachi, aku pun berasal dari Jepang." Hinata hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Itachi tanpa membalas uluran tangan Itachi.

"Hinata ini sedikit pemalu, tapi aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Izumi pun menjelaskan tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan. Hinata mendengarkan dengan baik sambil sesekali membuat catatan pada _notes_ kecilnya. Sementara itu, Itachi bergantian memperhatikan Izumi dan Hinata, entah mengapa ia merasa tertarik pada dua orang itu.

Hinata langsung undur diri setelah Izumi menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Ia mengabaikan Itachi yang berniat mengajaknya diskusi tentang tugas mereka.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Itachi pergi ke caffe di dekat Universitas Berkeley, caffe itu berubah menjadi diskotik di malam hari. Mata gelapnya mencari meja kosong di dalam caffe itu, tapi semuanya sudah penuh. Itachi melihat ke sudut caffe dan menemukan Hinata tengah duduk sendirian dengan sebuah Macbook di hadapannya dan dua gelas bekas kopi.

"Boleh aku ikut duduk?" tanya Itachi sopan.

Hinata mendongkak kaget. "Si-silakan, I-Itachi- _senpai_."

Itachi pun duduk di hadapan Hinata sambil menunggu minumannya. "Aku berasal dari Konoha, dan kau?" tanya Itachi.

"A-aku pun berasal dari Konoha," jawab Hinata dibarengi sebuah senyuman, wajah gadis itu terlihat lebih rileks daripada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Wah! Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki teman cantik dari Konoha. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sangat muda, berapa usiamu?"

"Enam belas tahun," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kau bahkan lebih muda dari adikku!" setelah itu mereka mulai mengobrol dengan santai seolah sudah lama saling mengenal.

"Ah kalian di sini rupanya," seru Izumi.

" _Konnichiwa, sensei,_ " sapa Hinata.

" _Konnichiwa?_ " ujar Itachi bingung.

"Itachi _-senpai_ belum tahu jika _sensei_ orang Jepang juga."

Izumi duduk di samping Hinata, senyuman tidak menghilang dari wajahnya. "Ayahku berasal dari Amerika dan ibuku berasal dari Tokyo."

" _Souka_." Itachi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga akan menjadi dosen pembimbingmu selama berkuliah di sini, Itachi." Itachi pun mengangguk malu.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Izumi, Itachi dan Hinata pun semakin dekat terutama Itachi dan Izumi, mereka mulai berpacaran.

"Halo, _baa-san, jii-san_ ," sapa Hinata saat melihat Mikoto dan Fugaku berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Itachi.

"Halo Hinata, kau menginap lagi di apartemen Itachi?"

Hinata menggedigkan bahu. "Begitulah _baa-san_ , Itachi sedang menginap di luar jadi aku tidur di sini untuk menghangatkan tempat tidur Itachi."

Mikoto dan Fugaku pun tertawa, mereka merasa memiliki anak perempuan setiap bertemu Hinata. "Lagi-lagi adik Itachi tidak ikut kemari, dia sedang banyak pekerjaan," jelas Fugaku sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang di depan televisi.

" _Ne_ , Hinata. _Baa-san_ sangat berharap kau bisa menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha." Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sementara itu di sebuah taman di depan sebuah klinik, Itachi duduk sendirian di atas sebuah bangku kayu sendirian. Izumi mengeluh tidak enak badan belakangan ini, Itachi pun memutuskan untuk menemaninya ke dokter. Karena ruang tunggu klinik tersebut kurang nyaman, Itachi pun memilih untuk menunggu di luar.

Itachi meremas dadanya, entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba sakit saat mengingat bagaimana kisah masa lalu Izumi sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Izumi pernah menikah, namun pernikahannya hanya berjalan selama dua tahun. Lelaki yang ia pacari selama tiga tahun benar-benar berbeda setelah menikah. Begitupun dengan ibu mertuanya yang selalu banyak menuntut. Tak jarang pula Izumi mendapat kekerasan fisik dari suaminya karena dianggap tidak becus menjadi istri.

Dan puncaknya, ibu mertua Izumi meminta suami Izumi untuk menceraikannya karena belum bisa memberikan keturunan setelah dua tahun menikah.

"Itachi- _kun_ ," panggil Izumi dengan sebuah senyuman lebar pada wajahnya, ia membawa sesuatu pada tangannya.

Itachi bangkit dan mengajak Izumi untuk duduk. "Bagaimana hasilnya? Tapi kau terlihat... senang."

"Entah ini kabar baik atau kabar buruk untukmu."

Itachi menggenggam kedua tangan Izumi, "Ayolah katakan bagaimana hasilnya?!" ujar Itachi gemas.

"Aku hamil," ujar Izumi. Itachi terdiam wajahnya mendadak polos, Izumi pun terlihat khawatir. "Apakah itu kabar buruk?" tanya Izumi ragu.

Sebuah senyum lebar tercetak pada wajah Itachi dan ia pun langsung memeluk Izumi. "Itu kabar yang luar biasa! hanya saja aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini," ujar Itachi. "Bagaimana bisa? Padahal dahulu kau..."

Izumi membungkam Itachi dengan ciumannya. "Aku pun tidak tahu, tapi jangan kau ungkit lagi masa laluku, sayang."

Itachi mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Izumi. "Bagaimana jika kita beritahu orang tuaku, mereka sedang berkunjung kemari."

Izumi menggeleng. "Aku belum siap untuk itu, Itachi- _kun_."

Itachi tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. _Arigatou_ Kami-sama, aku sangat bahagia."

 **STUN OF LOVE**

"Jadi?" tanya Hinata di suatu jam makan siang.

"Izumi mengandung anakku," jawab Itachi bangga.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil mengunyah nasinya. "Kau akan menjadi ayah?" Itachi mengangguk. "Dan aku akan memiliki keponakan?" Itachi kembali mengangguk. Hinata kembali terdiam dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Respons mu di luar perkiraanku," ujar Itachi, "aku pikir kau akan berteriak sambil memelukku dan mengucapkan selamat."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan itu, hanya saja tempat ini tidak memungkinkan. Orang-orang akan tahu hubunganmu dengan Izumi-sensei." Itachi bahkan hampir lupa jika hubungannya dan Izumi dirahasiakan dari penghuni Berkeley.

"Kau benar." Itachi mengangguk.

Hinata membereskan peralatan makannya. " _Omedetou_ , kau akan menjadi ayah." Hinata bangkit dari kursinya.

"Akhirnya! Kau mengucapkan selamat padaku!" Hinata menggedigkan bahu sebagai respons. "Kau harus menyusulku!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi tersenyum menggoda. "Cari kekasih sana! Kau akan kesepian jika aku benar-benar menikah!"

"Aku tidak akan kesepian jika pun kau menikah."

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya. Seingatnya remaja seumuran Hinata seharusnya sedang semangat-semangatnya bergonta ganti pacar, tapi gadis itu malah terlihat tak acuh dengan hal-hal berbau romansa, selain pada novel-novel roman klasik yang -terbit bahkan sebelum ayah dan ibu Itachi lahir- sering Hinata baca.

Itachi menggosokan telunjuk dan jempol pada dagunya. "Apa Hiashi-jii san tidak memperbolehkanmu memiliki kekasih?" tebak Itachi. Seingat Itachi, Hiashi adalah orang yang cukup keras, ia bahkan tidak segan membentak Hinata di hadapan banyak orang jika ia berbuat salah.

Seperti saat Hinata memberikan hasil ujian akhir semesternya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hinata dan Hiashi bertemu di sebuah caffe, Itachi tentu saja ikut karena Hinata yang memintanya. Hiashi langsung murka saat tahu salah satu mata pelajaran Hinata mendapat C+. Padahal menurut Itachi dan Hinata mata pelajaran itu tidak begitu penting karena tidak ada hubungannya dengan jurusan yang mereka ambil, hanya saja itu salah satu mata pelajaran wajib di empat semester.

Menurut Itachi, Hiashi cukup keterlaluan karena mempermalukan putrinya sendiri di depan banyak orang hanya karena sebuah nilai.

"Tidak, tou-san tidak peduli tentang itu," ucap Hinata datar.

Sebuah ide melintas dalam pikiran Itachi. "Bagaimana jika kau, aku jodohkan dengan adikku?!"

"Adikmu?"

"Ah sebenarnya dia tidak pantas disebut adik, dia tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganku."

 _(Di tempat lain, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya)_

"Kau sama seperti ibumu, senang menjodohkanku dengan adikmu. Walau sampai saat ini aku belum tahu bagaimana rupa adikmu itu."

"Dia tampan, walau aku lebih tampan darinya. Dia seorang artis."

"Benarkah?" wajah Hinata terlihat antusias, namun lanjutan ucapannya membuat Itachi merasa jatuh ke dalam jurang. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang yang banyak penggemar." Hinata pun berlalu menyimpan peralatan makannya.

Itachi pun segera mengikuti Hinata. "Kau ini... ayolah, aku yakin adikku tidak seburuk yang ada dalam pikiranmu." Di dalam hati Itachi berdoa semoga Kami-Sama mengampuninya karena sudah berbicara sesuatu yang tidak sebenarnya. Adiknya memiliki reputasi paling buruk di Konoha, namun penggemarnya sangat banyak.

"Aku tidak tertarik, Itachi." Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas kantin, Hinata pun berjalan keluar diikuti Itachi di belakangnya. "Aku masih ada kelas satu jam lagi, dan harus meminjam beberapa buku ke perpustakaan, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tempat membosankan itu?" Itachi mencibir.

Hinata refleks _menggeplak_ lengan atas Itachi sekuat tenaga. "Terserah jika kau tidak mau ikut!"

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Aku bukan tidak ingin, tapi aku harus mengantar Izumi ke rumah sakit."

"Jadwal kontrol?"

"Begitulah." Itachi tersenyum bangga.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, ikut berbahagia. "Ya sudah, pergilah. Aku bisa sendiri."

Itachi merangkul bahu Hinata. "Setidaknya aku harus mengantarmu dengan selamat hingga tempat membosankan itu."

"Terserah kau saja," ujar Hinata pasrah sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan bersama Itachi.

 **TBC**

Holaaaaa harusnya ini aku update nanti abis chapter 15 tapi karena aku enggak bisa nulis chapter 12 gara" laptopku rusak, jadi aku mending update ini aja. Karena hari Jumat aku ada kerjaan di luar kantor dan Sabtu mau costes Kuroshitsuji, jadi aku mending update sekarang.

Nah dikit-dikit mulai keungkapkan masa lalu mereka, kaya yang nggak sinkron chapter ini sama chapter 3 tapi nanti bakal nyambung kok, tanang aja...

Btw jangan lupa review yaaa...


	14. Twelve

**STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Tweleve**

* * *

Hinata bergelung di balik selimutnya, ia merasa posisi itu adalah yang paling tepat untuk menyembunyikan dirinya sementara dari dunia. Ia menyesali keputusannya untuk pulang ke rumah kerabatnya di Otogakure. Padahal ia bisa menginap di hotel mewah dengan uang tabungannya sendiri, tanpa perlu meminta uang kantor.

Hinata menghela napas pelan saat mendengar ketukan pada pintu. Hinata membiarkan hingga ketekuan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya, namun beberapa saat kemudian ketukan itu kembali terdengar, bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hinata memilih untuk semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut.

"Hinata nee, ini aku, Hanabi."

"Aku tidak lapar, Hanabi," teriak Hinata dari balik selimutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak merasa lapar meskipun makanan terakhir yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya -yang bisa ia ingat- adalah sepotong chesee cake saat di kafetaria _plant_. Ia hanya perlu memejamkan matanya dan berpikir seolah tidak terjadi apapun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Memang tidak terjadi apapun bukan? Hanya pertemuan antara ayah dan anak yang sudah lama tak berjumpa.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan nee-chan." Terdengar nada permohonan dari Hanabi.

Hinata menyingkap selimut lalu menarik kakinya menuju pintu dan membukakannya. "Masuk," perintah Hinata datar.

Hanabi pun masuk sambil menyimpan nampan berisi beberapa camilan dan coklat hangat di atas meja kecil. "Sasuke-san yang membelikannya untuk nee-san."

Hinata melirik sekilas melalui ekor matanya, tiba-tiba saja perutnya bersuara. " _Damn!_ " umpat Hinata pelan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Hinata berusaha mengubah suasana agar tidak terasa canggung, meskipun aura negatif masih menguar dengan jelas dari tubuhnya. Hinata melipat kakinya di atas kasur.

"Nee-chan masih takut pada tou-san?" _bodoh! Tentu saja, kau tadi melihatnya dengan matamu sendiri_ , rutuk Hanabi dalam hati.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Hinata pelan sambil menunduk. Kilas balik semua bentakan dan kata-kata merendahkan dari ayahnya kembali berputar dalam ingatannya, seperti sebuah film lama.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan separah itu, aku pun tidak tahu jika Sasuke-san akan memperparah suasana."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya kemari?"

"Tadi setelah berjalan-jalan dengan Ryuuki dan otou-san ke sebuah taman yang berada di perbatasan Otogakure, aku tersesat dan ponselku kehabisan baterai, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat peta. Saat aku kebingungan, Sasuke-san dan kru syutingnya melintas dan membantu kami."

"Lalu?"

"Kami mampir ke Supermarket tempat Sasuke-san syuting dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan, ayah mengajak Sasuke-san untuk mampir jadilah ia ke mari setelah syuting selesai."

Sama sekali bukan salah Sasuke, tambah Hinata dalam hati. Sasuke justru sudah membantu keluarganya, meskipun ia merasa sangat lucu karena segalanya terasa begitu 'kebetulan'. Ah! Bukan kebetulan, tapi memang sudah ditakdirkan.

"Tidak ada anak yang takut melihat ayahnya sendiri," bantah Hinata. "Ini salahku sendiri."

"Hinata-nee tidak salah, Hinata-nee hanya perlu waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka nee di masa lalu."

"Aku tidak ingin disembukan oleh waktu." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

Memang berapa banyak waktu yang ia perlukan untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukannya? Meskipun sembuh, luka itu akan meninggalkan bekas yang begitu dalam pada jiwanya.

Keheningan menyergap keduanya, Hanabi pun berdeham pelan. "Bagaimana hubungan Hinata-nee dengan Toneri?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kudengar Hinata-nee dan Toneri semakin dekat." Hanabi menggigit setiap katanya.

Hinata melebarkan matanya, manusia laknat dari planet mana yang mengatakan kabar itu pada adiknya. "Ku pikir ini lelucon, Hanabi? Mana mungkin aku sengaja mendekati mantan suami dari adikku sendiri?!"

Hanabi pun menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah percaya dengan kabar burung seperti itu.

"Hanabi... sampai saat ini aku belum berniat untuk menikah, jadi kau tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam," tutup Hinata dibarengi sebuah senyuman.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi artis yang hebat seperti saat ini, ia hanya ingin membuat namanya dikenal orang-orang seperti kakek dan ayahnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika bekerja sebagai public figure akan menimbulkan berbagai tekanan dalam hidupnya. Dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari dan tujuh hari dalam seminggu, para penggemar selalu mengawasinya.

Padahal ia sudah memiliki backing yang cukup bagus, tapi tetap saja ada yang menyebarkan tingkah membeloknya. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar meniduri para wanita itu –kecuali saat sedang mabuk, ia benar-benar tahu risiko penyakit berbahaya yang ditimbulkan karena berganti-ganti teman tidur.

"Kau sedang tidak ingin membuat masalah atau kau berniat membuat masalah yang merepotkan setelah semua ketenangan ini?" tanya Madara yang tengah duduk tenang di hadapan Sasuke sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya.

Sasuke berdecak pelan sambil merendahkan topinya agar semakin menutupi rambut mencuat dan wajahnya, ia merasa salah satu pengunjung caffe tengah mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya. "Kenapa kakek mengajakku bertemu di tempat umum seperti ini? Kau menjual mansionmu hingga tidak bisa mengajakku bertemu di sana?"

Madara terkekeh pelan. "Ayolah kau jangan menghina kakek tua ini seperti itu."

 _'Kakek tua dengan rambut hitam, kaos hitam dibalut kemeja berwarna biru dan celana jeans? Aku berharap Kami-sama tidak sedang mengutuk kakekku,'_ ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Kakeknya benar-benar mengerti mode, meskipun tidak pas dengan usianya.

"Kau tahu kabar tentang salah satu orang paling kaya di dunia ikut mengantre burger di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan? Aku sedang mengikuti gayanya."

"Kau tidak perlu megajakku melakukan itu, kakek. Jadi kau menyuruhku kembali dari Otogakure hanya untuk menemanimu minum kopi?"

Tadi malam setelah selesai syuting di Otogakure, Madara tiba-tiba saja menelepon memintanya untuk kembali ke Konoha secepatnya. Sasuke pun langsung menurutinya, ia bahkan hanya tidur dalam hitungan jam.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh, kau tidak membuat masalah yang merepotkanku selama satu bulan ini. Aku tahu dari ayahmu jika kau sibuk menggantikan Itachi mengurus pekerjaan di pembangkit listrik, tapi aku benar-benar aneh mendengarmu tidak melakukan masalah."

"Anggap saja aku bertobat," ujar Sasuke sambil menggedigkan bahunya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin berubah?"

"Entahlah, aku belum begitu yakin."

"Kau berubah karena wanita?" tanya Madara menyelidik.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada kakek."

Madara tersenyum. "Wanita mana yang membuatmu berubah?"

Sasuke menyesal pernah mengatakan itu pada Madara, kakeknya itu tidak akan berhenti menanyainya jika ia tidak menjawabnya. "Dia seorang Power Plant Manager, teman Itachi saat kuliah d Berkeley."

"Maksudmu Hinata? Putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga mantan kepala bagian sales di perusahaanku?" Madara memiliki sebuah perusahaan penjualan properti yang cukup besar di Jepang, saat ini perusahaan Madara dipegang oleh Kagami, adik dari Mikoto.

"Kakek mengenalnya?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenali orang yang begitu berjasa pada perusahaanku."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksud kakek?"

"Ayah Hinata begitu bejasa mengembangkan perusahaanku, apa kau tidak tahu jika aku yang menguliahkan Hinata ke berkeley?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Itachi pun baru mengetahuinya saat kembali ke Konoha."

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak menyangka jika keluarganya mengenal Hinata sejak lama. Ke mana saja dia selama ini?

"Kau tahu jika hubungan Hinata dan ayahnya tidak terlalu baik?" tanya Madara.

"Aku kurang tahu, tapi sepertinya begitu." Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana Hinata terlihat begitu ketakutan saat bertemu Hiashi kemarin.

"Terjadi kebocoran pada salah satu pembangkit listrik di Otogakure, menyebabkan ledakan yang cukup besar, beberapa korban sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat." Jelas pembawa berita di televisi yang diletakan di dekat konter.

"Hinata!" seru Sasuke sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kakek, aku pinjam helikoptermu."

"Lisensimu belum keluar."

"Persetan dengan lisensi! Ini darurat!"

"Aku akan meminta orang memiloti helikopter untukmu," ujar Madara sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Hinata menatap sebuah undangan pernikahan di atas mejanya, salah satu temannya saat berkuliah di Berkeley mengirimkan undangan itu melalui kurir tadi pagi. Entah mendapat kabar dari mana temannya itu mengetahui keberadaan Hinata di Otogakure.

Jika pernikahan dilakukan hari biasa, Hinata bisa menghindarinya dengan alasan pekerjaan, tapi pernikahan temannya kali ini dilakukan pada hari Minggu. Rasanya tidak etis jika ia menolaknya. Hinata pun mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan balasan untuk si pengirim undangan.

"Hinata-san!" seru seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan helm kuning saat membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Hinata ikut panik.

"Terjadi kebocoran di _plant_ 18, subkontraktor meninggal di _boiler house_."

"Bukankah _plant_ 17 yang bermasalah? Bagaimana bisa terjadi kebocoran juga di _plant_ 18?"

"Sepertinya kontraktor melakukan kesalahan saat perbaikan bulan lalu."

Hinata menghela napas. "Aku pergi ke sana!"

"Tidak, Hinata-san! Di sana terlalu berbahaya, saya kemari diperintahkan kepala K3L untuk memastikan anda tetap berada di tempat yang aman."

"Dan membiarkan anak buahku terluka?" tanya Hinata tajam. "Cepat sediakan mobil panggil _ambulance_ , polisi dan petugas pemadam kebakaran. Seharusnya orang-orang yang berada di _plant_ sudah tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan."

Tak perlu waktu lama, untuk Hinata sampai di _plant_ 18\. Uap yang tak biasa mulai terlihat membumbung di udara. Hinata mengenakan pakaian standar, helm dan sepatu bersol tebal. Rambutnya diikat ekor kuda agar tidak mengganggu.

"Cepat tutup jalan! Bawa korban selamat ke rumah sakit!" perintah Hinata saat keluar dari mobil.

Hinata melangkah tergesa menuju _boiler house_ , tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup besar menerbangkan berbagai materi ke udara. Semua orang terbelalak. "Hinata-san!"

 **TBC**


	15. Thirteen

Hai minna-san, ternyata aku bisa update lebih cepat. Kebetulan hari ini aku nggak ke event _cosplay_ , aku tadi cuma jalan ke Cimahi Mall sama temenku. Btw, maaf yaaa kayanya ampe bulan Maret jadwal update cerita-ceritaku bakal kacau balau, aku masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan jadwal kerja yang super padat karena ngegantiin seniorku yang mau cuti lahiran. Belum lagi aku ada beberapa _project_ _cosplay_ yang kejar tayang.

Btw aku minta tolong nanti tambahkan hastag _#SasukeGagalRomantis_ saat mengomentari salah satu _part_ di chapter ini.

* * *

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Thirteen**

* * *

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang yang menusuk matanya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan, ia seolah tidak memiliki tenaga sedikit pun. Hinata sadar tengah berada di rumah sakit, namun ia masih belum ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya suara berat yang tidak ingin Hinata dengar.

Seketika Hinata menegang, keringat dingin mulai keluar melalui pelipisnya. Sepertiya memang tidak ada yang bisa menjaganya selama di rumah sakit, Hanabi tidak mungkin membawa Ryuuki ke dalam rumah sakit. Ryuuki pun pasti akan rewel jika dititipkan pada anggota keluarganya.

Hiashi mendekati bangsal Hinata, raut kekhawatiran tercetak jelas pada wajahnya yang mulai dihiasi garis kerutan. "Kau masih terlihat ketakutan saat melihatku," ujar Hiashi sedih. Hinata merasa lidahnya begitu kelu, ia hanya bisa menatap Hiashi dengan tatapan ketakutan. "Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa kondisimu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, Hiashi keluar dari ruangan Hinata.

Setitik air mata menuruni pipi Hinata, entah merasa terharu atau merasa sangat ketakutan, tetapi air mata itu cukup menggambarkan betapa sesaknya perasaan Hinata saat ini.

"Berhenti tuan! Selain keluarga pasien dilarang memasuki ruang perawatan, ini sudah memasuki waktu istirahat pasien," ujar seseorang dari luar pintu kamar Hinata.

"Aku tidak peduli!" bentak orang itu.

Hinata mengerutkan sedikit alisnya, suara bentakan itu benar-benar mirip dengan suara Sasuke. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu ruang rawat Hinata terbuka dan muncul lah sosok Sasuke bersama seorang perawat laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Tuan, Anda mulai membuat keributan."

Sasuke dan Hinata saling menatap, Hinata merasakan perasaan hangat menyelubungi hatinya. Namun, belum sempat Hinata melontarkan sepatah kata, kesadarannya kembali menghilang.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

"Kau masih ingin mengabaikan tou-san?" tanya Hiashi sambil mendorong kursi roda Hinata menuju taman rumah sakit.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Hinata di rumah sakit Otogakure, besok ia sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke Konoha dengan syarat haus melakukan kontrol satu minggu sekali dan tidak terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas. Kaki kanan Hinata patah tertimpa tembok, tulang rusuk Hinata pun retak karena membentur aspal begitu pun dengan kepalanya. Sebagian rambut Hinata terkena api ledakan, ia berniat untuk memotong rambutnya saat sudah sampai di Konoha.

Hinata seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hiashi, pikirannya justru melayang pada para pegawai plant yang meninggal pada saat kejadian. Ia melihat langsung dengan matanya saat api langsung melalap tubuh para pegawainya. Beruntungnya petugas pemadam kebakaran segera datang ke lokasi dan menyelematkannya.

Sudah tiga hari pula Hinata tidak memegang ponselnya, dokter melarangnya memikirkan pekerjaan saat ini, karena akan memperlambat penyembuhan Hinata. Semua pekerjaan di kantor ia serahkan pada Nara Shikamaru –wakil power plant manager.

Di salah satu kursi taman, Sasuke duduk sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. Namun senyuman itu tidak sampai pada Hinata.

"Jii-san, biar aku yang membawa Hinata berjalan-jalan." Hiashi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut, ah hubungannya dengan Hinata sepertinya memang sulit untuk diperbaiki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Hinata panik saat menyadari bukan ayahnya yang mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Mengajak tuan putri yang sedang sakit berjalan-jalan," jawab Sasuke sambil menggedigkan bahu.

" _No, thanks_. Hentikan permainanmu Sasuke, aku tidak ingin pengemarmu melihat kita seperti ini."

"Lalu, kau ingin mereka melihat kita seperti apa?" Sasuke tertawa geli saat mengatakan kata kita.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, ia akhirnya bisa melihat sisi lain dari Hinata. Sudah tiga hari ia berada di Otogakure, ia bahkan membatalkan konfrensi pers film terbarunya demi menemani Hinata.

Namun di hari pertama, Hinata benar-benar istirahat, dokter tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Hinata. Akhirnya Sasuke pun menghabiskan waktu bersama Hiashi, Hanabi, dan Ryuuki di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Di hari kedua Hinata tidak ingin diajak ke luar, jadilah Sasuke menemani Hinata di ruang rawatnya seharian.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti pada siapapun, bahkan keluarganya sekalipun.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Hinata. Ia merasa asing dengan daerah di sekitarnya, meskipun masih berada di kawasan rumah sakit.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sekitar tempat ini kemarin. Mungkin itu akan menghiburmu."

Sasuke kembali mendorong kursi roda Hinata, sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah air mancur besar. Cahaya matahari sore menerpa air mancur tersebut, menyebarkan warna yang indah.

Sasuke bergeser hingga berdiri di samping kanan Hinata. "Kau bisa melihat senja yang indah di tempat ini."

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai senja," ujar Hinata lirih.

Sasuke menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Senja itu dingin, menyakitkan. Hanya membuatku mengingat luka-luka tak kasat mata itu."

Sasuke menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata. "Mau bercerita padaku?"

Hinata menoleh sebentar pada Sasuke lalu kembali menatap lurus pada air mancur. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun denganmu."

Sasuke tersenyum miris, Hinata kembali datar padanya, Sasuke mulai merasa jika Hinata memiliki kepribadian ganda. "Tak masalah jika kau tidak ingin bercerita, tapi aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya waspada. "Apa permintaanmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu sewaspada itu, aku ingin memintamu untuk tidak menghindariku."

"Aku tidak menghindarimu," tukas Hinata.

"Kau seperti buku yang mudah dibaca, sayang," ujar Sasuke santai sambil kembali menegakan tubuhnya. Sementara itu Hinata memalingkan wajahnya agar Sasuke tidak melihat roa merah pada pipinya.

"Mengapa kau mendekatiku?"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Memang ada yang salah? Kau perempuan dan aku laki-laki, wajar jika aku mendekatimu."

"Maksudku, mengapa harus aku? Kau dikelilingi banyak wanita."

Sasuke berdecak pelan, sepertinya Hinata mulai terhasut rumor yang bertebaran di luar sana. Ah memang gosip mengenai Uchiha Sasuke selalu mudah menyebar seperti api yang melalap ladang gambut.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" tanya Hinata sinis, "aku harap kau bisa memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, Sasuke."

Keduanya pun saling menatap, Sasuke merasa menjadi seorang pengecut karena tidak bisa menjawab apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada Hinata.

"Antarkan aku ke kamar, udara di sini tidak cocok untukku," perintah Hinata. Sasuke pun hanya menurut, ia mendorong kursi roda Hinata menuju ruang rawatnya.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Hanabi memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Hinata untuk sementara waktu, setidaknya ia bisa membantu Hinata di rumahnya. Namun Hanabi merasakan ada sedikit perubahan pada kakaknya semenjak kembali dari Otogakure. Hinata sering duduk sendirian di dekat jendela di ruang belakang, ia hanya menatap kosong pada langit senja, sementara itu setumpuk pekerjaan di hadapannya ia abaikan sejenak.

Semenjak kembali ke Konoha, Hanabi sering menerima kiriman barang dari seseorang untuk Hinata. Namun, Hinata selalu menyuruh Hanabi untuk membuangnya setelah Hinata membaca kartu ucapan yang ditempelkan pada barang-barang itu.

"Hinata-nee ada kiriman!" seru Hanabi dari pintu depan. Karena belum benar-benar pulih, Hinata pun kembali ke rumah pukul empat sore, tidak melakukan lembur atau pekerjaan berat lainnya.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" desah Hinata sambil meluruskan kakinya di atas sofa. Hinata mulai merasa geram dengan _cast_ pada kakinya.

Hanabi pun memberikan kotak berwarna emas dengan pita berwarna hitam di atasnya. Itu adalah hadiah yang paling besar yang pernah terima dari si pengirim itu. "Besar sekali, nee."

"Coba kau buka," ujar Hinata.

Hanabi pun membuka kotak itu, matanya terbelalak melihat isinya. "Wow! Tiket primer _sweet box_ film terbaru Uchiha Sasuke dan ini..." Hanabi mengeluarkan sebuah gaun berwarna hitam yang elegan dan sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari _blue diamond_. "Astaga, nee! Kau sungguh sangat keterlaluan jika memintaku untuk membuang barang-barang indah ini."

"Hanabi, aku tidak pernah memintanya mengirimkan barang-barang ini."

"Aku tahu seberapa besar gajimu setiap bulan, nee-chan! Aku tahu bagimu membeli barang-barang ini bukan hal yang sulit. Demi _Kami-sama_ , aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya padamu, coba gunakan sedikit hatimu dalam hal ini."

"Untuk apa menggunakan hatiku?" Hinata tidak pernah memberikan kado kepada siapapun selain mendiang ibunya dan Hanabi, itu pun hanya saat ulang tahun dan natal. Hinata selalu menanyakan apa yang mereka inginkan agar barang yang ia berikan tidak ditolak mereka.

Bahkan saat Ryuuki dan Itachi berulang tahun, Hinata sengaja membawa mereka ke mall dan membiarkan mereka memilih hadiah apa yang mereka inginkan lalu membayarkannya. Intinya Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika barang-barang yang ia berikan ditolak orang lain, karena ia selalu mengantisipasinya.

Hanabi tidak ingin berdebat dengan kakaknya yang tak pernah menerti tentang perasaan, ia lebih memilih membuka amplop yang dikirimkan bersamaan dengan kotak berisi gaun dna tiket itu.

Sebuah undangan candle light diner di salah satu restoran paling mewah milik Madara Uchiha. Hanabi membaca surat yang berada di dalamnya. "Nee-chan, barang-barang ini bukan dikirimkan Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Madara yang mengirimnya!"

Hinata berusaha kembali mengingat nama itu. "Uchiha Madara pengusaha kaya raya itu?" Hanabi pun mengangguk, mata Hinata membelalak tak percaya lalu mengambil surat di tangan Hanabi dan membacanya sendiri.

 _'Aku tahu kau selalu menolak hadiah dari cucuku, tapi kali ini aku mengirimkan langsung hadiah ini untukmu.'_ Surat itu dibubuhi tanda tangan Madara langsung.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak ini nee-chan."

Hinata memejamkan matanya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Hinata menujuk kaknya yang dibalut _cast_ , ia juga sempat menunjuk tongkat yang berada di sisi sofa.

"Kita akan memikirkan itu nanti," jawab Hanabi santai sambil meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di sofa.

 **TBC**


	16. Fourteen

**MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Fourteen**

* * *

Hinata bukan tidak terbiasa mengenakan gaun indah dan mahal, ia justru selalu mengenakan pakaian karya dari desainer terbaik di Konoha setiap menghadiri acara di luar kantor. Namun, kali ini ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan gaun yang ia kenakan. Bukan karena kain yang digunakan bukan kain terbaik ataupun potongannya bukan seleranya. Melainkan karena seseorang yang memberikannya sudah berdiri beberapa meter di depannya sambil memperhatikan penampilan Hinata dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan penuh penilaian.

Madara berdiri di depan pintu masuk bioskop bersama dua orang pengawalnya. Pria paruh baya itu mengenakan setelan dengan warna serba hitam, ia nampak gagah. Hinata terus berjalan menunduk sambil berpura-pura memperhatikan kakinya yang masih dibalut perban.

"Sungguh aku sangat lancang memintamu untuk datang ke mari," ujar Madara tanpa nada penyesalan sedikit pun dalam ucapannya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum gugup pada Madara. "Aku benar-benar tidak sopan jika menolak undangan Anda, Madara-san."

Senyuman kecil terukir pada wajah Madara, Hinata tertegun melihat senyuman itu. Kini ia tahu dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan senyuman yang memikat itu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, sebentar lagi pemutaran filmnya akan dimulai. Kalian jaga Hinata, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya!" perintah Madara.

"Bagaimana dengan Anda, Madara-Sama?" tanya salah satu pengawal.

"Masih perlu dua puluh tahun lagi agar seseorang bisa menumbangkanku."

Keduanya pun melangkah memasuki area bioskop. Hinata pernah sekali mengunjungi tempat ini saat masih kecil dulu. Ia masih ingat detail gedung ini, tidak banyak berubah dari saat terakhir ia mengunjunginya.

Dua buah kursi bertuliskan VIP sudah disediakan khusus untuk Madara dan Hinata. Orang tua Sasuke tidak dapat hadir, Fugaku sedang pergi ke Kumogakure dan Mikoto pasti sedang merawat Itachi yang baru saja kembali ke rumah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, Hinata dapat melihat jelas Sasuke yang tengah duduk di samping Shion dan kepala produksi film –yang namanya tidak sempat Hinata ingat. Hinata bisa melihat jika Shion selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Senyum miris tercetak pada wajah Hinata, ia tahu setiap wanita memiliki hak sendiri pada tubuhnya. Namun, dengan cara seperti itu, jelas wanita itu sudha merendahkan dirinya sendiri di hadapan banyak orang.

"Ah! Aku tidak menyukai wanita itu, dia selalu menempel pada cucuku," ujar Madara datar.

"Mungkin itu caranya menarik perhatian Sasuke."

"Kau tidak melakukan itu pun, dia sudah tertarik padamu."

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah. "Apakah ada yang sakit, Hinata-san?" tanya salah satu pengawal yang salah mengartikan ekspresi wajah Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Ia pun kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada konfrensi pers di atas panggung.

Tak berapa lama kemudian konfrensi pers pun berakhir dan pemutaran film pun dimulai. Hinata merasa sedikit antusias, selain karena sudah lama tidak menonton film di bioskop, ia pun merasa senang karena bisa menonton pemutaran perdana film Sasuke.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Dua jam kemudian Hinata keluar dari bioskop sendirian, Madara masih berada di dalam bioskop untuk menemui beberapa kenalannya, sedangkan kedua pengawal Madara sudah Hinata perintahkan untuk kembali bersama Madara. Hinata berdiri sendirian seperti orang kebingungan, Hanabi baru saja mengirim pesan jika ia dan Ryuuki sedang pergi ke luar dan baru bisa menjemputnya satu jam lagi. Memang salah Hinata, meminta Hanabi menjemputnya satu jam setelah pemutaran film selesai. Namun saat mengingat undangan makan malam dari Madara, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Duduklah dahulu, kakimu akan sakit jika terus dipaksa berdiri seperti itu," ujar Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping Hinata.

Hinata menoleh dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara langkah Sasuke saat mendekatinya.

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu, kau tadi sedang melamun jadi aku menghampirimu."

"Aku tidak melamun, hanya... memikirkan sesuatu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kepala Hinata. Namun, tiba-tiba kilatan _blitz_ kamera mengarah pada keduanya, Hinata pun segera menutup wajahnya dengan dompet yang berada di tangannya. Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada _paparazi_ itu dan segera membawa Hinata menjauh dari lobi.

"Ah sial!" umpat Sasuke, "mereka ada di mana-mana!" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mengikutinya dan Hinata. Setelah yakin keadaan di sekitarnya aman, Sasuke pun mendudukan diri di samping Hinata. Ia membawa Hinata ke sebuah taman yang berada di bagian belakang bioskop.

Keheningan pun tercipta, Sasuke bingung harus memulai percakapan. Lelaki berambut raven itu enggan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti saat di rumah sakit. Hinata tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana, ruang hidupnya dan Sasuke berbeda sangat jauh, ia takut Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan atau Sasuke menganggapnya aneh. Tetapi, pada akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian," ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke menoleh. "Bukankah kau menjadi pusat perhatian di negara ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih senang mengerjakan semua itu di belakang layar, aku tidak ingin orang-orang terlalu memperhatikanku."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, gadis di sampingnya benar-benar unik. Dia adalah orang penting di negara matahari terbit, tapi dia tidak ingin menjadi perhatian. Dia begitu pemalu dan sederhana.

"Jadi... kau menghindariku karena kau tidak ingin terliput media dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di Jepang?" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke menarik napas dan merentangkan tangannya sambil menengadah ke atas langit. "Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Percaya padaku." Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya menyamping hingga berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Percaya? Tentang apa?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di kafetaria."

Hinata terdiam, berusaha mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Seingatnya ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke saat berada di ruang rapat, bukan kafetaria. Bahkan saat Hinata masih berkuliah dengan Itachi pun, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu. Mungkin kau menganggap ucapanku ini seperti sebuah rayuan, tapi demi _Kami-Sama_ , ini pertama kalinya aku mencintai seorang perempuan."

Hinata terdiam, ia sudah banyak bertemu banyak orang dalam hidupnya, ia sudah bisa membedakan orang yang sedang membohonginya dan orang yang berbicara terus terang padanya. Dan kali ini, ia benar-benar melihat kejujuran itu pada Sasuke. Mata gelap lelaki itu begitu dalam dan teduh menatap kedua manik lavendelnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana, tapi mengapa kau mendekatiku? Banyak gadis yang mengantre dan begitu mencintaimu. Aku... bahkan hingga saat ini aku ragu dengan apa yang aku rasakan padamu, Sasuke." Hinata enggan menatap Sasuke, ia lebih memilih untuk menatap kakinya yang masih dibalut perban.

Saat masih kuliah ada laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan pada Hinata. Suasana kala itu hampir sama dengan saat ini, namun Hinata dengan mudahnya menolak laki-laki lalu Itachi datang memerintahkan laki-laki itu untuk menjauhi Hinata. Tetapi, saat ini ia merasa sangat gugup.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku, tapi biarkan aku mencoba."

"Mencoba?"

"Membuatmu mencintaiku." Sasuke menjawabnya diiringi sebuah seringaian tipis.

Hinata terperangah. "Kau... benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, bukan sekadar menyukaimu." Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dan menciumnya. "Aku akan berusaha tidak menyakitimu."

Hinata terdiam, ia menarik napas dengan dalam, jantungnya bertalu tak keruan. Sasuke memiliki segalanya, termasuk sesuatu yang membuat hati setiap wanita di dunia luluh. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Hinata untuk menyukai bahkan mencintai Sasuke, tetapi profesi Sasuke sebagai _public figure_ benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku tidak akan menghindarimu seperti beberapa waktu lalu, hanya saja..." Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita tercium publik, itu akan menghambat pekerjaanku."

Sasuke terdiam berusaha memaknai ucapan Hinata. _Hubungan. Kita_. Kata itu terus berputar pada kepala Sasuke. "Jadi? Kau menerimaku?" tanya Sasuke antusias, Hinata pun mengangguk sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku mohon hentikan semua kemewahan yang kau dan keluargamu berikan. Aku tidak nyaman dengan itu." Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Kita bisa memulainya dengan hal-hal sederhana."

Sasuke merasakan ledakan kembang api pada dadanya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia malam ini. "Apapun demimu! Aku akan memberikan jiwaku jika itu bisa membuatmu bersamaku."

"Sasuke!" Hinata pun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Baru saja beberapa detik ia merasa tersentuh oleh Sasuke, tapi tingkah laki-laki itu kembali membuatnya harus memasang sikap waspada. Ia sepertinya harus menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menjinakan lelaki bermata gelap itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Adikmu akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi, bukan?" Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan –lebih tepatnya pernyataan- dari Sasuke.

"Kau harus segera beristirahat agar kondisimu segera membaik." Sasuke pun membantu Hinata berdiri dan membantunya berjalan menuju mobilnya yang berada tidak jauh dari taman.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Hidan memperhatikan hasil jepretan pada kameranya beberapa saat lalu. Kedua alisnya berkerut nyaris menyatu pada keningnya. "Siapa wanita yang bersama Sasuke?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Coba kau lihat ini!" Hidan memperlihatkan hasil jepretanya pada Kakuzu.

"Uchiha Sasuke dengan seorang wanita? Itu bukan hal yang aneh."

"Coba kau perhatikan lagi!" ujar Hidan kesal.

Kakuzu kembali memperhatikan hasil tangkapan Hidan. "Wanita ini menggunakan _cast_ dan berambut gelap, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Bukankah anggota keluarga Uchiha berambut gelap?"

Hidan merebut kembali kameranya. "Tidak ada kabar keluarga Uchiha mengalami kecelakaan. Hanya Uchiha Itachi yang masuk ke rumah sakit da baru saja pulang beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Aku pikir itu, Shion," balas Kakuzu tak acuh.

"Shion berambut pirang, _baka_!" belum sempat Hidan membalas ucapan Kakuzu, para wartawan sudah kembali membuat keributan saat Shion keluar dari gedung bioskop. Kakuzu dan Hidan pun terburu-buru mengikuti kerumunan itu.

"Shion- _san_ , mengapa anda tidak bersama Sasuke?"

"Ke mana Uchiha Sasuke, Shion- _san_?"

Pertanyaan seperti itu diulang berkali-kali oleh para wartawan. Dalam hati Shion ingin mengumpat karena ia pun tidak mengetahui keberadaan laki-laki itu. padahal setelah pemutaran film ia dan para kru berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu di _club_ malam.

Saat Shion hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba saja mobil biru gelap milik Sasuke melintas di depan pintu keluar bioskop. Perhatian para wartawan pun teralih pada mobil Sasuke. Mereka sempat melihat siluet seorang wanita dalam mobil itu.

Ah sepertinya akan ada kabar besar di koran Konoha.

 **TBC**

Maaf aku baru bisa update lagi. Sebenernya aku bisa update dua minggu sekali, tapi karena ada lomba dan deadline nulis yang lain aku jadi baru sempet update lagi. Maaf banget nganggurin kalian. Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.


	17. Fifteen

**MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **FIFTEEN**

* * *

 _ **Ohayou.**_

Kalimat itu selalu muncul pada WhatsApp pribadi Hinata. Pengirimnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah laki-laki menyatakan perasaan padanya dua minggu yang lalu di taman belakang bioskop Konoha. Hinata masih saja merasa canggung dengan Sasuke, ia bahkan masih kebingungan untuk menyebut hubungannya.

Sepasang kekasih 'kah? Ah Hinata jelas tidak berpengalaman dalam kisah percintaan seperti itu. Teman? Jelas perhatian yang Sasuke berikan lebih dari seorang teman. Sahabat? Hinata tidak yakin menyebut hubungan itu, jelas sekali perasaannya pada Sasuke berbeda dengan rasa persahabatannya pada Itachi.

Hinata pun membalas pesan Sasuke lalu menyimpan ponsel itu di atas pangkuannya. Cast masih membalut sebelah kakinya, dokter menjadwalkan sebelum akhir pekan ini cast tersebut sudah bisa dilepas. Namun, Hinata justru merasa kebingungan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit sendirian. Ia tidak tahun dokumen apa saja yang harus ia proses sebelum melepas _cast_ nya. Bisa saja dia meminta Matsuri membantunya, tapi ia merasa tidak enak pada sekretarisnya yang sudah kerepotan karena dirinya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _nee_ - _chan_ ," ujar Hanabi saat memasuki parkiran di kantor Hinata. Sejak kemarin malam Hanabi terus meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Hinata pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melepas cast. Ia harus menjadi pembicara pada salah satu seminar di Sunagakure.

" _Daijobu_ , aku bisa ke rumah sakit sendiri." Dusta Hinata. Jangankan untuk ke rumah sakit sendiri, turun dari mobil pun ia harus dibantu oleh Hanabi.

"Mintalah _tou-san_ menemanimu, _nee-chan_." Saran Hanabi.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Hanabi. Aku akan pergi sendiri." Tentu saja meminta Hiashi untuk menemaninya adalah opsi terakhir –yang nyaris tidak pernah dipikirkan Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semoga harimu menyenangkan, _nee-chan_." Hanabi pun berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya setelah mengantarkan Hinata hingga lobi.

Hinata menghela napas sejenak lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju lift.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata," sapa Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan di samping Hinata.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto- _san_ ," jawab Hinata sopan.

"Kau masih saja kaku padaku." Naruto sedikit memberengut, dan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban. Keduanya pun memasuki lift, Hinata meringis pelan saat merasakan sakit pada tungkai kakinya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun berinisiatif untuk merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengusap tungkai kaki Hinata. Berharap hal tersebut dapat meredakan rasa sakit.

Tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka, Naruto pun membantu Hinata keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto- _san_."

" _Daijoubu_ , aku senang bisa membantumu." Naruto tersenyum lima jari.

"Ah, aku memang _Power Plant Manager_ yang tidak berguna, untuk bisa duduk di sini pun aku harus dibantu olehmu."

Senyum pada wajah Naruto menghilang, berganti dengan raut kesedihan pada wajah tan-nya. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Hinata. Kau adalah perempuan luar biasa. Tetapi, kau juga manusia biasa, kau pasti memerlukan bantuan orang lain." Naruto menjeda ucapannya. "Aku senang bisa membantumu, jadi... jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku."

Hinata terdiam, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada nada bicara Naruto. Ucapannya tidak seperti saat mereka sedang bekerja, ucapannya seperti Sasuke di malam itu.

"Aku harus ke ruanganku. Aku tidak ingin gajiku kau potong karena terlalu lama berada di sini." Naruto pun melangkah menuju pintu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

"Aku ada pemotretan di California," ujar Sasuke.

"Amerika?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke dan Hinata tengah melakukan panggilan video di jam menjelang makan siang, kebetulan sekali produksi listrik tidak sedang mengalami kendala. Kegiatan itu sudah menjadi rutinitas keduanya dua minggu terakhir, biasanya mereka akan melakukan panggilan video tiga sampai empat hari sekali.

Sasuke menggedigkan bahunya. "Apa kau ingin dibawakan sesuatu saat aku pulang?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau mampu setiap hari pergi ke sana, tapi setidaknya kau membantuku untuk menjadi kekasih yang berguna," keluh Sasuke sambil menyisir rambut dengan jarinya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Hmmm... kau akan menjadi kekasih yang berguna jika kembali ke Konoha sebelum akhir pekan ini."

"Kau mengajakku berkencan?" tanya Sasuke diiringi senyuman jail.

"Tidak. Aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk melepas _cast_..."

"Setelah itu kita berkencan," potong Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku berkencan?" Hinata benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan hubungannya dan Sasuke.

"Karena kau kekasihku. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Aku akan mencoba membuatmu mencintaiku. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu jika kau tidak mau berkencan denganku?"

Hinata menghela napas sejenak, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang ada benarnya. Namun, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika benar-benar berkencan dengan Sasuke. Ia takut jika kencan yang dimaksud olehnya dan kencan yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke adalah hal yang berbeda.

Ketukan di pintu menghentikan percakapan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke sengaja menonaktifkan suaranya tanpa memutus panggilan agar tahu apa yang Hinata bicarakan dengan seseorang yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekati meja Hinata.

"Tidak. Apakah ada masalah di plant?" tanya Hinata pada wakilnya itu.

Shikamaru menguap kecil. "Tidak ada, semua aman terkendali."

"Baiklah." Hinata kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Macbook-nya yang masih menampilkan wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ke bawah?"

"Aku akan makan siang sebentar lagi, di sana pasti sedang penuh sesak sekarang.

"Kau benar," ujar Shikamaru datar. "Bagaimana jika makan di luar?"

"Aku-"

"Aku mengajakmu Hinata, bukan bertanya padamu." Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari perut Hinata. "Kau sudah kelaparan. Bukan hal yang baik membiarkan perutmu dalam keadaan kosong."

Akhirnya Hinata pun mengangguk. "Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar? Aku harus bersiap-siap."

"Baiklah." Shikamaru meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala lalu berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di sudut ruang kerja Hinata.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap untuk apa? astaga, Hinata! Kau tidak perlu berdandan untuk pergi makan siang dengan laki-laki bedebah itu!" sembur Sasuke saat kembali mengaktifkan suaranya. "Mengapa kau tidak bertanya pendapatku? Kau akan makan siang dengan laki-laki lain dan aku sebagai kekasihmu hanya bisa menelan kecemburuan?!"

"Sasuke, aku hanya akan pergi makan siang dengan wakilku."

"Dan wakilmu itu seorang laki-laki," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jika aku bekerja dengan banyak laki-laki?" Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Kumohon pengertianmu, Sasuke-kun." Hinata sengaja menekan sufiks –kun pada akhir kalimatnya sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Sasuke.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

"Kau masih bersama Ino?" tanya Hinata.

Kali ini Shikamaru memilih untuk mengajak Hinata makan siang di sebuah cafe sederhana yang tak terlalu jauh dari kantor. Hinata hanya mengiyakan ajakan dari wakil sekaligus teman sekelasnya saat masih SMA itu.

Shikamaru menggedigkan bahunya. "Nope."

"Why?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ino ingin mengejar impiannya menjadi super model,"

"Apakah ada peraturan seorang super model tidak boleh memiliki kekasih?" Seingat Hinata, beberapa agensi melarang artis maupun model mereka memiliki kekasih, karena itu akan mempengaruhi popularitas mereka.

"Begitulah," jawab Shikamaru tak acuh.

Shikamaru dan Ino dikenal sabagai relationship goals di angkatan Hinata. Meskipun sifat mereka saling berlawanan, tetapi mereka tetap romantis. Hubungan mereka tetap berlanjut hingga lulus sekolah, meskipun saat kuliah mereka memilih jurusan yang berbeda. Hinata pikir Shikamaru dan Ino sudah menikah, tapi nyatanya mereka justru berpisah.

"Souka."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau selalu sibuk bekerja, kita sudah bekerja bersama beberapa bulan, hanya sekarang dan hari pertamamu bekerja kita bisa makan di luar seperti ini."

"Aku masih seperti ini." Hinata jelas tidak berniat menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Jika seperti itu, bagaimana jika kau berkencan denganku setelah jam kantor selesai?"

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Hinata cepat. Jelas Sasuke akan mengamuk jika mengetahui hal ini.

"Kenapa?"

Mata Hinata bergerak gelisah. "Aku masih kesulitan berjalan, Shika."

"Bagaimana jika kau sudah melepas castmu?"

"Mungkin akan kupikirkan," jawab Hinata sopan.

Hinata sekarang mengerti mengapa hubungan Ino dan Shikamaru bisa bertahan lama. Lelaki yang terlihat angin-anginan dan pemalas di hadapannya itu adalah lelaki yang cerdas dan spontan, ia dengan mudah mengungkapkan pemikirannya. Mungkin itu menjadi salah satu syarat untuk menjadi lelaki yang ideal untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup. Bukan laki-laki yang pandai memberikan kode tanpa sesuatu yang jelas.

"Kau melamun," ujar Shikamaru sambil melambaikan tangan pada pelayan untuk meminta bill.

Hinata segera meletakan sendok dan garpunya ke atas piring yang sudah kosong. "Hanya memikirkan sedikit pekerjaan." Shikamaru hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mengajak Hinata keluar restoran.

 **TBC**

Maaf pendek banget. Tapi senggaknya aku update ya minggu ini, semoga acaraku hari Minggu ini lancar, jadi minggu depan bisa update lagi.


	18. Sixteen

**MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **SIXTEEN**

* * *

Sasuke mengenakan kaus berwarna merah tua dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan panjang sebetis. Rambut mencuatnya ia tutupi dengan sebuah topi berwarna putih dengan logo salah satu produk olahraga ternama di depan topi tersebut.

Kakashi melemparkan sebuah kacamata hitam pada Sasuke. "Kau akan memerlukan itu," ujar Kakashi tak acuh. Kakashi sudah mengosongkan jadwal Sasuke hari ini, setidaknya anak asuhnya itu sudah bekerja dengan baik selama beberapa waktu ini.

"Aku akan menggunaka mobil putih," ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil salah satu kunci yang menggantung di dinding.

"Beberapa penggemarmu pasti akan mengenali mobilmu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ingin mengantar Hinata dengan mobil jelekmu."

Perempat siku tak kasat mata muncul pada kening Kakashi. "Pergi sana!"

"Ini apartemenku, kau tidak bisa mengusirku."

Kakashi mendelik pada Sasuke. Anak asuhnya memang selalu bisa membalikan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. "Terserah."

Sasuke menaikan sudut kanan bibirnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Rumah sakit tetap saja ramai meskipun di akhir pekan. Beberapa orang mulai menyadari jika laki-laki yang menemani Hinata adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata mengapit lengan Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Apa aku perlu menggendongmu?" tawar Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah. "Aku masih bisa berjalan, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. Mereka pun masuk ke ruangan dokter. Sasuke terlihat begitu cemas saat dokter mulai melepas cast pada kaki Hinata.

"Santai saja, Uchiha- _san_. Aku membantu kekasihmu agar bisa berjalan kembali," ujar Tsunade yang menyadari kecemasan Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Hinata mulai mencoba melangkah, ia merasa asing dengan kakinya. Pada langkah ketiga, Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh Hinata. Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpandangan, Tsunade pun berdeham untuk mengembalikan suasana.

"Sebentar lagi Hinata- _san_ akan terbiasa." Tsunade pun mengajak Hinata dan Sasuke untuk duduk di mejanya. Tsunade memberikan beberapa saran pada Hinata. Setelah selesai mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

"Uchiha- _san_ , kau harus membiarkan Hinata- _san_ belajar berjalan agar ia kembali seperti semula." Sasuke paham betul apa maksud dari ucapan Tsunade. Sebenarnya Sasuke berniat untuk menggedong Hinata hingga tempat parkir rumah sakit, tapi setelah diberikan peringatan oleh Tsunade, ia pun hanya bisa membantu Hinata berjalan hingga tempat parkir.

"Setelah ini... kita akan ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pulang?" Hinata sebenarnya masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki ide untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Yang benar saja? Kenacan pertama kita hanya dihabiskan di rumah sakit?"

"Aku... belum pernah berkencan," jawab Hinata jujur.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan mendekatka pipinya pada puncak kepala Hinata. "Aku yang akan memilih kencan kita hari ini."

" _Arigatou_."

 _ **Bruk!**_

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja menabrak Hinata.

"Hey!" seru Sasuke.

Wanita itu berbalik dan langsung melebarkan matanya saat menyadari orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," gumamnya.

"Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Wajah Sakura berubah kaget saat melihat Hinata.

" _Sumimasen_ , aku sudah menabrakmu." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" _Daijoubu_ ," ujar Hinata.

" _Daijoubu_? Dia baru saja menabrakmu, _Hime_. Bagaimana jika kakimu terluka? Kau baru saja melepas castmu."

"Jangan berlebihan, Sasuke- _kun_." Hinata menunjukkan kakinya yang sudah bisa digerakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk ibuku."

"Ibumu?" seingat Hinata sudah sejak lama ayah dan ibu Sakura bercerai dan Sakura tinggal bersama sang ayah. Ibu Sakura tidak diketahui keberadaannya, karena ia memutuskan komunikasi dengan keluarga ayah Sakura.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto dari pintu masuk.

Raut kemarahan tercetak jelas pada wajah Naruto namun, raut tersebut seketika berubah saat ia melihat kehadiran Hinata. Hinata mengangguk sopan, Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan nada casual.

"Hinata baru saja melapas _cast_ ," jawab Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Uchiha- _san_. Maaf aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu." Naruto menampilkan sebuah senyuman lima jari yang tidak sampai pada matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ibu Sakura?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah berdiri berdampingan.

"Sebenarnya bukan ibu Sakura, tetapi ibuku." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ibuku jatuh di kamar mandi dan langsung dilarikan ke mari."

Hinata mengangguk. "Kalian sudah sangat dekat rupanya. Aku turut bahagia dengan kedekatan kalian." Sebuah senyuman masam terlihat pada wajah Sakura dan Naruto. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menjenguk ibu kalian, aku harus pergi. Semoga ibu kalian segera membaik." Hinata dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke, _eh_?" ujar Naruto dengan nada menyindir.

Sakura mendelik pada Naruto. "Bukan urusanmu, _baka_!" Sakura bejalan menuju resepsionis untuk menanyakan ruang perawatan Kushina.

"Berhenti menggila-gilai orang yang tidak akan pernah peduli padamu." Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja resepsionis sambil menengadahkan kepala.

"Sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tertawa, lebih baik kau bercermin. Kau tidak lebih baik dariku." Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih setelah resepsionis memberi tahu di mana ruang perawatan Kushina. "Kau berharap pada Hinata, bukan?"

Naruto hendak membalas ucapan Sakura, namun gadis berambut secerah musim semi itu segera mengangkat tangannya. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu." Sakura pun meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sakura segera menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding lift, ia benar-benar sudah ingin menyerah menghadapi Naruto. Laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah mencintainya meskipun suatu saat nanti mereka berdua akan terikat janji suci pernikahan. Sakura tahu diri, ia ingin membalas kebaikan Kushina –yang selama ini mengasuhnya- dengan menuruti permintaannya yaitu menikah dengan Naruto. Sakura bahkan rela memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasori yang sudah ia jalin sejak masih di bangku sekolah menengah.

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Apakah ini hukuman untukku, _Kami-sama_?" Sakura tahu jika dahulu Hinata menyukai Sasori, begitu pun dengan Sasori yang menyukai Hinata. Namun, Sakura enggan menerima hal itu. Diam-diam ia merasa iri pada Hinata yang berprestasi dan lebih muda darinya, Hinata pula selalu mendapat perhatian dari sekolah karena selalu membawa nama sekolah dalam berbagai perlombaan.

Saat ia mengetahui Hinata menyukai Sasori, Sakura pun berusaha merebut perhatian Sasori hingga akhirya lelaki itu menjadi kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Sakura hanya berniat bermain-main dengan Sasori. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia pun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasori.

Satu setengah tahun yang lalu saat Sasori hendak melamar Sakura, tiba-tiba saja keluarga Naruto melamarnya. Karena alasan balas budi, Sakura pun menerima lamaran dari keluarga Naruto dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasori. Itu menjadi penyesalan Sakura hingga saat ini. Ia kehilangan Sasori dan mendapatkan laki-laki yang tak pernah acuh padanya.

Naruto selalu membicarakan Hinata di kencan mereka, ia selalu memuji apapun yang dilakukan Hinata di tempat kerja mereka dan menceritakannya pada Sakura. Sementara itu, Sakura yang memang sejak dahulu menjadi penggemar Sasuke, selalu mengelu-elukan nama Sasuke di depan Naruto.

Lift terbuka di lantai 4 tempat Kushina dirawat, Sakura segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar sambil merapikan penampilannya. Sakura benar-benar merasa lelah dengan hubungannya dan Naruto. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Setidaknya ia ingin merasakan setitik kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Sasuke tidak menyesal mengikuti permintaan Hinata untuk membeli _ice cream_ di pinggir jalan dekat taman Sakura, tidak banyak orang di sana. Beberapa orang berpapasan dengan mereka dan berusaha meyakinkan diri jika laki-laki yang berjalan bersama Hinata adalah Sasuke.

"Kau sering ke mari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya sesekali, saat aku merasa jenuh dengan kehidupanku." Hinata menikmati _ice cream_ nya tanpa mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Sepertinya aku mulai lapar." Hinata melihat jam tangan yang melingkar pada lengan kirinya.

"Ayo kita makan." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan membantu Hinata berdiri.

Namun, Hinata justru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa sendiri, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku tahu, tapi ayolah! Setidaknya kau bertingkah sedikit tidak bisa agar aku lebih berguna."

Hinata tertawa lepas. Tawa pertama yang Sasuke lihat. Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membantunya berdiri. "Aku senang melihatmu tertawa," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke tanpa membalas ucapan kekasihnya.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Sasuke memilih restoran _all you can eat_ di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Restoran itu sedang ramai namun, Sasuke dan Hinata tetap mendapatkan tempat duduk karena voucher spesial yang Sasuke dapatkan dari pemilik restoran.

"Kau mengenal pemilik restoran ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menyimpan beberapa irisan daging di panggangan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tidak, aku hanya pernah mempromosikan restoran ini saat mereka pertama kali buka."

Hinata pun mengangguk dan menyumpitkan daging ke mulut Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja muncul kilatan cahaya kamera dan suara khasnya. Hinata seketika menjauhkan tangannya dari Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke menatap tajam ke belakang Hinata, seorang tengah berdiri di sana sambil mengarahkan ponsel pada Sasuke.

"Jangan berbalik!" perintah Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata di atas meja.

"A-apa dia melihat wajahku?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Diamlah." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pengunjung wanita tersebut. Wajah wanita tersebut bersemu merah, ia merapikan rambutnya dan pura-pura sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau penggemarku atau apapun itu. Yang pasti aku peringatkan padamu, jangan mengganggu privasimu, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" Sasuke pun kembali pada mejanya, ia benar-benar jengah selalu diikuti oleh para penggemarnya.

"Sepertinya menjadi idola itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan," ujar Hinata saat Sasuke kembali duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak begitu, hanya saja terkadang kau akan kehilangan privasimu. Para penggemar akan mengikutimu selama 24 jam."

"Mengerikan," bisik Hinata pada dirinya.

"Lanjutkan saja makanmu, bukankah kau lapar?" kini giliran Sasuke memasukan daging ke mulut Hinata. Beberapa kali Hinata menghindar, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan ide jeniusnya. "Jika kau terus bergerak seperti itu, orang-orang akan mengenalimu." Hinata seketika diam dan membuka mulutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, namun seketika Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya dan menepis tangan Sasuke.

 _'Palsu. Tangan itu palsu.'_ Suara itu terngiang dalam kepala Hinata. Ia kembali teringat kenangannya dengan sang ayah.

Sasuke segera menarik tangannya. "Maaf jika kau tidak menyukainya."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, aku justru minta maaf karena sudah kasar padamu." Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Suasana berubah canggung, berbeda dengan keadaan di luar restoran yang semakin ramai karena pengunjung wanita yang dihampiri Sasuke menyebarkan story pada Instagramnya.

"Kita pulang," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata keluar restoran.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Gomen telat update, sebenernya dari hari Rabu udah siap part ini tuh, tapi gara" kerjaanku enggak ada beresnya jadi baru update sekarang.

Marhaban ya Ramadan, yang puasa semoga pada lancar yaaa.

Yang berteman sama aku di FB pasti tau pas sebelum puasa aku kena hujatan netizen gara" postingan foto cosplay Yasuraoka Hanabi aku yang kancing atasnya aku buka. Absolutly aku sakit hati dihujat sama keluarga aku sendiri ampe dikatain "Malu-maluin keluarga." Padahal aku nggak pernah ganggu mereka, aku nggak pernah bawa-bawa keluarga kalau cosplay. Mereka mungkin nggak paham cosplay itu kaya gimana, ortu aku padahal biasa aja aku kaya gitu. Tapi yaudahlah, biarin aja.


	19. Seventeen

TIGA BULAN AKU ANGGURIN FANFIC INI :(( NGERASA GAK GUNA BANGET, SUMPAH:(( GAK JANJI KAPAN BISA UPDATE LAGI:(( TAPI INI TUH MASIH PANJANG:(( JANGAN DITUNGGUIN, NANTI NYESEK:((

* * *

 **STUN OF LOVE**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T+/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **SEVENTEEN**

* * *

 **FILM TERBARU UCHIHA SASUKE DAN SHION MIKO AKAN DITAYANGKAN DI BIOSKOP DI AMERIKA**

Berita itu tertulis dengan jelas di halaman depan koran yang sedang Hinata baca. Wajah Hinata terlihat datar saat melihat foto Sasuke dan Shion saat melakukan konfrensi pers hari Minggu kemarin. Namun, Hinata tidak bisa menutupi perasaan yang menggelitik hatinya.

"Kopi anda, Hinata-san," ujar seorang _office boy._

" _Arigatou_ ," jawab Hinata sambil melipat korannya.

"Hinata-san, ada paket untukmu." Matsuri membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya. "Ah iya kau, tolong bawakan sarapanku di lantai tiga." _Office boy_ itu pun meninggalkan ruangan Hinata.

"Aku tidak merasa memesan sesuatu." Hinata menerima buket bunga mawar dari tangan Matsuri.

"Mungkin kekasihmu mengirim bunga itu. Aaaaah romantis sekali Uchiha Sasuke, seperti dalam film." Matsuri mulai terbawa suasana romansa dari bunga mawar yang indah itu.

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku akan menyimpannya di sini." Hinata meletakan bunga itu di atas meja. "Kau kembali ke ruanganmu, segera siapkan untuk rapat."

" _Ha'i_ bos!" Matsuri meninggalkan ruangan Hinata.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut karena kurang tidur selama beberapa hari ini. Gadis itu tak habis pikir, listrik diproduksi setiap hari tetapi masih saja kekurangan. Akhir pekan lalu Hinata terpaksa tidak menikmati liburannya karena harus mengurus mesin diesel baru untuk produksi listrik di distrik 19.

Biasanya Hinata tidak masalah meskipun tidak mengambil jatah cutinya berbulan-bulan, tetapi semenjak mulai berpacaran dengan Sasuke, ia ingin memiliki waktu untuk sekadar berbagi cerita dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu. Sudah tiga minggu mereka tidak bertemu, Sasuke selalu memasang wajah memelas setiap kali melakukan panggilan video.

Jiwa tidak tega Hinata muncul, namun pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jutaan orang menggantungkan hidupnya pada listrik. Bahkan benda kecil seperti ponsel pun masih memerlukan listrik untuk sekadar mengisi baterai. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bersikap egois dengan mementingkan kepentingannya dengan Sasuke.

 **Sasuke** : Aku akan ke kantormu dengan Itachi.

Begitulah isi pesan WhatsApp Sasuke yang baru saja masuk pada ponsel pribadi Hinata. Hari ini akan diadakan rapat dengan para investor mengenai perkembangan pembangunan pembangkit listrik yang baru. Hinata pikir hanya Itachi yang akan datang, Sasuke tidak mungkin tahan harus mengikuti rapat yang akan berlangsung seharian itu.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

"Kau serius akan mengikuti rapat ini?" Tanya Itachi dan Hinata bergantian.

Sasuke menatap sebal pada kakak dan kekasihnya. "Tujuan aku datang kemari untuk mengikuti rapat itu. Memang kau mengerti materinya hah?! tiga bulan ini kau hanya tidur di kamarmu, _baka aniki_."

"Rapat ini akan menghabiskan waktu seharian, Sasuke-kun." Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke, seolah Sasuke akan mati bosan jika ikut dalam rapat itu.

"Kau tidak ada niat untuk mengenang masa lalu dengan _baka aniki_ , bukan?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau mencurigaiku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian di sini."

" _Good boy!_ " Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dan dibalas tatapan tajam laki-laki itu.

Sasuke hanya memerhatikan Hinata yang tengah membereskan berkas-berkasnya dibantu oleh Itachi dan sekretarisnya –yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah Sasuke ingat namanya. Matsuri selalu mencuri pandang pada Sasuke, hatinya sebagai seorang penggemar merasa meledak-ledak bisa melihat Sasuke dalam jarak beberapa langkah.

Setelah ketiga orang itu pergi, Sasuke mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Ruangan Hinata cukup luas, hampir sama dengan ruang rapat yang pernah Sasuke datangi di gedung ini. Ada _pantry_ lengkap dengan meja makan dan kulkas, _home theater_ lengkap dengan sofa santai berwarna merah. Sebuah lemari kaca besar berada tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke, lemari itu memamerkan berbagai pengharagaan milik Hinata. Di belakang meja kebesaran Hinata terdapat sebuah lemari kayu yang berisi berbagai buku dan berkas-berkas yang Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Sasuke duduk di kursi kebesaran Hinata, dan sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah yang masih segar. Sasuke tahu dengan jelas jika bunga itu bukan Hinata yang sengaja membelinya sambil berangkat ke kantor, gadis itu tidak mungkin memerlukan bunga mawar untuk sekadar mengharumkan ruangannya –karena sudah disediakan empat pengharum ruangan.

Sasuke dengan sigap mengambil bunga tersebut, dari atas tidak terlihat nama pengirimnya, namun Sasuke tahu jika si pengirim menyembunyikan identitas dan hadiah di balik bunga itu.

Dan benar saja, sebuah parfum kecil berwarna merah muda -di dalam botol kaca bebentuk berlian. Terdapat sebuah kartu ucapan tulis tangan dan tertulis jelas nama pengirimnya. Sasuke segera meremas kertas itu dan membawa bunga beserta parfum tersebut dari ruangan Hinata.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

Ruang rapat begitu tenang, hanya ada suara Hinata yang tengah melakukan presentasi. Namun ketenangan itu seketika lenyap saat Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan tersebut tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Perhatian semua orang beralih pada Sasuke, termasuk Itachi dan Shisui.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan langkah yang lebar sambil membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya. Para sekretaris wanita di ruangan itu mulai berbinar melihat Sasuke yang terlihat begitu romantis.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu," ujar Sasuke saat jaraknya dengan Hinata kurang dari tiga langkah.

"Kita bicarakan saat istirahat, aku sedang rapat." Hinata berusaha mengecilkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke menarik Hinata ke luar ruang rapat.

"Bukankah itu adik anda, Itachi- _san_?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih.

"Ah, ya dia Sasuke, adikku," balas Itachi datar. "Aku harap tidak ada berita macam-macam yang tersebar setelah rapat ini selesai." Itachi mengeluarkan senyum palsu khasnya.

Sementara itu di luar ruang rapat Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke yang mulai menyakiti tangannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ berhenti! Kau menyakiti lenganku!"

Sasuke pun berhenti dan menatap Hinata tajam. "Apa maksudmu dengan bunga ini?"

Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Sasuke mengeluarkan parfum dari dalam buket bunga tersebut. "Kau masih pura-pura tidak mengerti?" Sasuke melemparkan bunga itu sembarang. "Di sini tertulis jelas nama pengirim bunga itu, apa kau masih ingin mengelak?"

Hinata terkejut, ia tidak tahu jika ada parfum di dalam bunga tersebut. Namun, belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Sasuke, laki-laki berwajah stoic itu melemparkan parfum tersebut ke lantai.

"Apakah selama ini kau menghindariku karena kau berhubungan dengan Sabaku Gaara?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika itu bunga pemberian dari Sabaku- _san_."

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai ucapanmu?"

Hinata berdecak. "Bagaimana mungkin hubungan kita akan terbangun jika kau tidak percaya padaku, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Dengan bukti yang sudah jelas seperti ini, kau masih ingin mengatakan jika kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Sabaku sialan itu?!"

"Kau kekanakan, Sasuke. Kau mengganggu rapat hanya untuk mempertanya rasa ketidak percayaanmu padaku." Hinata benar-benar dalam keadaan _mood_ yang buruk. "Terserah kau akan percaya padaku atau kau akan percaya dengan pemikiran sempitmu itu. Aku akan kembali melanjutkan rapat." Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Benar-benar kekanakan, tapi aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki kekanakan itu," gerutu Hinata sambil berjalan menuju ruang rapat.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia merasa bodoh dan gegabah. Padahal hampir setiap jam ia menghubungi Hinata dan mendapat laporan dari orang sewaannya. Hinata tidak melakukan hal macam-macam, hanya saja dengan melihat lelaki ain memberikan hadiah pada kekasihnya membuat emosi Sasuke tersulut.

"Terima kasih, _Kami-Sama_. Pengendalian diriku memang benar-benar buruk," ujar Sasuke sambil melayangkan sebuah tinjuan pada tembok di sampingnya. "Seharusnya aku menghajar setan merah itu, bukan memarahi Hinata."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas, sambil berharap Hinata masih mau berbicara dengannya setelah rapat selesai.

 **STUN OF LOVE**

"Pesankan makan siang untukku, aku sedang tidak ingin pergi ke kafetaria," perintah Hinata pada Matsuri. Sekretarisnya itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

"Bawakan juga untukku," ujar Naruto yang ternyata masih berada di dalam ruang rapat.

" _Ha'i_ ," jawab Matsuri.

Hinata memijat keningnya dengan frustrasi, ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Mengganggu rapat besar yang berpengaruh pada negara.

Naruto menyentuh bahu Hinata, seolah ingin meringankan perasaan Hinata. "Kau terlalu tegang, Direktur."

Senyum kecil tercetak pada wajah Hinata, namun senyuman itu segera menghilang disertai hempasan pada tangan Naruto.

Naruto terkejut namun ia menutupinya dengan senyuman lima jari khasnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, pembangunan berjalan dengan baik. Kau hanya terlalu takut para investor akan kecewa dengan hasil kerja kerasmu. Kau sudah berjuang."

 _'Kau belum benar-benar berjuang, kau belum mengekuarkan semua kemampuanmu.'_

 _ **Deg!**_

Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya, ucapan itu tiba-tiba terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya. Matanya terasa menghangat, ia pun segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun pada Naruto.

Berkali-kali Hinata membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Mengapa tiba-tiba ucapan dari sang ayah -yang begitu menusuk hatinya- kembali terngiang? Padahal sudah beberapa tahun berlalu. Hinata tidak mengerti sebenarnya dosa apa yang sudah ia perbuat hingga sang ayah begitu membencinya dahulu. Padahal ia tidak pernah meminta pada Kami-Sama untuk lahir ke dunia, jika ia kembali diberi pilihan, ia akan memilih tidak pernah dilahirkan sama sekali. Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

Naruto mulai merasa curiga karena Hinata masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi, laki-laki berambut jabrik itu pun menyusul menuju kamar mandi. Dan saat Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi ia melihat Hinata tengah duduk di lantai kamar mandi sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Hinata menggeleng dan tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya, Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata dan membawanya keluar kamar mandi.

 **TBC**


End file.
